Family Time
by tyozzie123
Summary: Based on 'Burning Ashes' by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes. One shots I have of this story. Not all of them occur in the same timelines, so don't be surprised when none of them connect. Hope you enjoy!
1. Family Time

**Kalee's POV**

I tried to flatten the skirt of my light blue dress, but I knew it was pointless, as I was probably just going to get dirty playing with the kids later. I sighed, looking into the mirror, smiling slightly to myself. I saw Cal enter the bedroom from the mirror, and grinned.

Cal caught my gaze in the mirror, and grinned back, walking over to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. He kissed my cheek, and asked, "Are you ready? I can get the kids so you can head outside."

I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck, and nodded, "That works for me." Cal smiled softly, and kissed the tip of my nose, before leaving the bedroom again to try and track down the kids.

I left the bedroom, and made my way downstairs to the back doors leading into the gardens. I was about to head outside, when I heard someone call my name, "Kalee!"

I turned, and smiled as Bella jogged to catch up with me. Bella was wearing a striped, black and white jumpsuit. Her hair was straight today, which must have taken at least an hour with the curls Bella could have naturally.

"Bella, how are you today?" I asked, opening the door for us.

Bella sighed, and shook her head, "Exhausted. Isabelle would not go to sleep last night. I was up until one in the morning trying to get her to sleep!"

I chuckled, "The nanny couldn't get her to sleep?"

Bella shook her head, "The nanny had already been trying for two hours, and finally she got me, since Isabelle was asking for me."

I clicked my tongue, "She just loves her momma."

Bella chuckled, "I guess, but maybe she could love me just enough so that she doesn't keep me awake well into the night." I laughed openly at that, and Bella joined me.

We finally made it to the little hill we were going to have the picnic on, and saw the basket had already been set out. Bella and I unpacked it, leaving the bottle of wine inside, and saw the pile of toys available for the kids. I decided to hide the toys in the basket so the kids would eat first, and not get distracted.

About ten minutes later, I heard little shrieks of joy and laughter from the gardens. I smiled, and turned to see Everett and Cal trying to herd three children to the little hill Bella and I were on. Cal caught my eyes, and I laughed at the exasperated expression on his face.

"Mommy!" The blonde haired, blue eyed little girl called, leaping into my open arms.

I gasped, as though in surprise at seeing my little girl, "Katy!"

Katherine giggled as I spun her around, and planted kisses across her face. I chuckled, Katherine was a mommy's girl, and she always seemed excited to see me. Granted she was only four years old, so it could still change, but I hoped it didn't.

Cal smiled, our son at his side, telling him a very energetic story about a dinosaur that could talk, which he supposedly found living in his closet. At six years old, Gavin had a wild imagination, and was very talkative. He also had a bit of a temper, and a disregard for the rules, which we joked came from being around his uncle Everett.

Gavin looked a lot like Cal already, he had the same curly blonde hair, and same green eyes. Gavin didn't have freckles though, like Cal did. Gavin was so engrossed in his story, he walked right by me and sat down at the picnic blanket with Cal.

I shook my head fondly, and sat down, Katy on my lap, and handed her half a sandwich which she would no doubt leave half-eaten. Everett and Bella sat across from us, with Isabelle in between them. Everett filled a plate for Isabelle, then one for Bella.

"You know I can get my own food, right?" Bella said, taking the plate from him.

Everett raised his brows in mock surprise, "Really? I thought maybe there was some sort of magic spell preventing you from doing so."

Bella rolled her eyes, and shoved a grape in her mouth, signaling she was already done with Everett's sarcasm. Everett chuckled, and filled his own plate.

"So, Everett, how are the discussions with New Asia going?" I asked after the children were all eating contently.

Everett let out a sharp exhale, shaking his head, "They want us to guarantee them something they don't have access to yet. Which is pretty much impossible."

I nodded in sympathy, the New Asian royals wanted a new addition to the trade deal, or they would break off the deal we already had. Everett has been trying to work out a deal for the past few weeks.

Everett sighed, "No offense or anything Kalee, but can we not talk about politics right now?"

I smiled softly, and dipped my head, "Of course."

"Mom!" Katy suddenly shouted. I jolted, and looked down at her.

"Yes?" I asked, her blue eyes locking with mine.

"I wanna play now," She said. I looked at the sandwich she was holding, and sure enough it was only half-eaten.

"Can you eat another bite of your sandwich?" I asked. Katy looked at her sandwich, and took a tiny nibble of it, before grinning back at me. I chuckled and tickled her, earning a shriek from her, "Fine. What do you want to play with?" I asked, grabbing the basket.

"I wanna play with the chalk!" Katy said.

"You can't we're in the grass, Katy." I replied.

Katy huffed, "Then I wanna play with the trucks."

I smiled, and grabbed two toy trucks from the basket, and handed them to her. "Play with them over there though," I said, pointing to an open patch of the hill.

Katy nodded, and quickly made her way to the designated area. Gavin quickly finished his food too, and made his way over to his sister, and began to play with the other truck she had.

I turned my attention back to the conversation going on. Cal was talking about the trip we wanted to take to the beach next month. Everett had suggested it, and everyone agreed.

"-so I think we could spend the whole day there. Maybe we could spend the night somewhere and go to the beach again for another day?" Cal asked.

"Will security let us stay somewhere is the real question." Everett replied.

"Doubtful," Bella said at the same time Cal said, "Maybe."

"The beach is only an hour drive, we could probably go two days in a row if we wanted." I suggested.

"But what's the point of going, coming home, and then going back?" Cal asked.

I had to admit he had a point there, "We'll figure it out, it's next month, we can worry about it then. For now, we're having family time together now."

Everett nodded, "That's right, quit over-thinking things for a little while Cal."

"I'm not-"

"Here," Everett said, grabbing the bottle of wine out of the picnic basket, "have a glass."

Cal sighed, glanced at the bottle, then shrugged, and accepted a glass from Everett.

"Woah, woah, let me have some of that." Bella said, holding out a glass.

Isabelle stood and left then, sensing it was an adult-only time, and went to play with my kids.

"Kalee?" Bella asked, offering a glass of wine.

"Oh, no, thank you," I replied.

"Oh come on, Kay. What harm could it do?" Bella urged.

"You mean besides liver damage?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Everett chuckled, and took a sip of wine, staring directly at me. I shook my head, "Your attitude never convinced me to do anything before, and it still won't." I told him.

Everett shrugged, "Your loss." Cal had already finished his glass of wine, and held out his glass for a refill. Everett's brows narrowed, "Woah, Cal, I said have _one._ "

"God's sake Ev, I didn't know I had two moms." Cal replied, making me chuckle,and surprising Everett.

"All right, fine." Everett said, pouring more wine into Cal's glass.

"Kalee, how come you don't want any?" Cal asked, rubbing my back lightly.

I shrugged, "I just don't- GAVIN!"

I was staring at Gavin, who stopped in his tracks, and looked at me. "Nothing!" He said, eyes wide.

"No, not nothing. Don't hit your sister," I scolded.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Yes you were, your hand is still raised." I said, raising a brow. Everett, Bella, and Cal chuckled upon turning their attention to Gavin.

I could see Gavin went red, even from here, "Sorry mum." I sighed, and turned my attention back to the other adults.

"Anyways, I just don't want any." I said, finishing the sentence from earlier. Everett and Bella nodded, but Cal watched me closely.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cal asked, sitting up, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just don't want any wine." I snapped, Cal's eyes flickered, and he nodded silently. I sighed, knowing I'd upset him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I just-"

"It's okay, we shouldn't keep pressuring you if you said no." Cal said, planting a kiss at my temple.

I smiled, "Thank you."

Everett and Bella suddenly seemed very interested in their drinks, and I sighed. "I guess I should just tell everyone now."

They glanced up at me, and I glanced at Cal while I said, "I'm pregnant." Cal's expression shifted from curiosity, to shock, and finally excitement throughout those two words.

"Really?" Cal asked, sea-glass eyes sparkling. I nodded, and Cal pulled me in for a kiss, with Bella and Everett congratulating us.

"To Cal and Kalee!" Everett said, toasting his latest glass of wine to us. "Three kids, way to leave Bella and I in the dust."

Cal and I laughed, while Bella made a face, "You want three kids, find someone else, I'm perfectly fine with one."

Everett smiled, and kissed Bella's cheek, "Me too, I'm just giving them a hard time." Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly.

After a while, everyone seemed to decide it was time to head back inside. Cal and I gathered the three children, and walked them back inside, while Bella and Everett headed to the kitchen to try and find some remedy for tomorrow morning, when they'd no doubt regret drinking so much wine.

Cal and I lead the kids to the playroom, where they would no doubt spend the rest of the day. Cal and I were walking down the hallway when he stopped me.

"Today was nice, everyone really needed it," He said.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad everyone got to relax, and _you_ got a surprise."

Cal chuckled, "Yes, I did, and I love it already."

Cal leaned forward, and our lips met. When we separated, he grinned, and said, "Come on, we'll make plans to announce it on the _Report_." I smiled, and took his hand, as we made our way to the office to inform the _Report_ manager we'd be making a very special announcement this week.

* * *

 **Hello! This was a one-shot about what life for the Schreaves could be like after the Selection. This story is based on OctaviaWithStarsForEyes's story** _ **Burning Ashes**_ **. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it, I might make more, one-shots of different plot lines and times during the Selection. Just know a lot of it will be focused on KaleexCal. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. A Date, Maybe Two

**Kalee's POV**

I was dropped off at the palace gates by the taxi. I stared up at the castle I'd spent the past few months in. The Selection was still going on, but it was down to the Elite. Cal had had a note delivered to the apartment I'm staying in for now.

I couldn't go home, not yet. I could only imagine my mother's reaction to me making it so far, then failing. Not that I had actually wanted to win, not when Cal had caught my attention.

I made my way up to the grand front doors of the castle, and before I could knock, a servant from inside opened the door, and bowed to me. "Welcome back Lady Kalee, you've been missed." The servant said.

I smiled at her, "Thank you. Where is Prince Callum? He asked to see me."

The servant smiled, "I'll lead you to him."

I followed the woman as she led me through the castle. At this point I knew where I was, I'd been here enough times to have this path memorized. "I can find my way from here thank you."

The woman bowed, and left quickly. I looked to the doors of the library, where every important moment had seemed to happen. Where I first met Cal. I smiled softly, and entered the library.

Cal turned and smiled at me as I walked in, "Hello Kalee."

"Hello Cal," I said, approaching him, "I have to admit, I was surprised you were able to find me."

"It wasn't as hard as you might think." Cal said, then blanched, "For royalty, at least, I'm not-"

I smiled, "I get it. You probably just looked at lease forms for recent rents in Angeles, right?"

Cal looked relieved I understood, and nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I did."

"Your note didn't mention why you wanted to see me." I said, hoping to get to the point of my visit. Part of me hoped he just wanted to see me, but then again, maybe not.

Cal's cheeks went pink, but he spoke clearly, "I wanted to ask you on a date."

My mind went blank, as I stared in shock at Cal. "You-" Whatever words I wanted to say died out, and I went back to being speechless.

Cal looked like he was starting to get nervous, "Well?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Cal! Yes, gosh, I-" I began to chuckle, "Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you."

Cal smiled, his posture relaxing, "Oh good, I was hoping you'd say so."

"So what do you have planned?" I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

I was elated, I'd had a crush on Cal for a while, and after I was eliminated, I was worried I'd never see him again. Now I was finding out he liked me too? It was like music to my ears.

"Well, I was going to leave that up to you." Cal replied, smiling down at me, eyes bright. _Oh, those eyes…._

I considered, and glanced at him, smiling, "Would you be allowed outside of the castle? I have an idea."

* * *

I had told Cal to dress warmly, it was already winter, and I had a very fun night planned. I was waiting by the front doors for Cal. I heard stumbling, and then Cal shot through a side door. I laughed at his ruffled appearance, and he grinned.

"I thought I was going to be late, so I ran." Cal said, huffing.

I chuckled, and shook my head, "It's not like I could go on the date without you."

Cal's cheeks went pink, and he chuckled, "I guess. So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I said, smirking.

Cal raised a brow, "You're not planning on kidnapping a prince of Illea, are you?"

I chuckled, "If I was would you object?"

Cal not only went pink, but he turned a fierce red, which in turn made me blush, "I don't think my parents would like it very much." Cal mumbled, but he was smiling slightly.

I chuckled, "Follow me, we're taking one of the limos, and of course security." Cal nodded, following me out to the limo.

* * *

"Here we are." I announced proudly, opening the limo door and stepping outside. The limo of course drew attention, but Cal ignored the stares, and grinned, as he took in the ice rink before us, with other couples on ice skates.

"This will be interesting," Cal said, "I'm not very good at ice skating."

I laughed, "It's okay, me neither."

Cal chuckled, and after security made sure there were no threats to Cal, they allowed us into the ice rink. I tied the ice skates onto my feet, and saw Cal finishing his laces too. I walked carefully to the edge of the ring, and then onto the ice. Cal followed me, and looked very uneasy to be on the ice.

I skated around, getting the feeling into my legs. Cal followed my lead, but his legs weren't moving in an ideal way for ice skating. He couldn't get any momentum, and so just stayed in one spot trying to gain his balance.

I chuckled, and made my way over to him, grabbing his gloved hands in mine. "You're hopeless, Your Highness." Cal let out a nervous chuckle, staring at his feet, and trying not to fall.

I held onto his hands, and slowly skated around, helping him get used to the feeling. He seemed to relax after a while, and I let go of his hands, letting him skate on his own.

He glanced towards me and grinned as he skated independently. I smiled at him, skating by his side. People stared at us, clearly recognizing Cal, and no doubt me from my time in the Selection. I tried to ignore them, but they kept staring.

We skated together in silence for a while, before Cal stopped. I stopped too, and skated to him, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"People are staring." Cal said, but his eyes stayed locked onto mine.

"Yeah," I said, tearing my gaze from his, to look at the crowd.

Cal grabbed my hand, and began to skate again. "If they're going to stare, we might as well make it clear that you're not available."

I chuckled, and shook my head at him, "As far as I'm concerned, no one is good enough for me." I joked.

"Not even a prince of Illea?" Cal asked, raising a brow.

"Well, Everett already kicked me out, so no." I replied, smirking. Cal scoffed, and I laughed, "Well, okay, maybe one prince is good enough."

Cal smiled at me, and I smiled back, getting lost in his sea-green eyes again. I didn't realize our skates were too close together, until we were crashing onto the ground.

I shrieked in surprise, and then laughed. Cal was sprawled on top of me, and his face was bright red, as he scrambled to get off of me, only his skates had other ideas. He came crashing back down, knocking the air from me.

I laughed again, "Cal, calm down or you'll never be able to stand." Cal nodded, and I explained how to fix everything. Cal could finally balance, then he helped me up.

Except, it was a little stronger than he needed to, and I shot up, and stumbled into his chest. He held me close, making sure I wouldn't fall. We stood like that for several moments, our breaths coming out in little foggy puffs.

His lips were so close, but I pulled back, chuckling nervously, "Thanks."

Cal cleared his throat, and nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry I fell on you. Twice."

Night was starting to fall, and I smiled. "Come on, ice skating is done, now for the second part of tonight."

Cal's brows rose, "There's a second part?" I nodded, and led him to the edge of the ring, where we took off our skates, and put our regular shoes on.

* * *

Forty five minutes later the limo dropped us off at a hill, and I grinned. I turned to Cal, who looked at me questioningly.

"Come on, we have to climb it." I said, taking his hand and climbing the hill as quickly as I could in the snow.

We made it to the top, and I smiled as I saw the bench at the top. I'd been on this hill before when taking walks. I cleared off the bench, and sat, Cal following my lead.

"Kalee, how come you wanted to come here?" Cal asked. I looked up, and saw a cloud covering the sky, but it was quickly moving.

"Oh, oh look!" I said, grinning, pointing to the sky. Cal looked from me to the sky as the cloud cleared, and I heard him gasp.

The moon was bright white, and seemed closer to the Earth than usual, especially on the hill. The stars around the moon seemed to sparkle, and varied in color from white, to yellow, to orange. Snow still fell from the sky, completing the perfect winter-night look.

"Woah," Cal breathed, a faint smile on his face as he gazed above us. "It's amazing, Kalee. Thank you." He tore his gaze from the sky to me. His curly blonde hair, and green eyes stood out against the dark around us, and I smiled fondly.

"I love watching the stars, well, not as much as I love reading, but still." I replied.

Cal was silent, and I found myself wishing I could read his thoughts, when he suddenly leaned forward, his lips meeting mine. I was surprised, but I didn't pull away. Cal's hand moved to cup my cheek, and I leaned into the touch.

When we parted, his eyes were sparkling, and I smiled. His face broke into a smile too, "I've wanted to do that for a while now." He said, with a huff of laughter.

I was still smiling, "I'm glad you finally decided to do it."

"Me too."

Eventually a man from the security force we'd brought climbed the hill, and told us it was time to go. Cal and I climbed into the limo, and as we were driven back to the castle, we sat in content silence, my head resting on his shoulder.

We finally reached the castle, and Cal got out first, holding the door open for me. I chuckled, "You treat me like I'm royalty."

"Maybe you will be." Cal remarked, and blushed when he seemed to realize that he'd said that out loud, and not just in his mind.

Cal walked me back inside the castle, and he said, "We could have a guest room prepared for you, if you'd like to stay the night?"

I smiled, "I'd like that."

Cal smiled, and found a servant to relay the order. Cal and I talked about the newest books we were reading until a servant came to fetch me for my room. Cal followed, and once we reached the door to my room, dismissed the servant.

Cal turned to me, smiling softly, "Good night, Kalee. I had a lot of fun tonight, we'll have to do it again soon."

He leaned forward, planting a kiss on my cheek, before leaving, no doubt to go to his own room. I smiled, touching my cheek where he'd kissed it, my heart skipping a beat.

I opened the door to my room, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Cal could be the one for me.

* * *

 **Whoo! Thank you all for reading the last, I hope you liked this one too! I think it's in the same timeline as the last chapter, but maybe not, I don't really know. Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	3. The Masquerade Ball

**Kalee's POV**

Everett was hosting a party. Well, a ball. I supposed 'party' was too informal for what Everett had going on tonight. Cal had told me it wasn't Everett's idea, it was their mother's, but Everett agreed. He'd chosen masquerade as the theme, and I was giddy to look at what my maids had created.

The maids walked in holding a dress bag, and when they unzipped it I gasped. It was beautiful blue dress. It appeared to be a wrap-around in the way the colors looked. It was half dark blue, with a hint of green, and half light blue, with crystals along the neckline. The skirt was mostly that dark blue, but one little slice of the skirt was the light blue on the top.

"It's perfect," I said, feeling the fabric, it felt like tulle. The mask they showed me then was exquisite. "Oh my-" I took the mask, and held it, staring down at the light blue material, with gold and diamond accents. It seemed so fancy, I was about to say I couldn't accept it, when I remembered I was at a castle, and one little mask probably didn't even matter to them.

"Thank you," I told the maids, who were all grinning.

"Of course, Miss." One of them replied, "Now let's get you changed."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after several failed attempts, the dress was finally on. I straightened, and hiked the dress up, sliding on blue shoes that were the closest shade to the dark of my dress.

My maids did my hair in an extravagant updo. They placed the mask on my face, careful to preserve my hairstyle. I looked in the mirror, and smiled, my maids really out did themselves with this outfit.

I left my room, and made my way down to the party, careful not to trip down any flights of stairs. I found the ballroom, or what the royal family was using as the ballroom, and two servants opened the doors for me.

People were already dancing, live music came from one corner of the room, and people were chattering away. Everyone was wearing elegant ball gowns, and masks made of many different fabrics and colors. The men were wearing tuxedos, and wore masks that were just as elegant as their female counterparts'.

I tried to look in the crowd for Cal, but it was difficult with so many people wearing masks. I sighed, turning around quickly, bumping into someone. I gasped, and flailed, the person I'd bumped into grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't expecting you to whip around like that." The man spoke.

I narrowed my eyes, and the voice registered, "Everett! Hey, have you seen Cal?" I asked.

Everett's eyes shifted, he was no doubt raising a brow, "Why do you want to know where Cal is?"

I suppressed an eye roll, "Because I want to talk to him."

Everett narrowed his eyes, smirking, but pointed across the room. "Last I saw him he was over there."

I nodded, "Thanks." Before running, well, speed walking, over in the direction he'd pointed.

I slowed my pace as I approached, looking for familiar blonde hair. I sighed, thinking maybe Cal had disappeared already, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, and was met with familiar green eyes.

I smiled, and Cal smiled back at me. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a silver tie. His mask was silver, with silver swirls over the face. Cal held out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

"There's not even music-" I began, but then music began to float through the air. I glanced at Cal, narrowing my eyes, "Did you plan that?"

"No, actually, but that was pretty impressive, right?" Cal replied, chuckling.

I nodded, "Yeah, it was."

Cal offered his arm to me, and I took it, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. The music was louder here, and Cal stood in front of me, bowed to me, then stepped closer, placing one hand on my waist, the other holding my hand.

We began to move with the music. It was waltz, and I couldn't help but think this was a classic princess and prince charming moment, one you'd see in a movie, or a book.

I smiled, and Cal grinned back. He spoke quietly, "You know, if the media ever caught us together, it wouldn't end well."

I raised a brow, "What? Two masked strangers can't dance together?"

Cal's eyes gleamed, "You make a fair point." Cal twirled me, and my skirts swished back and forth as I came to an abrupt stop when he pulled me close.

My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled brightly as the music began to pick up, our dance matching. Couples around us began moving around the room, and soon we found ourselves in the middle of a circle.

I laughed with delight, as Cal spun me again, then brought me close, and we simply swayed back and forth. Cal steered us away from the middle of the dance floor, and away from others who might suspect we were romantically involved.

The music ended, and I pulled away from Cal, looking into his eyes. "That was fun, we should do it again sometime." I said.

Cal smiled, "How about in a dance or two?"

"I'll look forward to it." I replied, chuckling.

Cal looked around, then said, "I'll be right back," before disappearing into a crowd.

I heard someone approach, which was easy since she was wearing three-inch heels. I turned, and easily recognized Lena, wearing a see through black metal mask with diamonds in it. Her dress was like a black cloud the way it flowed. Her neckline was _very_ low cut, but it was fastened around the neck.

Lena stopped, recognizing me even with the mask. "Well, if it isn't the Four from Hansport."

I gritted my teeth, but smiled politely, "Lena."

"Nice dress." Lena said, and I couldn't tell if it was sincere or not. My bet was on not.

"And yours, it's so, _fitting_." I replied, eyeing her dress. No doubt she would try to work her magic on Everett tonight.

Lena's grin was almost cat-like, I suppressed a shudder, as she spoke, "You know Kalee, we hardly know each other. We're both in the Elite, shouldn't we get to know each other more?"

"Sorry, I'm not really a….social….person." I replied.

"Oh, come on _chica_ , I'm sure you'd find I'm not so bad once you get to know me." Lena replied, smiling.

 _I highly doubt that,_ I thought, "Thanks, but no thanks. I much prefer the company of books to people." I said.

Lena pouted, "Well, if you'd feel more comfortable around books, we can always meet up in the library."

"No!" I snapped, almost too quickly. Lena's brows raised at my tone.

" _Chica de los libros_ has claws after all." Lena said.

"I speak Spanish you know," I pointed out.

Lena shrugged, "Most people can, and I don't intend to be unheard, if I did, I wouldn't speak, _chica_."

I held back a glare, and noticed Cal emerging from the crowd, two glasses of champagne in hand. I shook my head, and he noticed. Cal glanced at Lena, then, with wide eyes, ducked back into the crowd of people.

Lena looked behind her, trying to see what had caught my attention. She narrowed her eyes at me, and I was sure she was suspicious. She just wasn't sure what she should be suspicious of.

"Well, _chica,_ not that I don't love talking to you, but I have a crown prince to win." Lena said, marching away, but not before looking back over her shoulder at me, curiosity in those dark eyes.

I sighed in relief, then went to the crowd of people, in an attempt to find Cal. I was jostled, and bumped into the second person today. But when I turned, I found it was Cal.

I smiled up at him, as he awkwardly handed me a glass of champagne in the crowd of people. I chuckled, and took the glass, taking a sip.

"What was Lena saying?" He asked, concern evident on his face, even with mask on.

"She was just trying to annoy me, and get me to talk to her more. Fortunately for me, and less so for your brother, she decided to go flirt with him for a while." I answered.

Cal nodded, posture relaxing as much as it could in the crowd. I gradually finished my champagne, and Cal took my glass to dispose of it. When he returned, music started up again.

"I believe you owe me another dance?" Cal asked, holding out a hand.

I grinned, and took it, moving with him to the dance floor. The dance was faster than the last one, and we didn't bother with formal dance moves, choosing to move to whatever beat we felt instead.

We danced energetically, and Cal would occasionally twirl me around. I wasn't sure if it was the music, the dancing, the champagne, or if it was just the right moment, but I stopped dancing, and really _looked_ at Cal.

I wasn't sure if I was ever going to find anyone else who made me this happy, or understood me as well he did, but I wasn't going to waste another moment.

"Kalee? Is something wrong?" Cal asked, he too stopped dancing.

Throwing caution to the wind, I leaned forward, and my lips met Cal's. Cal seemed surprised, but didn't pull away. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't see Everett to the right of us, blending into the crowd, watching us with a small smile on his face.

Nor did I see Lena on the left of us in the crowd, watching us with a smile smile on her face too.

* * *

 **Wow, 3 one shots in one day! I feel so accomplished, oh my gosh. I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	4. The Worst Best First Date Ever

**Kalee's POV**

I _really_ did not want to do this, but I knew I had to. Everett had asked me on a date, well, a 'fake date' to appease the media. The Elite were only a few more eliminations away, and if Everett and I didn't go on a date, they would start to wonder why I was still around.

I knew why I wanted to be here, and I suspected Everett does too, but he's been generous enough to keep me around this long, despite a blooming romance clearly not in our future.

Everett had told me to wear somewhat casual clothes, so I had decided on black dress pants, and the least fancy dress shirt in my closet. I tied my hair up into a ponytail, and didn't bother with excessive makeup- only a little blush- before heading downstairs to where Everett said to meet.

I finally found the spot and waited about five minutes before Everett rounded a corner, spotting me. He was wearing a dress shirt, which the top two buttons were not fastened, and casual khaki pants. I guess they wouldn't let him wear completely casual either.

"Hello Lady Kalee," Everett greeted, "I hope your day is going well?"

"It is, thank you." I replied.

Everett pushed open a door next to us, and leaned down next to me to whisper, "Just pretend like you're having a good time, and we can both be on our way."

I nodded, and entered the room before us. The kitchen. I looked around and realized there were camera-men waiting to take pictures of our date. I threw on a fake smile, and let Everett lead me over to a counter, where there were supplies laid out.

"I've never cooked before," I told Everett under my breath.

"It's okay, just go with it until the camera-men leave." He replied, opening one of the cook books. Well, baking recipes book.

Not long into the 'date' the camera crew left, and we were alone. Everett and I loosed a breath of relief at the same time.

"Okay, neither of us want to be here, so let's just bake the damned cookies and go," Everett said, looking at a sugar cookie recipe.

"Why are you so rude?" I asked sharply, then realized maybe I shouldn't talk to the only person keeping me here like that.

Everett looked at me, as though in shock I had noticed his rude behavior. "I was under the impression you didn't like me, so I was just trying to relieve you of my presence."

"Did it ever occur to you it's because you act so mean that I don't like you?" I asked rhetorically, "Yeah, didn't think so."

Everett was silent for a moment, "I don't know, I guess it's just easier than letting people know how I really feel?"

I nodded slowly, "I understand that, when I was younger, I used to hide my emotions too. But it kind of backfired on me, so, now I tell the people I trust the most."

The two of us stood in silence for a moment, before Everett cleared his throat, smirking, "Now, are we going to make some damn cookies or what?"

* * *

Everett was betting the cookies would be horrible, I was betting they'd be good, but neither of us could know until they came out of the oven. Everett had just told a joke, and it was actually pretty funny.

"Okay Kalee, I'm going to consider this our introduction interview, since our initial interview wasn't very eventful." Everett said. I chuckled, and nodded. "Why do you like reading so much?"

I sat, contemplating how I wanted to explain it. "I guess, I just find books to be a safe place. You know, they never judge you, they always have a new world to dive into if you need to get away from your own world, and they also provide a great vocabulary."

Everett snorted at the last part, but then he nodded, "I guess I just never understood how people can love reading, I've tried to ask Cal, but I didn't get it then either."

I smirked, "Not everyone does, that's the beauty of finding someone else who loves the same things you do."

Everett looked at me thoughtfully, "You're pretty wise, you know that?"

I shrugged, "I guess my inner 'teacher' is making an appearance."

Everett raised a brow, "That's what you'd want to be? A teacher?"

I nodded, smiling fondly, "Yeah, I'd like to help kids who don't think they'd succeed in school, or who don't like it."

Everett smirked, "Kids like me?"

I snorted, "I'd like to _prevent_ kids from becoming you." I shot.

"Ooh, that's hurtful." Everett said, placing a hand over his heart.

I scoffed, "Yeah, right." Before I could think twice about it I was grabbing a handful of flour, and throwing it at Everett.

Everett's eyes widened, as he looked down at his now flour-covered outfit. I gasped, and laughed at Everett's shocked expression. Everett scowled, then picked up a handful of flour himself, and threw it at me.

Before I could dive off the counter, I was hit by the cloud of flour, and my dress shirt was covered in flour.

"Oh, now look what you've done, you've ruined the only casual-ish shirt I have." I scolded Everett.

He smirked, "You started it."

"I didn't realize what I was doing!" I countered.

"No excuse." Everett said, clicking his tongue.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

The timer for the cookies went off, and Everett took the pan out of the oven. The cookies smelled good, but our bet was resting on the taste, not the smell. After the cookies cooled, we frosted them, heavily. I shuddered just looking at the cookies, there was no way I'd not throw up after eating all of these cookies.

Finally the cookies were ready to be eaten. We both grabbed one, and faced each other, taking the first bite of the cookies.

They. Were. Awful.

Everett and I both spit out the bite of cookie. I gagged at the taste in my mouth. I shook my head, "Everett, did you put _salt_ in instead of sugar?"

Everett shrugged, "They both look the same!"

"You didn't taste both containers before putting them in the mix?" I asked, as though it would have been obvious to him.

"No." Everett said, chuckling. He tossed the cookies in the trash, then looked at me questioningly. "Up for another try?" I smiled in response, already keeping the salt away from his reach.

* * *

I carried a platter of cookies with me down the hallway. I found a familiar door, and knocked on it, waiting patiently until it opened. Cal's brows rose as he took in the cookies.

I shrugged, "It turns out your brother isn't so bad at baking when he's not using too much salt. Don't worry, I made sure he didn't poison them or anything."

Cal smiled, and stepped aside, letting me into the room.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I felt like writing this morning, and I had this little bonding idea between Ev and Kalee. This is kind of how I imagine one of their 'dates' going, since they don't like each other romantically. But this is kind of how I imagine their transition from uneasy tolerance, to kind-of-friendly interactions. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. A Birthday Party

**Kalee's POV**

I woke up, and looked around groggily. _God, I'll never get used to these palace sheets,_ I thought, closing my eyes again. I was about to fall asleep, when I gasped, sat bolt upright. I looked at the calendar on the wall next to the bed, and grinned widely, quickly getting out of bed.

It was April 18th, a very special day. He didn't know, but I'd scraped up the time to get a birthday present, and I even asked the chefs to make him a small cake. The royal family was throwing him a party, yes, but I wanted to make sure he knew I cared just as much.

Because it's Cal; I wanted to make sure he had a good birthday.

I got out of bed, and made my way over to my wardrobe, opting for a simple enough dress for me to get changed by myself. It was a blue-purple dress with flowers stitched onto the bodice, and onto some of the skirt.

I slipped on some silver flats, and made my way downstairs to the dining hall. Breakfast was to be served, and then we had lessons, but later tonight there was a party for Cal's birthday.

I entered the dining hall, and saw that the other Selected were there, all 11 of us. I smiled as I entered, and bowed to the king and queen. They nodded, and I seated myself between Maggie and Bella. They greeted me, and a servant came to deliver a plate of food to me.

About twenty minutes into breakfast, the doors opened, and in strolled Everett, his hand clasping Cal's shoulder proudly. Everett was smirking, and Cal had a small, embarrassed smile on his face. Something told me Cal had not wanted grand entrance.

Cal's eyes quickly found mine, and I smiled at him, and his eyes brightened. Cal was wearing a blue shirt under a white jacket, which looked surprisingly good together. He took a seat at his chair, and his father told parents told him happy birthday. Cal nodded to his father, and accepted a kiss on the cheek from his mother.

Everett sat next to Cal, and immediately struck up a conversation with him. I smiled, glad the brothers were getting along so well. I continued eating, striking up a pleasant conversation with Maggie.

Maggie was telling me how she was going to wear a green, satin dress tonight for the party, and I smiled. When she asked me what I was wearing, I told her I wasn't going to change.

"Really? Why not?" She asked.

"I don't see a point in changing dresses." I replied simply, taking a bite of my apple crumble.

Maggie raised a brow, but stayed silent as we went back to our breakfast. I looked up at the royal table again, and saw Cal eating his own breakfast, but after a second, he looked up and met gazes with me, as if he could sense that I was looking to him.

He smiled softly, and I returned it, then Cal's attention was drawn to his mother, who was telling him something. Everett stood, saying something to his parents and Cal, before the girls stood, curtsied, and he left.

* * *

Everyone had left shortly after that, and we had to attend lessons. They were pretty boring, and I think some girls were hoping to be called out onto a date, but I didn't expect Everett to have any dates today.

Our lessons were over foreign countries, particularly Italy today. I sighed, dazing out, I had already read so many books over Italy over the years, I could probably teach the tutor something.

Finally lessons finished, and we were free for the rest of the day. I went to my room right away, and looked through my nightstand, making sure the gifts I'd wrapped were still there.

I glanced at the book on my nightstand, and smiled, settling on my bed, and deciding to read for the next few hours.

Before I knew it, it was about two hours before the party would start. My maids came in, and fixed my hair and makeup, before making sure my dress was still okay to be worn to the party, before sending me on my way.

I arrived in the ballroom, and once the doors opened, I smiled. It was going to be quite the party, but it was also tame compared to other parties that had been held. There were shades of silver, blues, and greens decorating the room, and soft music played. Selected were mingling with each other and the royal family, Everett, of course, receiving the most attention.

Cal was mingling with Maggie, and she was talking animatedly. I decided I would patiently wait my turn, and headed towards the table filled with food. I smiled as I spotted cheesecake, and gladly picked up a plate to occupy myself for the time being. After a few minutes, I had finished my cheesecake, and had decided the cookies would be my next victim, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned, and saw Cal in front of me. I smiled brightly, and before he could speak, I excitedly announced, "Happy Birthday!"

Cal blushed, and smiled softly, "Thank you, but it's not really a big deal, I hate these parties."

My brow furrowed, "Of course it's a big deal, it's your birthday!"

Cal shook his head, "Yeah, but I also hate being the center of attention."

"Ah," I said, staring down at the cookie in my hand. I smiled, and turned to him, holding the cookie out to him.

He glanced at it, another small smile curling the edge of his mouth, then took the cookie. "Thank you, is this my birthday present?"

I scoffed, "Did you really think I wouldn't get you a birthday present?" Cal sighed, and shoved the cookie in his mouth.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't. Maybe just lend me another book." Cal admitted.

"I already suggested two books to you, and lent you another two. Did you go through them that fast?" I asked incredulous.

"No," Cal said, "but I always need more books."

I nodded, "I get that, plus, I promise the gift is nothing too big."

Cal gave a short nod, and his posture relaxed a little, "Can I get any hints?"

I smirked, "Nope. You have to wait until I come by your room later." Cal reddened, and I realized my mistake. "Oh, uh, no. It-it's actually a present, not- oh god."

Cal blushed even harder, and shook his head, "No-no. I-it's my fault I shouldn't have even been thinking- I'm sorry."

"No worries," I said, my cheeks hot. I glanced at the cookies on the table, and grabbed the whole plate, offering him a cookie. He quickly grabbed multiple, and focused his attention on the cookie. I grabbed a handful of cookies too, and ate them in silence.

About 15 minutes- and half a plate of cookies- later, Everett came over to the table, and noticed the tension between Cal and I. He didn't ask questions, other than, "What happened to the cookies?"

"We ate them," Cal replied simply, shoving another cookie into his mouth.

I snorted, and nodded. "Yep."

Everett glanced between us, and shook his head, "What happened? Who said what? Lord knows you two are too awkward to ever talk about anything other than books."

"Hey-" Cal and I said at the same time, but Everett wasn't done.

"Just admit it, you like each other, and it's obvious to me, so stop beating around the bush and get to admitting your undying love for each other or whatever." He said, grabbing a cookie from the plate.

Cal blushed, and shook his head, "Everett, it's not-"

"We're not crushing on each other," I said, but trailed off. _Were we?_

Everett rolled his eyes, "And I'm not crown prince." Everett left after that, leaving Cal and I to ourselves.

I glanced at Cal, and found he was already looking at me. "Well, I suppose he's right. We shouldn't get so worked up over little comments like that."

Cal nodded, "Right….so, I'll see you tonight for the gifts?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

I knocked on Cal's door, and it quickly opened. Cal's brows rose as he saw the tiny blue cake I was holding, and the two small packages I was holding. He let me into the room, and offered me a seat at his desk, dragging up a chair for himself.

I set the cake down, and offered him a fork, "Cake first, then presents."

Cal grinned, and dug into the cake. _These castle cooks really knew what they were doing_ , I thought, taking a bite of the cake. Soon the cake was almost completely gone, but after eating so many cookies, neither of us could finish the cake.

I smiled brightly, and clapped my hands, "Okay, now you can open your presents."

Cal smiled softly, and took the packages, opening them carefully. His laughter was bright and sounded like bells ringing.

"I love them, they're amazing." He said, holding up the bookmarks I'd picked out. One said, _You're a bookworm, and you know it._ The other said, _This is where you fell asleep._

I grinned, glad that he liked them. "Happy Birthday, Cal."

Cal turned his attention from the bookmarks, to me, and his gaze softened, "Thank you, Kalee."

When it was time for me to leave, Cal opened the door for me. I stepped out into the hallway, "Kalee."

I turned to Cal, heart fluttering, "Yes?"

His gaze looked determined, "I just wanted to say that-" He paused, studying my face, and his gaze softened, "That you're a great friend."

My heart calmed, and I nodded, "You too. Goodnight Cal." Cal nodded, and I made my way back to my bedroom. Thoughts plaguing me the entire way, mostly, _He doesn't love you back._

* * *

 **Happy chapter 5 everyone! Thanks for the support and the views. The references/inspiration for the bookmarks can be found on the pinterest board (yes, they're real, well, a version of them is). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. A Million Vows

**Kalee's POV**

I paced back and forth, my long, white dress dragging behind me. I was nervous, to say the least. What if Cal backed out, what if he didn't really want to do this? _Nonsense, he wouldn't have proposed otherwise,_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Will you stop pacing? You'll ruin your dress." Fallon said, I turned to face, her and chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." I replied.

Fallon raised a brow, "I could tell." I sighed, and looked in the mirror. My hair was pulled into a fancy updo, and my makeup was very light, yet elegant. I looked way older than 20, and immediately regretted looking in the mirror, as I now wanted to take my makeup off.

"This ridiculous, do I really have to wear makeup?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, if you want to catch Cal's attention right away." Fallon said.

I snorted, "I doubt makeup would make a difference as to whether or not Cal would notice me. He always finds me, anywhere we are."

Fallon raised a brow, "Okay Snow White, calm down. You have to wear the makeup for the cameras."

I sighed, and fiddled with the skirt of my dress. Fallon sighed, and held my arms up, keeping them from messing with my dress. I let out a cry, "Oh, what am I doing? What if Cal and I get married and then we discover we don't work out? What if, what if we're not happy? What if-"

"Kalee, stop. Cal loves you, and you love Cal. It's obvious to anyone who sees you two together. Now, calm down, and let me fix your veil." Fallon said.

Her words helped calm me, but I was still nervous. I was signing my entire life over to the royal family. My family would become ones, and no doubt my mother would try to have a say in anything she could. I loved my mother, yes, but she was also a caste-climber; and I had just given her the easiest caste climb ever.

 _But, on the other hand, if you hadn't signed up, you wouldn't have met Cal._ I smiled to myself as my heart reminded me that it was all worth it. _Plus, you're a One without the responsibility of being queen,_ my logical side added in. I chuckled to myself this time, not caring if Fallon gave me a strange look.

After about 30 minutes, it was time for me to head downstairs to the ballroom, where the ceremony was being held. I took a deep breath, and made my way downstairs, Fallon holding up the end of my dress for me.

I stood outside of the large doors, my pulse suddenly spiking. I turned to Fallon, "I-I can't-"

"Yes, you can, and you will." Fallon said as my father made his way over to me. I turned my attention to my father, who was offering a small smile.

I hadn't really wanted my father to walk me down the aisle, but my mother had insisted, so I'd relented. He stood, and offered his arm to me. Fallon smiled, and stepped aside, sliding into the ballroom before us.

I took my father's arm, and the doors opened, soft, slow music playing from behind the altar. I saw a huge crowd of people. Old Selected, royal visitors, ambassadors, rich citizens, and of course the media. In the front row was the royal family, and Everett's wife, Bella. My family was in the row right behind them.

My attention turned to the altar, where Cal stood, smiling brightly at me. I smiled up at him, and focused on him, ignoring everyone and everything as I made my way to him. His eyes were the brightest I'd ever seen them, and I blushed at the thought that it was because of me.

My father let me go at the altar, and kissed my hand, before giving it to Cal to help me up the step to the altar. I stood, and faced Cal, suddenly feeling ecstatic. I wondered why I was nervous, just looking at Cal reassured me he wasn't going anywhere.

I barely heard the pastor as he said the traditional vows. All I knew was that Cal and I had each written our own unique vows for after the traditional ones. "And now, Prince Callum, your vows?" My breath hitched, and I smiled at Cal, waiting. Neither of us had heard the other's vows, so I was anxious to hear what he came up with.

Cal nodded, taking a deep breath, then faced me.

"Kalee, I've always been what people would peg as the 'shy' bookworm. But, with you, I don't feel shy, in fact, I feel free. You've opened my eyes, and my heart, in a way that I thought no one ever would. When we met in that library, I couldn't have guessed we'd be here almost 2 years later. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was luck, but, I certainly couldn't imagine never meeting you. You've made my life infinitely better, thank you." Cal kissed my wedding ring, then placed it on my finger.

I blinked back tears, smiling at Cal. It took me a moment to realize it was my turn to say my vow.

"Cal, you already know this, but I came here as a favor to my mother. I didn't have a reason to stay, but, when I met you, that all changed. I suddenly felt like I finally found someone who understood me, and liked me for me. I felt like I could be myself around you, and I've never felt so grateful for anything in my life. I love you."

I slid the ring onto Cal's finger, and he smiled brightly at me, eyes shining from holding in tears. The pastor spoke, "You may now kiss the bride." As Cal's lips met mine, I heard the crowd cheering.

We broke apart, both of us blushing intensely. The cameras were trying to get a good picture of us, but Cal pulled my hand, and led me back down the aisle quickly to escape everyone.

* * *

The party was amazing. It was perfectly….us. It was elegant, yet modest, and allowed for us to be the center of attention, but not the entire time. I wouldn't have it any other way. The party's decorations were blue and silver, and I was in love with the blue roses in the vases on each table.

The speeches came from the maid of honor, Fallon, and the best man, Everett. The speeches were certainly interesting, and had no lack of embarrassing stories about Cal from Everett, including a day during the Selection when I had knocked on Cal's door shortly after Everett had teased Cal about my being Cal's 'girlfriend'.

It was time for the first dance before I knew it, and Cal lead me out to the dance floor, my dress floating behind me. We took our positions, and bowed to each other, before he put one hand on my waist, the other in my hand, and we began to waltz to the music being played.

Eventually Cal pulled me to his chest, and we just swayed back and forth, his chin on top of my head. I smiled, cuddling into him. _We're married. Man and Wife. Prince and Princess of Illea._ I glanced up at Cal, and feeling the shift of my head, he looked down at me, smiling.

I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him quickly, before returning to our original position. Cal kissed the top of my head, and I heard him mumble so only I could hear, before the music stopped.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," He said, and I smiled, thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

 **Wow, I'm mass-producing chapters at this point. I hope you enjoyed this! It's a lot of fluff, but it's a wedding, what do you expect? I'm thinking I should start writing some angst to counterbalance the fluff. Maybe some chapters where it doesn't end with CalxKalee? What do you guys think?**


	7. Decisions, Decisions

**Kalee's POV**

I was walking down the hallways of the castle on my way to the library to pick out another book. I had already finished two over the past week and a half. The Selection was moving along pretty slowly recently, and the girls had a lot of free time; I just preferred to read rather than gossip.

I was about to open the library doors, when they opened from the inside, and Celia walked out. She glanced at me, pausing for a second, before walking away. I stared after her, confused as to why she'd paused by me.

I shrugged, and walked into the library, making a beeline for the fiction section in hopes of finding something that would interest me. I heard shuffling from behind me, and turned to see Cal looking through a shelf, a small smile on his face.

"Cal, hey!" I said, moving over to him. He looked up, and smiled.

"Hello Kalee, how are you today?" He asked.

"I'm doing well, and you?" I asked.

"Very well, thank you." He replied, taking a book off the shelf.

I smiled, "I'm looking for a new book, have any suggestions?" I asked.

Cal shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'll check my bookshelves."

My brows furrowed, "How can you not be sure? You always have suggestions."

"My mind is just drawing a blank right now," came Cal's reply.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem distant," I said, about to touch his forehead to see if he had a fever.

He pulled back, "I'm fine, really, I just have a lot on my mind. Look, I have to go, but I'll see you later, okay?"

 _He left,_ I scoffed in disbelief, _he never just leaves._

I grabbed a random book from the shelf, no longer feeling like reading, and made my way back to the women's room.

* * *

I sat at dinner, eating contently with Maggie on one side, and Fallon on the other. Maggie was talking to a girl named Stefanie, who seemed nice enough, and Fallon was focused on her food.

I glanced up at the royal family's table, and willed Cal to look at me, he didn't. I sighed, and moved my dinner around my dish with my fork. _Why is Cal ignoring me? Did I do something?_

"What's wrong?" Fallon asked, drawing my attention from my uneaten dinner.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm just not hungry."

Fallon's eyes narrowed, "Oh no, something's wrong, and I'm not going anywhere until you eat, or tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, and shoved a forkful of food into my mouth. Fallon nodded, but her eyes seemed sad. I scoffed internally, I hated pity, and I didn't need it from anyone right now. I sat straight, and finished my entire plate.

Fallon looked away, and I looked back at Cal, who was talking to Everett. Everett's gaze flicked to me, but I couldn't read his expression before he looked back to Cal. Cal eventually stood, and left the dining hall, my eyes following him out. Everett's shoulders slumped, and he seemed to lose his appetite, then he too left.

"Oh, no." Fallon muttered. I turned to her, and saw she was studying me closely. "You like Callum."

I stiffened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fallon scoffed, "Please, I know that look. What happened, why are you upset?"

I sighed, "Look, fine, if you com to my room after dinner I'll tell you."

* * *

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd actually come!" I retorted, staring at Fallon who was standing outside of my door.

"Oh come on Kalee, I know something is up between you and Cal, and clearly you're upset about it, so just talk to me." Fallon said. I sighed, and stepped to the side, letting Fallon into my bedroom.

She immediately went over to the bed, and I closed the door, following her. She patted the bed, and I sat next to her. She turned to me, and held my hands. I had to resist the urge to pull them away, but she spoke, "Now, tell me everything."

After I told Fallon everything that happened, and about what we were like until before then she seemed deep in thought.

"Kalee, you have to remember, he's prince, he could just be stressed about paperwork or something." Fallon said.

"I know, but-" I paused, "But he's always been nice to me, and now he seems so distant, I tried to ask him a question about books and he all but shot me down."

Fallon's eyes were sympathetic, and I held back wince. "I know, but, maybe you should just go talk to him, try to figure out what's going on. If he really cares about you, nothing could get in between you."

I sighed, and nodded, "You're probably right. I'm probably just overthinking again, thanks, Fallon."

Fallon smiled, and nodded. "Now, go talk to him, I'll wait here until you get back."

* * *

I knocked on Cal's door, and waited exactly three seconds before he opened the door. He had a grin on his face, and his face looked surprised when he saw me. A voice in the back of my mind was screaming at me, but I couldn't tell what.

"Kalee?" He said, "What are you doing here?"

I raised a brow, "Who else would it be?"

Cal nodded once, "Fair enough, what can I do for you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Cal? Are you okay? You act as if we don't even know each other."

Cal's brows rose, "Why would you think that?"

I sighed, and stepped around him into his room. He shut the door, and I spoke rapidly, "Maybe it's because earlier today you acted like I was bothering you, then you left like it was nothing. Then you didn't look at me once during dinner, and you seemed to be arguing with Everett again, and I'm worried about you."

Cal sighed, and was about to speak, when a knock sounded at his bedroom door. We both stiffened, and my gaze shot to him, accusing.

I scoffed when he didn't reply, and pushed past him to get to the door. I opened it, and saw Celia on the other side, smiling until she saw me. I let out a disbelieving laugh, and turned to Cal.

"This is who you were expecting?" I asked, then remembered her leaving the library. I turned to look at Celia, who looked nervous, I shook my head, and pushed past her out into the hallway.

I made it to the end of the hallway before Cal caught me, "Kalee, wait, hear me out."

I turned to him, glaring, "You invited her to your room? What, like you did with me? Or do you actually like this girl?" I shot.

Cal seemed stunned for a moment, but then said, "Kalee, please, she's not….we're not-"

I let out a dark chuckle, "You know, I actually thought maybe you liked me, but I guess I'm nothing special, right? A new girl comes along and you treat her the same, leading her on until you break her heart."

"I didn't-" He paused, seemingly understanding for the first time. "Wait, you-"

I scoffed, and turned on my heel, leaving him, but he caught my arm, and held me. "Kalee, please, I didn't know you liked me, I wouldn't have-"

"Save it, Cal. You like her, and I guess she likes you, so you don't have to make anymore broken promises." I spat, tearing myself from his grip.

"Kalee, I'm sorry, but-"

"No! You're not sorry, Cal! That's exactly your problem, I befriend you, and you make it seem like maybe you like me too, but then you turn around and chase the next poor girl in your sights who seems like she needs someone." I ranted, glaring at him.

Cal seemed taken aback. Everett came around the corner of the hallway, expression concerned. I spotted him, and asked, "Did you know about Celia?"

Everett glanced between us, and nodded, "Yes, I knew, but I'm on your side Kalee."

"I don't think anyone is really on my side right now." I said, fighting back tears. _Don't cry, you don't want their sympathy._

Cal stepped towards me, and I shook my head, "Don't come near me. I don't want to talk to you anymore Callum Schreave."

As I turned and practically jogged to the stairs, I heard Everett say, "Don't go after her, you can't fix this right now."

* * *

I barged into my room, tears now streaming down my face. Fallon jolted, and turned to me, eyes wide. She moved over to the bed, and I joined her, crying into her shoulder.

"What happened?" Fallon asked, smoothing my hair.

I told her, I told her everything, down to the last detail.

Fallon seemed ready to explode at Cal herself, but she stayed with me, and tried to calm me down.

A little while later, a knock sounded on my door. I let out a dry sob, so Fallon stood and answered the door, keeping me from view. I heard her voice, cold and distant, "What do you want?"

I heard Everett's voice from the other side of the door. _Of course it's not Cal, he's too busy replacing you with Celia._ "Cal thought it best for me to come instead of him."

Fallon replied, "Well, Kalee doesn't care who it is, she's not accepting any apologies right now."

I heard Everett sigh, "He's really sorry, he didn't know Kalee felt that way about him."

Fallon scoffed, "Is he really sorry? I don't see him here on his knees begging for Kalee's forgiveness. I instead see a boy who's too terrified of the wrath that is Kalee, so he sent his brother in case things went south, it wouldn't be his neck on the line."

And with that she slammed the door shut, and locked it before Everett could even think about just walking in. Fallon looked to me, with sad eyes, but now I was willing to take the sympathy, as she walked over, and enfolded me in a hug.

"Don't worry, it will work itself out." Fallon said, but I had a hard time believing her.

* * *

I had decided I didn't want to stay here a minute longer than necessary, and sought out Everett the next morning before breakfast.

"Everett!" I called, and he flinched, but turned to face me.

"Yes?"

"I would like to go home, please." I said, watching his reaction closely.

"Really?" He asked, "Cal won't-"

"I don't care what Callum thinks." I said, fighting the urge to raise my voice at Everett, after all, he was just the messenger boy.

Everett sighed, then nodded, "Pack your things then, feel free to take dresses and jewelry. I'll bid you goodbye after breakfast."

I nodded my thanks, and went back to my room to pack. I didn't want to take much, only one dress, and a sapphire and diamond necklace. I didn't want to go home right now, so I planned on a hotel where I could stay. I glanced at the nightstand next to my bed, where my favorite book sat. _Eirwen_.

 _Eirwen,_ the first book I had lent Cal, the first book we really bonded over. I stared at in thought, then grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote out a message.

 _My Dearest Cal,_

 _I don't forgive you, I don't know if I ever will. So I'm leaving this book here for you to remember what you lost, what you threw away so carelessly, and I hope you have to look at this book on your shelf for the rest of your life._

 _K.M._

I left the note and the book by Cal's door, then picked up then made my way down to the front doors of the castle.

Everett was waiting, my luggage already in the limo taking me to the hotel about 30 minutes away. He watched me approach, and almost looked sad to see me leave. I lifted my chin up, and walked over to him, waiting for the official goodbye to be over so I could leave.

"Kalee, it's been a pleasure, you've changed both me and Cal, and I'm sad to see you go." Everett said.

I shook my head, "I'll miss this place, though I'm not sure all memories will be pleasant."

That's when I spotted Cal at the top of the stairs off to the left. We locked gazes, and I noticed he was holding the book and note I'd left by his door. "Goodbye Kalee, I hope you know that I really did care for you."

I fought back tears, "And I, you. But you made your decision, and I made mine. Goodbye Callum."

I nodded to Everett, and turned on my heel, leaving the castle, and everything I'd dreamed of in the past few months behind.

* * *

 **This. Absolutely. DESTROYED me to write. I teared up multiple times, and my heart hurt to write them fighting, as I can't see them doing to often, since Cal and Kalee seem so good for each other. But I wanted to try something other than fluff, and this is the result. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though.**


	8. In Sickness

**Hey everyone! Today I have Cal's POV! Hopefully I write it okay, lol**

* * *

 **Cal's POV**

Everett was leaning into the book I'd placed in front of him. I'd taken the liberty of writing down all of the expenses we've spent towards New Asia in the past six months. I stood, already knowing the numbers were higher than Everett wanted them to be.

Everett sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, "And you're sure these are right?"

"Would I have taken this to you if I wasn't sure?" I replied, Everett shot me a glare, but turned his attention back to the figures.

"We have to fix this-" A knock interrupted Everett, and we both turned to the office door as a maid walked in, her head bowed.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," She greeted. "Your Highness, your wife wishes me to inform you that she won't be making lunch today."

My brows raised, "Why not? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just sick is all. She wanted me to tell you not to worry." The maid said.

"Thank you," I said, and the maid left quickly.

The door closed, and I turned back to Everett's desk. Everett was staring at me, well, at my hands which were tapping the desk. He sighed, and raised a brow, "You want to go check on her, don't you?"

I bit my lip, but nodded. "Yes, but, we have work, and-"

"Cal. Just go." Everett said, "I can handle a few numbers for a little while."

I smiled, and thanked him, quickly leaving the office. I made my way up the stairs and onto the hall where our bedrooms were located, Kalee's was next to mine. I knocked on the door, and her voice rang, "Come in."

I stepped inside, and she groaned, I grinned sheepishly in return. "I knew I shouldn't have had her mention I was sick."

I walked towards her bed, feeling Kalee's forehead. "You knew either way I would have checked on you. You never just miss our time together."

She smiled up at me, "I know. You were busy, weren't you? Go back to work, Cal."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you get better." I replied, pulling up a chair next to her bed.

Kalee rolled her eyes, "Cal, I'm fine, you don't-"

"I'm going to stay, and that's that." I said. Kalee must have seen in my eyes that I meant what I said, and she sighed, giving up her defense.

"What work are you missing?" She asked, raising a brow.

"I'm missing finances, but, I think Everett can handle it for a little while." I replied, smirking at the thought of Everett handling the finances by himself.

"Oh, god, he'll be helpless on his own." Kalee joked.

I chuckled, and nodded "He'll be fine, I think."

"What are the kids doing?" Kalee asked, staring at the wall across from her bed.

"Well, Gavin's in lessons, and Katy's probably in the library somewhere, or in the stables. I don't know where Alison is." I replied, Kalee nodded, and I sighed. I could tell she was out of it today, especially since she was sick.

"Kalee, what are you sick with?" I asked, glancing at her.

Kalee scoffed, "Cal, don't start. You know you get paranoid about this stuff. It's probably just the flu, I'll be better in a few days."

I grimaced, "What if it's not?"

"Cal, don't. Every time I get sick, or one of the kids get sick, you lose your mind." Kalee said, giving me a pointed glance.

I sighed, "I can't help it. You know my mom-"

My words cut off, and we both stayed silent for a moment.

"I know, I'm sorry, you have good reason, but I'm fine Cal, I'll be fine. Just-" Kalee sighed, "Can you read to me?"

I smiled softly, and nodded, "Of course, what would you like to hear?"

Kalee glanced at me, smiling, " _Far Away_ , you know it's my favorite fiction."

I nodded once, "All right."

* * *

After two hours, I had read almost 100 pages in the book, and was about a third of the way done, when a maid walked in with soup. I grinned, and moved aside so the maid could set the tray on the table.

There were actually two bowls, one for Kalee, and one for me. I smiled, setting the book aside, and grabbed a bowl of soup. I helped Kalee sit up, after transferring the soup to the chair. I then grabbed the soup again, and sat, watching Kalee.

Kalee sniffed the soup, and set it aside, I grimaced, "Kalee, you really should eat."

"I feel nauseous, I'm not going to eat if I feel like I'm going to-" Kalee's words died out, and her brow knitted together in focus.

Suddenly she leaped out of bed, luckily the tray of soup didn't topple, and she made a beeline for the bathroom. I sighed, and quickly followed her. She hunched over the toilet, and hurled. I winced, and carefully grabbed her hair, pulling it back for her. She seemed to relax a little at my touch, but was still tense, as she threw up again.

She stopped then, and sat up, leaning into my legs. I reached down, and ran my hand along her forehead- which was burning up- hoping to help her cool down. She sighed, and I heard a sob burst from her throat.

"Kalee, it's okay, you're sick-" She cut into my words, with another loud sob.

"Thank you, Cal. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kalee said between sobs.

I was extremely unsettled, she was acting as though she'd done something wrong. I frowned, gazing down at her. I lowered down, and knelt next to her, "Kalee, you don't have to apologize for being sick, and you especially don't have to thank me for loving you."

Kalee sniffled, "I know, but-"

I kissed her, silencing her doubts. I ignored the taste it left since she'd just finished throwing up, but I focused on her, and the sparkle that was now back in her eyes. She smiled, and leaned into me, allowing me to lead her back to the bed. She sat, and I handed her the bowl of soup, which she happily ate beside me.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter after the last one, hehe. Well, this was kind-of fluff, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Btw this chapter occurs in the same timeline as chapter 1, as was notable by the children's names. And, Kalee's pregnancy turned out to be another girl they named Alison! Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Unhappy Memories

**Kalee's POV**

I heard arguing emerging from the music room, and knew it was Gavin and Katy before I even entered.

"I want the piano, Gavin!" Katy complained, trying to shove him out of the way.

"Bug off, Katy! Just a little longer!" Gavin snapped, shoving her back.

I stood, watching them bicker for a minute longer, before I decided to break it up. "Gavin, Katy, stop arguing."

They both froze, and turned to look at me. Gavin's curly blonde hair fell into his eyes when he turned to look at me, and pushed his hair up sharply, glancing at me. Katy huffed, and glared at Gavin.

"Mom, he won't let me use the piano." Katy accused.

"I'm not done practicing!" Gavin said, glaring back at Katy.

"Stop! Both of you, Gavin, give her the piano, you've practiced enough for one day." I said.

"But she doesn't even _like_ to play, Mom, you know that!" Gavin complained.

"Yes, I know Dear, but she wants to practice, so let her practice, I'm sure she won't be long." I replied.

"But Mom-"

"No buts, what I say goes, I'm your mother." I sternly replied.

Gavin huffed, and stood roughly from the piano stool. He glared at Katy, who smirked smugly at him. "It's not fair! You always spoil her rotten!"

"Enough, Gavin-"

"No! Why does she always get away with everything, and I'm always the one you love to punish for doing nothing wrong." Gavin yelled, tears building up.

I snapped, "You don't get to tell me that I'm treating you unfairly! You could be _so_ much worse off."

 _The stories your father and uncle could tell you would alone be enough to stop your complaints._

Gavin was about to argue, but I cut him off, "I'm _sorry_ that you have to share the piano with your _sister_. You should consider yourself lucky. So many families are way worse off, and there's nothing they can do about it. So stop complaining about trivial matters when you have the _world_ at your fingertips, Gavin."

Gavin went pale, and stared at shock in me. I'd never snapped like that at any of my kids, but they'd pushed me past the limits. I quickly left the music room, and I could feel their stares following me out.

* * *

I groaned, slumping into my bedroom. Cal looked up from the book he was reading, eyes wide.

"Kalee, what's wrong?" He asked, standing quickly.

I sighed, and shook my head, falling onto the bed. Cal came over, and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my back soothingly. "Kay, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

I groaned, "I yelled at the kids."

Cal raised a brow, "That's what you're upset about?"

"No, you don't get it, Cal. I didn't just yell, I snapped at them. I-" My voice softened to a whimper despite my efforts against it, "I _really_ yelled at them, at Gavin."

"What happened?" Cal asked.

"I don't know. Gavin was complaining, like usual, and then he complained about his life being unfair, and I just-" I paused, sitting up next to Cal. "I said he could be so much worse off."

Cal paled, "Did you mention-"

"No. That's not my life story to tell." I replied, and Cal seemed to relax a little, but I knew he was travelling back into his memories, because I was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

 **During the Selection**

I was walking down the hall to Cal's room, when I heard crashing coming from a room down the hall. I turned the corner, and saw the room where the noise was coming from. The door was cracked open, and I saw two figures fighting, one appeared to be younger, the other older.

I opened the door to tell them to stop, when I realized what was happening. Everett was being held by the shirt collar by King Jonathan, who had a fist raised, and fury in his eyes. His eyes shifted though when he saw me, from anger, to fear and panic.

I glanced to Everett, whose face was swollen, and he shook his head. I darted from the room, running as quickly as I could. I heard a curse behind me, and could only assume it was the king.

I raced down the hall, and began pounding on Cal's door. He opened it quickly, and stared down at me, expression concerned. I raced past him, and slammed the door shut. "He's-he-"

I couldn't finish the sentence before there was a pounding on the bedroom door. Cal cursed, and I winced. Cal led me into the attached bathroom, and shut the door as the other burst open.

I heard the king's voice, "Where is she?" Cold, demanding.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cal replied, equally cold, but far more timid.

"You can't fool me, boy, I know you're fond of her." The king said, his voice closer now.

I heard the shuffling of feet, and the bathroom door swung open, King Jonathan glaring down at me, Cal behind him, pure terror on his face. Jonathan grabbed my arm, and yanked me out of the bathroom.

"What are you going to do to her?" Cal's voice wavered, following us.

"I just need to talk to her." The king replied.

"Like you 'talk' to Everett?" Cal snapped, then shrank back at the glare Jonathan leveled him.

"No." Was all Jonathan said before he dragged me out of Cal's room.

* * *

"What will it take? Money? Fame?" Jonathan asked, pacing in his office. I was seated on the sofa in front of him. He was trying to make me an offer to keep silent about what I'd seen.

I was terrified, but I couldn't let him see it. I'd dealt with bullies before, and the first rule is never show your fear.

"I don't want anything." I replied, staring at the wall behind Jonathan.

He stopped pacing, "Everyone wants something." He seemed to be lost in thought, and he finally said, "You want to be royalty?"

My gaze shot up to the king's, and he smiled. "I could easily make Everett-"

"No."

The king raised his brows, then his expression changed to interest, "Cal, then."

"No offense, Your Majesty, but I won't marry your sons just because you say so." I replied.

Jonathan scowled, "I could make your life a living _hell._ "

"Thank you, but I've been through my own hell and back." I was just as surprised the words came out of my mouth as the king was.

He didn't say anything for a moment, before he repeated, "Everyone wants something," and began pacing again.

"You're right, I do." I said, and he stopped, relief flooding his expression.

"Well, what is it?" He demanded.

I made direct eye contact as I said, "I don't want you to do it again."

His expression hardened, and turned into anger, or maybe disgust. "You realize there's no way for you to be sure I'll keep my promise."

"And there's no way you can guarantee I'll keep mine, Your Majesty." I replied.

"There are ways, but-" He paused, considering. "I suppose I can agree to that." I narrowed my eyes and stood.

King Jonathan held out his hand, and I kept the disgust off my face as I shook hands with him.

I was about to leave the office, when he said, "Cal could use someone to be his spine."

I stiffened, and lifted my chin, as I stalked out of the office. I closed the door, and rounded the hallway corner. I let out a small sob, and my hands were free to shake now that I was out of Jonathan's presence.

I took a deep breath, then quickly made my way upstairs to check on Everett and Cal.

* * *

 **Present Day**

A knock on our bedroom door snapped both me and Cal out of our thoughts, and Cal called out, "Come in."

I looked down at my hands, and realized they were shaking from the memory, and quickly shoved them into the folds of my skirt to hide them.

I was surprised when Gavin poked his head into the room. "Hey, uh, mom, can I talk to you?"

I nodded, and he shuffled towards the bed, glancing awkwardly at Cal. "Um, I just-" He took a breath, and blew it out, making his curls bounce. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was thinking, and I know you're right, I just can't help it sometimes. I guess I should learn by now I have a good life. I'm sorry, Mum."

My eyes welled up, and I held out my arms. He quickly embraced me, and I could hear him sniffle, "It's okay Gav, I know it seems unfair, I'm sorry too, I just love you too much."

Gavin laughed lightly, "Well, I guess we both love too much."

I laughed too, and Gavin pulled away. "Now, don't you have homework or other paperwork you should be doing?" I playfully scolded.

Gavin laughed louder this time, and smiled brightly, "Yes I do, bye Mum."

"Bye." I said softly, as Gavin closed the door behind him.

Cal grabbed my hand, and kissed it, "We don't deserve you."

I smiled, and leaned against him, "I guess life just decided to give you a break."

Cal chuckled, "Well, thank goodness for that."

* * *

 **Oh my gosh guys, this chapter is so long! First things first, Gavin is 16 in this chapter, and Katy is 14. Anyways, Wow, so now you know ONE of my many ideas about how Kalee found out about Jonathan being abusive. I have a lot of different ideas for it, but I won't write the others (unless you ask me to, but I'll need more than one person saying so to do it). Welp, see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Dark Days

**Okay guys, before you read this, know that it's an AU, and I'm so sorry for any pain or unease I cause from this chapter.**

* * *

 **Cal's POV**

I stalked down the hall, away from the library. I heard humming from around the corner, but when I came into view of the maid, she stopped humming, and avoided my gaze. I strode past, and when I reached the end of the hall, I heard the humming start up again.

I entered the dining hall, and my family glanced up, watching me carefully. I took my seat next to Everett, who was avoiding my gaze. What was everyone freaking out about? I wasn't mad at anything…. _yet._

"So, Cal, did you find a good book in the library?" Everett asked.

I rolled my eyes, holding up the book. "I don't know did I?"

Everett flinched, but tried to read the title, I scoffed, "It was rhetorical, dumbass."

"Cal, don't speak that way to your brother," My mother scolded, I glared at her, and she shrank back.

"You're right. I'm sorry Everett, I should have said something a bit _nicer_." I said, cutting off the last word.

Everett shook his head, "No, Cal, it's fine."

I snorted, and turned to my food. The rest of dinner was silent. I left dinner early, and I could feel the tension leave my family as I walked away.

* * *

I made my way to my room, and saw there were two maids cleaning, "Get out."

They left immediately, dipping their heads as they left. I scowled, and threw my book onto my desk, grabbing a glass and the bottle of whiskey I'd taken from Everett. I filled a glass, and knocked it back, savoring the burn it left in my throat.

I could feel a headache coming on, and regretted even talking to my family at dinner. I was fine until Everett had spoken. God, I couldn't stand him. He had everything; the favor of the palace staff, our mother's love, the whole kingdom on his side, and under his reign soon enough.

I scowled, and threw the glass I was holding at the wall across the room. Then there was me, the younger prince, the left-over, the feared prince among the staff and even my family. _Not that I mind being feared,_ I thought, standing and stretching.

I was about to head into the bathroom to take a shower, when a soft knock sounded at the door. I scowled, but called, "Come in."

It was Everett. Of course it was. I sighed, and glared at him, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if-" He stopped, when he saw the bottle of whiskey on the desk.

I scoffed, and waved a hand, "Take it, I'll just find another in your stash. God knows you need it."

Everett carefully walked over to the desk, and took the bottle, watching me out of the side of his eye, "Thanks, but why are you letting me take it?"

I snorted, "Your pathetic enough already. Dad beats you, Mom's the only one you got and even she doesn't give a damn enough to make sure you're safe. Drinking is your escape, and hell, if it keeps you drunk, all the more you'll be out of my way."

Everett grimaced, "You know-"

"I know _what,_ Everett? I know that I'm not a nice guy? Gee, thanks, I don't think I'd had that one figured out. At least I'm my own person, and not Dad's little puppet." I shot. Everett shrank back, and I knew I hit a nerve, so I kept going.

"No matter what Everett, no matter how bad I am, you're still the disappointment, because you'll never be good enough in Dad's eyes. Neither of us will, but at least I'm my own person. When you're King, it won't really be you, it'll be Dad, and even when it's not dad, it'll be me, so you might as well stop trying to be the hero of the story." I said, scowling at him.

Everett's eyes widened, and he looked down at the bottle of alcohol, before quickly leaving my room. I snorted, and went to take a shower.

* * *

Everett was holding a Selection, and the girls had arrived today. I had looked through all the profiles already, pegging which girls would be easiest to manipulate if Everett married them. Plus, a few of them had even looked pretty, and I never minded a pretty face.

I entered the library, and stopped short when I saw a girl with wavy blonde hair in a dark blue, almost black dress.

"Who said you could be in here?" I demanded.

The girl turned, if she recognized me, she didn't say anything about it, "Who said I couldn't?"

"I am," I replied, taking a menacing step forward.

She snorted, "Honey, if I was scared of you, I would have left already." She turned her attention back to the bookshelves. I blinked, and stared at this girl.

I didn't remember her form, or how I could have overlooked her, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Kalee," She said over her shoulder.

 _Kalee, ah, I remember, a Four._ I scowled, at the idea of a _four_ telling me off, "I'm-"

"Prince Callum, I know. Everyone knows." She replied, eyes never leaving the shelves.

I stood there, dumbfounded, didn't this girl know my reputation? "Why are you in here?"

Kalee huffed, and turned to face me, glaring, "Looking for a book, what does it look like?"

I didn't know whether to criticize her for her tone towards me, or, to be intrigued by her will.

I scoffed to hide my train of thought, "Well when you find one, _Little Miss Four,_ leave, no one comes in here except me."

Kalee turned to me, she was several inches shorter than me, but I felt the cold anger radiating off of her. "I'll do whatever I damn well wish, _Spare,_ unless the king himself tells me otherwise."

My eyes widened, and I cursed myself for showing anything but cold disinterest. Clearly intimidation did not work with this girl. Kalee grabbed a book off the shelf, and made her way to the door. She pulled it open, and looked over her shoulder at me. She smirked, then blew me a kiss and winked, before leaving.

As she left, I realized I'd never been so confused about my thoughts in my life.

* * *

 **Several Weeks Later**

I glanced at all of the girls getting touch-ups for the _Report_ tonight. I'd had my eye on Kalee all night. She was wearing a rather low-cut red dress, and her hair was curled tightly. She caught me staring, and smirked. _That's it._

I began to make my way over to Kalee, but a tech-crew stopped me for a conversation.

"Your Highness, we need you to stay for makeup." He said.

"Screw off, I'm busy." I snapped, then pushed past him to get to Kalee.

Kalee stared up at me with an amused smirk, "What's the matter Your Highness? People getting on your nerves?"

I scowled, "Yeah, you. What is your problem?" I asked, indicating the dress and the hair.

Kalee raised a brow, "What? Am I not allowed to look my best?" She asked.

"I know you're not that innocent. What's your angle? Are you trying to seduce Everett with that? He hasn't even noticed you know." I replied, indicating the empty space around us.

Kalee only raised a brow, my lip curled, "What?" I asked menacingly.

Kalee smirked then, "You noticed though."

I blinked, and then my face felt warm, but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment, "Well, how are people not supposed to notice when you go around flaunting-"

Kalee smirked, "I'm not flaunting anything, maybe you should learn to rein in your desires, Your Highness."

"I don't feel anything towards you except hatred." I spat.

"Sure you don't, Kid." She said, and then she had audacity to _pat my cheek_ , before walking away.

I was fuming as I marched back to my seat. The makeup lady tried to approach me, but I cussed her out, and she left quickly.

I glared across the room at Kalee. God she was infuriating. Everett sat next to me, and must have realized I, for once, wasn't mad at him.

"What's wrong?" Everett asked cautiously.

I growled, and indicated Kalee, Everett saw her, and glanced between us. I shook my head, "How is she not scared of me?"

Everett tensed next to me, "I couldn't say."

I scoffed, and muttered, "Fuckin' useless."

Everett tensed again, but didn't speak as I seethed next to him throughout the _Report._

 _Who was this girl, and why did she think she could challenge me like that? A challenge… a challenge. She's just a challenge I can't overcome._

The thought hit me luck a truck, and I watched her carefully, the way her face rested in disinterest, the way she held herself high, with a raised chin. She wasn't afraid of anyone; somewhere, somehow she'd determined that, and now it made her into a force worthy of matching my own.

I considered, she'd be far too hard to control as Everett's wife, but, for someone who could handle someone who was more unruly, and perhaps a bit like her….. _She'd make an excellent Princess for a 'Spare' Prince._

* * *

 **Whoo! As you probably guessed right away, this is a dark Cal and Kalee AU. Everett is still sometimes a jerk, but Cal's so mentally and emotionally abusive, he's more timid around Cal. I wanted to see what it would be like with an angry, bitter Cal, and a seductive, sarcastic Kalee. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Once Upon a Time

**Kalee's POV**

I wandered through the halls of the castle, when I saw Katherine exit her room. "Katy! Where are you going?" I asked, curious to see if she would go to the stables, or to the library.

She stopped, and turned to me. "Oh, hi, Mom. I was just going to the library. Want to join me?"

I smiled, and walked steadily next to my daughter. We approached the library, and a fond smile crossed my features, before my daughter groaned, "Oh, god, you thought about Dad, right?"

I chuckled, "When you meet the one for you, you'll understand." I pulled open the library doors, and led the way inside.

My daughter seemed to be lost in thought, when she said, "I know how you two met, but _how_ did you know he was the one?"

I stopped walking, and scrunched my nose in thought. How _had_ I known Cal was the one I wanted to marry?

I turned to Katy, "I don't know. I guess….I just knew? I knew he was a great friend, and a great guy, and then….it just hit me. Like, I suddenly realized I liked him, and our relationship just grew from friendship to romance."

Katy watched me carefully, and nodded, "Do you think I'll find that?"

I smiled, and kissed her cheek, "Of course, Dear. What's meant to be, will be. You just have to be patient."

Katy nodded, and smiled, "You know, I kind of think I want a Selection of my own."

My eyebrows shot up, "Really? I always thought you'd end up moving out of the castle and exploring, maybe meet your husband in a foreign land."

Katy snorted, "Yeah, but I'm also a hopeless romantic. Besides, the Selection worked out great for you and Dad, not to mention Uncle Everett and Aunt Bella."

I smiled at my daughter, and nodded, "Fair enough, but you'll have to wait until you're nineteen or twenty."

Katy smiled, "That's only a year away."

I chuckled, "I suppose it is."

Katy was silent for a while, before she turned to me again, and asked, "Mom, when did you and Dad realize you liked each other? Did one of you tell the other?"

I paused, my hand over a book on the shelf, and thought back to the day my life had forever changed. I smiled, and turned my attention to Katy. "Sit down Katy, I'll tell you what happened, if you'd like?"

Katy nodded, and sat down. I sat next to her on the little sofa in the center of the room, already trying to remember the details of that day, 22 years ago.

* * *

 **During the Selection**

It was May, there were only a handful of girls left in the Selection, and I knew that I stood no chance with Everett, so I would most likely be the next to go. I was sitting in the women's room, staring out of the window, when a knock sounded at the door.

A servant entered, and bowed, "Lady Kalee, His Highness wishes to see you."

I suppressed a groan, _Great, now all of these girls are curious and jealous._ I stood from the chair I'd been seated in, and made my way to the door, ignoring the stares of the other girls. _Everett better have a good reason for doing this._

The servant had told me 'His Highness' was waiting in the study down the hall. I narrowed my eyes in thought, then made my way to the door, knocking lightly.

"Come in," A voice said. I raised my brows, hope making my heart flutter as I opened the door.

Sure enough, when I opened the door, Cal stood there, not Everett. I smiled, and laughed in disbelief. Cal grinned back at me, and dipped his head in greeting.

"Did the butler know?" I asked, walking over to him.

"No, actually. I actually had Everett tell the butler to tell you to come here." Cal replied, pulling a seat out at the desk for me.

"You made your brother, tell the butler, to tell me, to meet him here, so you could see me." I slowly repeated, working out the plan out loud.

Cal chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess there are easier ways…."

I shrugged, "Yeah, you know, like sending me a note."

Cal laughed, and nodded, "Anyway, I figured you would be pretty bored, so I thought maybe you could use some friendly company."

I smiled, "Are you sure you're not the bored one?"

Cal's ears went pink, "That too."

I chuckled, and nodded, "It certainly beats sitting in the women's room." I said.

Cal laughed, and then went to a shelf, where a pile of board games sat. He pulled a large box off of the shelf, and then walked back to the desk. I read the word _Scrabble_. I'd never played this game before, and when Cal revealed the open board with rows and columns, some having stars or 'multipliers', I raised a brow.

Cal grinned, and then, upon seeing my confused expression seemed surprised. "Wait, you've never played this before?" I shook my head, and Cal guffawed, "How? This game is basically a bookworm's best friend."

I looked down at the board, wondering how this related to reading. Cal kept explaining, "So, we each get a certain amount of letter tiles. Our job is to build a word out of them. If I were to lay tiles down, you could build off of my word, like this-"

Cal placed several tiles on the board, making the word, _Shirt_. He then took more tiles, and connected them to the 'r', making _Reign_ with more letters. I gasped, as it all clicked together, like a puzzle in my mind being solved.

I looked up at him and laughed, "This seems fun!"

Cal grinned, "I thought you would like it. You can go first."

* * *

We played the new game for several hours, laughing as we tried to make up words to fit, and accusing the other of grabbing extra tiles. Eventually the score came out to be Cal winning 3 games, with me winning 2.

I sighed at my latest defeat, the tie breaker. "Another round," I offered.

Cal shook his head, "No, then we'd be tied if you win, then we would need to play another round to break _that_ tie. Besides, it's almost time for dinner, Kalee."

Startled, I looked to the clock, and realized he was right. I grimaced, but turned to him. "After dinner, then. My room or yours?"

Cal smiled, "Mine, I'll get the game set up."

"No peeking at the tiles until I get there." I playfully scolded.

Cal raised his hands in mock defeat, and smiled, standing from his seat at the desk. I stood too, and he stared down at me, a small smile on his face. I could feel my heart skip a beat, and I cleared my throat before I could blush in front of him.

Cal seemed to have been scared out of a thought. I could see his ears turn pink, before he led me to the study doors, opening them for me. I stepped out, and he followed quickly.

Cal offered me an arm, "Care for an escort to dinner?"

I smiled softly, and took his arm, hoping he didn't notice the blush across my cheeks. "People won't ask questions if they see you with me?"

Cal shrugged, "I'm sure they'll think if we were involved that we'd hide it better."

I nodded, _Fair enough._

We made our way to the dining hall, and the servants opened the doors for us, staring at our intertwined arms. They weren't the only ones. Everyone's eyes shot to us as we entered and Cal dropped me off at my seat.

Cal made his way calmly to the royal table, immediately all heads turned down to their dinner plates. As Cal sat, I noticed his father talking to him, leaning over Everett and Oriana to do so.

Cal replied, then quickly turned to his own food. I'd have to ask him what that was about later. I was aware of the looks people were giving me, but I felt a different kind of stare too.

I glanced up at the royal table, and was surprised to see Everett was watching me, curiosity clear in his eyes, even from here.I quickly looked away, then winced, as he probably thought something was up between Cal and I.

* * *

After dinner, I made my way to Cal's room, already thinking of letter arrangements for the rematch. I knocked, and the door opened a moment after. I grinned, and stepped into Cal's room, "I hope you're ready to lose."

Cal chuckled, "Well, considering I've already won 3 matches, I'm not that worried."

I stuck out my tongue, and sat at his desk, where the board was sitting. Cal took the seat opposite me, and chuckled, as he offered the bag of tiles to me. I took as many as needed, and handed him the bag back.

I remembered Cal's dad talking to him at dinner, and cleared my throat, "Cal?"

He glanced up at me, halting his arrangement of letters to give me his full focus. I smiled internally, pleased he cared so much about what I had to say. "What was your father saying when we walked in?"

Cal went a little pale, but he smiled, "He was just a little upset. He thinks now the Selected will suspect that we're romantically involved. But like I said, we wouldn't make it so obvious if we were involved."

I nodded absently, and focused on the letters in front of me. We sat in silence for a while, playing the game, before Cal said, "I'll play Affect."

I raised a brow at the move, but one look at my letters had me smiling in triumph, "I'll add i-o-n, for…." I faltered, then spoke the resulting word, "Affection."

As I placed the letters, I could feel Cal's gaze on my face. My eyes shot to his, and was immediately lost. We sat there, each captured in the other's intense gaze. A thousand thoughts flashed behind his eyes. _What I wouldn't give to understand just one_.

"Affection," Cal repeated.

"Yeah, you played right into it." I replied, leaning slightly closer to him.

Cal leaned closer too, "I guess it was just the luck of the draw."

I looked deeper into his eyes, and one message shone through, which I would gladly grant. I leaned forward, and Cal met me halfway. The kiss was sweet, yet it felt like he was allowing me access to every emotion he'd ever felt.

When we parted, I felt different. Empty, yet complete. Cal's eyes were bright, and I smiled broadly. Cal blushed, and I laughed lightly.

"So, the game-" Cal said, turning his attention to the board. I smiled, fondly at him.

"I think I love you."

Cal froze when I said that, and his eyes shot to mine, his own eyes wide. Then he blushed, and said, "I think I love you too."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"So that's how we ended up telling each other." I concluded.

Katy seemed stunned, "But what did you do after that? What did Uncle Everett do? What did grandpa and grandma think of it then? What about the Selection and the other girls?"

I smiled, shaking my head fondly, "We played _Scrabble_ afterwards, I won. But I think Cal was distracted. As for the other questions, those are different stories entirely."

Katy's eyes were pleading, "But I've never heard about this before! I want to know what happened after you realized you were in love!"

I chuckled, "I don't know, maybe another time. Maybe when you're older I'll tell you about the other peoples' reactions."

"Mom, I'm almost 18, the same age you were when you met Dad. How much older can I get before you decide to tell me what happened during the end of the Selection?" Katy asked earnestly.

I sighed, knowing she had a fair point, I didn't have to tell her _everything_ though. "All right. What do you want me to start with?"

Katy grinned, "What did Uncle Everett think of you two at first? Did he want you to be together? Did he kick you out of his Selection so you and Dad could be together? Was he surprised, or did he suspect it?"

I smiled at her curiosity, travelling back into some of my best memories. With the amount of questions Katy was asking, we would be here for a long time.

* * *

 **Wow, so this chapter is over 2k words, without the AN. I'm surprised at myself. I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Family Day Drama

**Kalee's POV**

I stood by the massive front doors of the castle, waiting with the rest of the Selected. Most seemed excited, but some seemed uneasy, like me. Today was family day, and Everett was hosting a small party to get to know each of the families. Once our families arrived, we were to escort them into the party.

The doors opened, and another girl's family walked in, smiling as brightly as her. They hugged, and greeted each other excitedly. I sighed, I was not looking forward to seeing my family, well, I could at least tolerate my older brother Adam, my mother would probably be too in shock to say anything for a while once she got here.

"Hey Kalee, how much longer until you think your family gets here?" Fallon asked.

"Oh, um, I'm sure they'll be here soon. My mom's probably running late." I said, offering a small smile.

"Ah, my family can never leave anywhere on time," Fallon said, chuckling softly. "Well, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I nodded as Fallon went to chat with another girl.

The doors opened, and I sucked in a sharp breath as I realized it was my family. My mother lead the way, my father trailing behind her, my two brothers behind him, and my little sister, Maria taking up the rear.

My mother spotted me instantly, and let out an excited squeal, and grabbed me up in a bear hug. I squirmed, pulling out of her vice-like grip. "Kalee! My Darling! I'm so excited I get to see you here." She said, looking around the room.

I rolled my eyes, "It's good to see you too, Mom."

My father went in for a hug, then thought better of it, and simply settled on nodding to me. I nodded back, and Mica approached next, slinging an arm across my shoulders. I stiffened, and glanced up at him, raising a brow.

"Hey, little sis, do you think you could put in a good word for me and my remodeling business?" Mica asked, grinning at me.

I suppressed an eye roll, "Sure thing," I said, knowing fully that Everett couldn't care less about my brother's business.

Mica shot me finger guns, then backed away, eyeing up some of the Selected girls and their sisters. I grimaced, and then Adam approached.

I offered him the smallest of smiles, and he returned it, approaching me carefully. "Hey Kalee, how are you?"

I shrugged, "All right I suppose, and you?"

He shrugged too, "Good I guess, I got hired by a good restaurant, and I'm trying to convince the bank to give me a loan for my own."

I nodded, "That's nice, I hope it works out."

Adam dipped his chin, "Thank you."

Adam back off too, and I was left facing Maria. I bit my tongue as she smiled at me. Maria strolled over to me, glancing around, and raising a brow. "I'm surprised you've stayed this long."

"Gee, thanks. I guess the prince just likes me." I replied.

Maria smirked, "I don't know what he sees in you, it's just a shame I was too young to enter."

I scoffed, "You're 15, tone it down Maria."

Maria shrugged, and walked away, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I shook my head, and gathered my family in a group, before leading them to the ballroom, where the party was finally getting started.

* * *

The looks on my family's face when we entered the ballroom were priceless. My mother looked like she was going to cry from the sheer elegance of the room, despite it being pretty laid back today. My father looked impressed, which was a first. My brothers exchanged amazed glances, and my sister…. Well, she grinned, and immediately was caught by the fancy gowns and suits everyone was wearing.

My own family was wearing pretty fancy, pre-provided clothes. The men had basic black suits, my mother wore a peach gown with long, lace sleeves. My sister was wearing a red, kind of tight, shimmery dress.

I had decided to wear a blue dress that faded into white at the bottom of the skirt. It poofed out around me, and I had to admit it was a little difficult to manoeuvre in, but I made it work.

My family began to chat amongst themselves, and other families. I noticed they each connected with different families. Of course my mother and Mica were drawn to Isla's family, while Adam was drawn to Fallon's family. My father was talking to a few assorted men, and Maria was actually drawn to Bella's family. I raised a brow at that, but let them be, as they wouldn't be bothering me at least.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Mica. I sighed, "What do you want?"

"How come the prince hasn't come over yet?" He asked, looking around.

I rolled my eyes, "Because he's busy with other families, believe it or not."

Mica's eyes hardened, "Watch it Kalee, if you talk like that in front of the prince, you won't be here much longer."

I held back the scoff that fought to escape, _Please, I've been plenty sarcastic with Everett before._

Mica went back to his conversation with the other families, and I glanced around, searching to see where the royal family members were. They all had to be here to meet the Selected's families.

To my displeasure, the King was the first one over. My family immediately stood in line, and bowed deeply. "You must be Lady Kalee's family."

My attention flickered to the King, who was smiling. I held back a scowl, as my family chorused their 'yes's. The King had a few words with my parents, and Mica wasn't afraid to mention his business to him. I winced, and I could see the displeasure in Jonathan's eyes.

He eventually left, and I relaxed a little. At least we didn't have to worry about him coming back. I glanced to my family, who were talking excitedly about meeting the king.

"Wow, he's so polite, especially to a group of Fours." My mother gushed, fanning herself.

"Not as polite as you'd think," I mumbled, into the glass of champagne I'd picked off of a passing tray.

"What was that?" My mother asked.

"Nothing," I said, and my mother seemed suspicious, but shrugged it off.

* * *

About 30 minutes passed, before Queen Oriana approached. I genuinely smiled as she made her way over, and greeted me, before greeting my family. My mother curtsied deeply, than grinned, and tried to strike up an energetic conversation with Oriana.

Oriana replied kindly, and I had to give her credit, by now I would have walked away from my mother. Maria appeared to be behind my mother, making herself look polite and regal. I rolled my eyes, and tuned out of the conversation.

"-so how do you think your son likes Kalee?" My mother asked.

I nearly spit my champagne out, and glared at my mother. Oriana glanced to me, whether it was to make sure I was okay, or if she was considering, I couldn't tell.

"Well, my son is very particular about the type of girl he's looking for, and I'm sure Kalee would be a very good candidate for his affections." Oriana replied.

I raised my brows, she couldn't possibly mean Ev- _oh._ Oriana turned towards me, and winked.

I offered her a small smile, and dipped my head as she left. I admired Oriana, she was so strong, and good, and the perfect role model for anyone. I didn't understand how she could have married Jonathan.

"Wow, Kalee! If the Queen thinks you stand a good chance, you might win this thing after all!" My mother said, grinning brightly at me.

"Oh, yeah." I said lamely, swirling my champagne glass. I frowned as I realized I was almost out. I saw a passing servant, and grabbed another one.

"Kalee, you shouldn't drink so much." My mother scolded.

I snorted, "Mom, if you think drinking is the worst thing here, you're all mixed up. The Prince enjoys drinks-" I froze, "every once in a while, at least. He certainly doesn't object to us drinking a glass or two of champagne."

My mom grimaced, but didn't say anything about it again.

* * *

"Kalee," My sister whined my name, I glared at her, and she continued, "When are we going to get to meet Prince Everett?"

I sighed, and looked around for Everett. He was talking to a family, but he noticed me from where he stood. I subtly waved him over, and he nodded, saying goodbye to the family.

I let loose a breath of relief as he approached, putting on an air of confidence and power. I smirked and I saw the flicker of amusement in his eyes as he noticed. We turned back to my family, and they bowed.

"Hello everyone. You must all be Kalee's family, I've heard so much about you." _Not really,_ I thought.

"Yes, I'm Anna Meyers." My mother said, smiling brightly.

"It's very nice to meet you," Everett said.

"This is my husband, Jackson, and our kids-" My mother was cut off by Mica.

"Mica," My brother said, offering his hand to Everett. Everett shook his hand, and Mica continued, "I'm the proud owner of a remodeling business, so if you ever want to renovate a room in the castle, give us a call."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Everett said. _No he won't,_ I thought, knowing Everett he'd forget in the next twenty minutes.

"If we're doing individual introductions, I'm Adam," Adam said, offering his hand. Everett smiled slightly, and shook Adam's hand. "I'm a chef, but not nearly good enough to cook for you, Your Highness."

Everett let out a laugh, but it was fake. It was far too loud, and far too obnoxious to be real. "I'm sure you're very good at it," Everett said in reply.

"And I'm Maria," Maria said, shoving past Adam to grin at Everett. She batted her eyelashes, and held out her hand.

Everett raised his brows, and I saw the amusement in his eyes when he kissed her hand. "A pleasure, truly. I've heard a _lot_ about you."

Maria's smile faltered, as she shot daggers at me with her gaze. I shrugged, a small smirk on my face. I hadn't really told Everett about her, but he sure knew how to play the game.

My mother spoke up again, "I'm sure if you're as close to Kalee as I think you are, that you're plenty knowledgeable about us."

"Indeed," Everett said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I tensed slightly, and spoke quietly to him.

"You're pushing it."

Everett cleared his throat to acknowledge me, and resumed conversation with my family.

"You know, Your Highness, my sister is a bookworm, no offense intended, but are you sure she's your type?" Mica asked.

"Mica!" My mother exclaimed, smacking his hand.

I felt my face grow warm from embarrassment, and Everett replied, "Well, I'm not really sure what I'm looking for in a wife. I guess I'll know when the time comes."

"Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you think of my daughter?" My father asked. I raised my brows in surprise, my father hadn't asked a question until now.

"Dad-" I said, but he cut me off rudely.

"Kalee, I'm not talking to you, I'm asking Prince Everett." My dad said, holding his hand out to stop my words.

I dipped my head, but not before I saw Everett's eyes widen ever so slightly, and he glanced quickly at me. He then turned his attention back to my father.

"Well, for one, she's smart, responsible, and caring. She's also not afraid to speak her _mind._ " Everett said, the last word sharp, either as encouragement to me, or a warning to my father. I couldn't tell, but I was thankful either way.

My father nodded, and stayed silent. But unfortunately my brother decided to speak up.

"You don't find her too outspoken?" Mica asked, raising a brow.

Everett was about to retort, but I spoke first, "No, he doesn't. Is that so hard to understand, Mica?" I asked, glaring at him.

Mica glared back at me, "Well, maybe royalty likes their little puppets."

Mica paled, and gaped. I knew Everett certainly hadn't appreciated the terminology, and I knew I hadn't liked the way my brother had acted out.

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry, I-" Mica said.

Everett held up a hand, silencing Mica. I glanced between Everett and Mica, and could feel the tension and silent anger coming from Everett in waves. "I don't have _puppets,_ and certainly not Kalee."

Mica nodded, clearly too afraid to say anything. I smiled slightly, glad that my brother had been put in his place.

Everett glanced between me and my family, then said, "I'd better go, I'll send over Cal." I nodded, and Everett left quickly.

As soon as Everett left, my family exploded on Mica, asking him what he was thinking, and why he would disrespect the prince like that. Mica was growing more and more frustrated, until he pointed at me, "She started it! She urged me to speak up."

I scoffed, "Please, you're stupid comment wasn't my fault."

Mica glared at me, "It was. I was acting out of anger towards you, and not thinking straight."

"I can hardly help that you said that, and you never think straight, if at all." I said. I could feel my grip on the champagne glass tightening, and I forced myself to relax my grip.

Mica seemed about to lose it, but I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and turned to see Cal standing, clearly uncomfortable about walking in on our argument.

I tried to calm down, and offered him a pleasant smile, "Prince Callum, meet my family."

Cal glanced at my family, then back at me, studying my face, before throwing on a polite smile and greeting my family.

"Prince Callum, I'm Anna, this is my husband Jackson, my children Mica, Adam, and-"

"Maria." My sister said, grinning. I noticed she was making a horrible attempt to make herself look desirable, and I bit my cheek in an effort not to laugh.

Cal smiled uneasily, and said, "Hello, Maria." He glanced at me, as if for help, and I smiled slightly.

"My family is just excited to be here. _Maria_ wanted to join the Selection, but she's only 15." I said, offering an opening for him.

"Yes, I wanted to join, but, I figured I could wait until the next one." She said, grin like a cat's.

I scoffed, and Maria shot me a glare. Cal cleared his throat, "Well, I may not have one, if I find someone before then." Cal's eyes flicked to mine, and I took a quick swig of my champagne to hide the blush spreading across my face.

"That's a shame," Maria said, stepping closer to Cal.

I narrowed my eyes, and shook my head at her. Cal took a step back, and instinctively put a hand on my lower back. "Well, I should go. I have many more families to meet, but it's been interesting to say the least." Cal said.

His eyes met mine, and I knew we'd be talking later. I dipped my chin, to say I understood, and he smiled slightly, leaving me with my family.

Maria glared at me, "You've made him leave!" She accused.

I scoffed in disbelief, "You can't seriously blame me, for _you_ trying to flirt with him. He clearly didn't like you, and besides, you're too young anyway."

"I'm only two years younger than him!" Maria defended, and I shook my head.

"Too young to date." I said simply, shrugging.

"Oh, god, you are the worst!" Maria suddenly yelled, drawing the attention of a few families.

"Maria. No. Do not throw one of your temper tantrums right now." I scolded quietly.

"Or what, Kalee?" Maria asked, daring me into fighting her.

I clenched my jaw, and took a sip of champagne, "I'm not doing this today Maria."

Maria scoffed, "No? You too busy drinking away the fact that you're not going to win this thing?"

"I don't need to win this! I never asked to be here! Don't lash out on me because you're a whiny little brat!" I said harshly.

Maria's face was red with anger, and she squealed in frustration. I leaned back, to avoid her if she decided to hit me.

People were starting to stare, and I felt my face heat again from embarrassment. "Maria, enough."

"No! You are so mean! And cold! You never put in the effort to talk to me! Or anyone! You only care about your stupid books!" Maria yelled, slapping my glass out of my hand.

I gasped, as the sound of shattering crystal silenced the room. I glared at Maria, about to lash out at her, but only raised my chin, and shook my head at her. "Pathetic, Maria. Maybe I don't talk to you because it always ends like this."

I glanced around at everyone, who was now staring at the ground where the glass had shattered. I saw Cal and Everett staring wide-eyed across the room at me and my family.

I blinked rapidly, feeling tears coming on. But I shook my head, and exited the ballroom quickly, leaving my family behind to suffer the judgemental stares.

* * *

I was two hallways down from the ballroom, and it wasn't a surprise when Cal came to find me. I was on the floor, hugging my knees despite the large dress, and Cal joined me, sitting criss-cross on the floor.

He remained silent, allowing me to work through my thoughts. He knew I'd talk if I wanted to.

I took a deep breath, and mumbled, "I'll pay for the glass."

Cal shook his head, "Don't worry about that. We have too many as it is." I nodded, and he seemed to hesitate before he spoke again, "I'm sorry your family was troublesome."

I scoffed, "No, I'm sorry. But I should have figured they would have caused a scene. If it wasn't my family, it would have been someone else's."

Cal hummed in agreement, then asked, "Are they always like that? To you?"

I thought for a moment, then frowned, "Well, my dad and I never really got along, so we don't interact much. My mother is an overly energetic, gold digging suck-up. Did you know she was a Five before she married my dad? Now she wants me to do the same. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but, she's just so dramatic and pushy."

Cal nodded, indicating he was following along, so I continued to rant about my family. "Mica was always mean, we argued a lot, and I just learned to be the more mature one during those fights.

"Maria is a teenager who thinks she's twenty, but has the temper of a three year old. She's always been spoiled, and we're just opposites, so of course we argue." I said, and Cal chuckled uneasily at that, clearly remembering his encounter with my sister.

"Then there's Adam-" I paused, considering our standings. "He's all right now, but we used to argue a lot. But me and Adam are actually pretty similar, so we get along all right now. We're the outcasts, the bookworms, the ones that are happy with who we are and where we're going. The rest of my family can never be completely satisfied until they have the best of the best. But they're Fours, so-"

I paused, glancing towards Cal, then stared back at the floor, "I guess that's why they want me to win this so bad. I'd be a One, then they'd be ones. Or at least my parents and Maria would."

Cal remained silent for a few moments, then asked, "Do you want to win?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to win. I don't want to be Queen, and I certainly don't want to marry Everett. But, I don't want to leave either." I looked to Cal, and his expression was soft.

"You just remember to do what _you_ want, not what your parents want, not what your siblings want, what _you_ want, Kalee." Cal replied, smiling gently at me.

I smiled, and nodded, "Thanks, Cal. I needed to hear that."

Cal nodded, "Of course." He glanced down the hallway, and looked back to me. "Now, do you want to go back to the party? You don't have to be by your family."

I smiled again, nodding, "I'd like that, but I'll probably stay by you."

Cal grinned and helped me stand up, "That's fine by me."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is my longest chapter, it's over 3k words before the AN. I hope you found it interesting. This of course is one of many ways family day could go down, but I thought the drama would be cool. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. Soulmates

**Hello everyone! I'm back at it again with Kalee and Cal! Kalleum as Octavia has named it (which I love btw). This is a Soulmate AU, I know these are done a lot, but I hope it will still be interesting….hopefully. Okay! Let's dive in then!**

 **(AU idea goes to Tis I the Frenchiest Fry, she found it for me)**

* * *

 **Soulmates**

 **Kalee's POV**

Everyone knew that soulmates existed. Sometimes you found them, sometimes you didn't. When you met your soulmate, you knew it. Babies are born with a number on their wrist, and that number is the age of your soulmate when you meet them. Sometimes the number is 23, sometimes it can even be 54, or sometimes a young friendship, being a 6. When you met your soulmate, the number disappeared.

Kalee stared down at the 17 on her wrist. She had gone her entire high school career, and the number still hadn't disappeared. How young exactly _was_ her soulmate? She sighed, and glanced out the window of her room.

Kalee's door burst open, and her mother came waltzing in, a big grin on her face. "Kalee! I have wonderful news, you're going to be going to the royal palace!"

Kalee started, bewildered at her mother. What did she mean? "Wait, what?"

Her mother sighed, "Well, the Prince is holding a Selection, since as you know, he doesn't have a set age, rather a range."

Kalee was still confused, "So...why me? I don't want to enter in some stupid Selection, besides the Prince is 19, too old for my soulmate number."

"But he doesn't need to know that." Kalee's mother insisted.

"Lie to the Crown Prince? Do you know how awful that would be?" Kalee asked, horrified at her mother.

"No, see, even if he doesn't find his soulmate, he could still fall in love, than either way you have a chance at being Queen." Kalee's mother reasoned.

Kalee frowned, "But I don't want to be Queen, and I don't want to marry Prince Everett."

"Please, Kalee? For me?"

Kalee studied her mother's determined expression, than sighed, "Fine, I'll sign up."

* * *

Kalee scratched at her gloves, they were meant to cover her hands up to her elbows, so the Prince wouldn't see the numbers didn't match. She was wearing a blue dress, and she was quite fond of it, as plain as it might be.

Prince Everett was calling girls over to talk to them, and several seemed excited, and some left dejected that their numbers hadn't disappeared. However, Everett's was tricky, since he didn't have a set number, Kalee thought it was quite possible he didn't have a set _soulmate_ either. Perhaps he had multiple?

Kalee was jolted from her thoughts when she heard her named called. She made her way over to the table with the Prince, and saw he already looked tired from his meetings.

"All right, impress me." Everett said.

Kalee raised a brow, and wondered where to begin. She began by explaining that she had just graduated high school, and wanted to be a teacher, but Everett seemed uninterested, and more than once cast a curious glance to her wrist, where her tattoo was.

When Kalee's interview finished, she was relieved to be able to leave the ballroom. She sighed, making her way down a random hall. She didn't know where she was going, but she figured it wasn't her biggest worry.

After all, if Everett felt no connection, than she'd be home much sooner than expected, but was it all bad?

Kalee kept walking until she reached a large set of doors, with a sign labeling it as the library. Kalee grinned, and entered quickly, looking around happily. She was glad the castle could at least provide some form of real entertainment, something she loved.

She found a book on the history of the royal family, and took a seat. Kalee was lost in the words instantly. She was so lost, she didn't notice when someone entered the library, until they almost sat on her.

Kalee gasped, and sat up in her chair, muttering weak apologies, just as the boy in front of her was doing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here." Kalee admitted, cheeks heating.

She glanced to the boy, and saw his curly blonde hair, and light green eyes, which were surrounded by freckles. Kalee realized who he was, and instantly felt ten times worse about being caught in the library when she hadn't asked.

"It's-it's all right, I'm sorry I startled you." The boy said, just as red as Kalee imagined she was. "I'm Prince Callum, but Cal is fine."

Kalee nodded, "I know, I'm Kalee Meyers, I'm-"

"From my brother's Selection?" Cal finished.

Kalee nodded, and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry I'm in here, I should have asked before-"

"No, no, feel free to come in here. I'm really the only one who uses it anyway." Cal said.

Kalee smiled, "Thank you."

Cal dipped his chin, "Of course. So, reading up on our history?"

Kalee glanced down at her book, and chuckled nervously, "Uh, yeah, well, I figured as long as I'm here I should learn more about the royals."

Cal gave a small smile, "Don't worry, there's not much to know that the public doesn't about everyone before us."

Kalee chuckled, a little more sincerely, "Well, good to know you're not hiding anything from us."

Cal chuckled, "Yeah."

Kalee smiled at Cal, then glanced away, standing up. "Well, um, thank you, for allowing me to use the library, but I should probably get back to my room."

Cal smiled, "Of course, maybe we can talk later?"

Kalee smiled again, a brighter smile, "I'd like that." They shared another smile, before Kalee left the library, making her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Kalee made her way to breakfast the next morning, in good spirits. She hadn't been eliminated, and she'd met a nice guy who she already considered a friend, though she'd have to know him better to trust him more.

Today she was wearing a green, flowing dress with flowers on the neckline. She opened the door into the dining hall. She sat next to a girl, whose name she recalled being Fallon, she was a Seven, but she'd seen her interacting with other girls, and she seemed nice enough, if not sassy.

Kalee was piling food onto her plates, when she heard Fallon address her. "I see you've decided to ditch the gloves today."

Kalee subconsciously hid her wrist, and nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to make an impression. It didn't work though."

Fallon hummed, "Yeah, I like to think I made a good impression, but we'll see." She said, shrugging.

Kalee smiled, "I'm sure you did."

Fallon smiled, then smirked a moment later, "So...what's your Soul number? Mine's 19, I'm hoping it's Everett."

Kalee paled, "Well, um,-"

"Oh, you don't have one? Well, I suppose it's just like Everett then." Fallon said, glancing at Kalee's wrist.

 _I don't have one? What?_ Kalee glanced down at her wrist, and to her surprise, saw that Fallon was right. The 17 that had always been on her wrist was now gone.

Kalee tried to think back to who she met. _Everett certainly wasn't 17, could it be one of the girls? But she hadn't really-_

Kalee stiffened, the thought clicking in her mind. _Cal, is he really 17? Yes, I suppose he is._ Kalee glanced down at her wrist again, a grin forming on her face. She chuckled softly, and then upon Fallon glancing to her, she replied, "Oh yeah, I don't have one."

Kalee glanced up at the royal table, to find Cal already looking at her, eyes bright. He subtly tapped his wrist, and she nodded once. He smiled, then turned his attention to his food, hoping to deter attention from the glow that seemed to radiate from him as he had just found his Soul Mate.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't too cheesy (though it probably was, lol. It's a soulmate AU, what do you expect?). Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	14. A Rift in Time Part 1

**Hello everyone! Today I've decided to play with Time Travel! Have fun, lol!**

* * *

 **A Rift in Time Part 1**

 **Katy Schreave's POV**

"Now, don't touch my invention, Katy. I swear to god if you do…" Alison said, arms on her hips, grease smeared across her forehead.

"I know, I know. You'll skin me alive, or something." I said, shrugging at my younger sister.

I didn't understand how Alison liked to get dirty while working with complicated machines. Alison's green eyes stared up at me, disbelief evident.

"Hey, look, if I touch it, you can have my desserts for a week, all right? It's not like I have a use for it anyway." I said.

"And, you have to keep Gavin away. Lord knows what he'd do to it." Alison said, "If you fail, two weeks of dessert."

I considered, then nodded, "Done. Now, go get cleaned up, I'll keep it safe while you're gone."

Alison sighed, and left the room, but not before looking back once more at me.

No sooner had Alison left, Gavin came strolling into the room, a smug grin on his face. I crossed my arms, and glared at him.

"No way, I promised, you touch it, and it's no dessert for me for two weeks." I said.

Gavin held a hand over his heart in mock pain, "Dear Sister, I can't believe you think I'd do something I'm not supposed to."

I scoffed, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Name one." Gavin challenged.

I raised a brow, and held up a hand, counting on my fingers. "Well, there was the three inventions you've already broken of Alison's. Then there's the time you snuck out of the castle at midnight to go to a video game release against Mom and Dad's orders. Then there's the time you ripped that painting, and then made _me_ take the blame. By the way, you still owe me 40 bucks for that. Then-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I made mistakes, but don't you think I've learned?" Gavin asked, eyeing the machine behind me, which had cables running to Alison's computers.

I stepped into his line of vision and raised a brow.

"Fine!" Gavin finally exclaimed, sighing. "I just want to know what it is! Please, just a minute?"

"No, Gavin. I promised." I replied.

"What if I double the offer?" Gavin asked.

I froze, and he grinned, knowing I was listening. "All of my desserts for a month, and, you get access to my private library whenever you want for that month."

I gasped, considering. The desserts were enough, sure, but the books. _The books._ Gavin had an amazing collection of old books that he doesn't let anyone see, and he was offering me access to them all for a _whole month._

I bit my lip, and glanced up at him. "One minute? You _promise_ you won't break anything?"

Gavin smiled, "Cross my heart."

"Oh, Gavin, I need more than that." I replied.

Gavin's face fell, and his eyes asked the question.

"Swear on them." I said sternly.

Gavin glanced to the machine, wondering if it was really worth it. He sighed, defeated by his own curiosity.

"I swear on Mom and Dad's marriage." Gavin whispered.

That was the most serious promise any of us children could make. Mom and Dad's marriage was a beautiful, romantic, fairy tale, and all of us took it seriously, knowing if the marriage was ever broken, it would be devastating for everyone involved.

A broken promise to the same degree would only be trouble for everyone.

I stepped aside, my stomach dropping, as I reconsidered what I'd just done. But Gavin's deal was too good to pass up. Gavin quickly made his way to the machine, admiring it first.

Some part of me thought he was jealous that he wasn't nearly as inventive as Alison, but he was an author, and a pretty good one at that. But he wanted more, although he wouldn't admit it.

Gavin then climbed into the machine, and I sighed. "Okay, no, Gavin. Come on out! I didn't promise you could sit inside. You might break it."

"Aw come on, just-"

"No!"

"Please-"

"No." I said, stepping into the machine too.

I tried to pull Gavin out of the machine, but he struggled, accidently flipping switches and turning dials as he fought against me.

"Gavin, come on! I don't want you to break it! You swore on-"

The door slammed shut, closing Gavin and me in the machine. We both froze, then detached, and tried to pry open the door.

"Gavin, it's- it's not opening!" I cried, trying to slide the door open.

Gavin tried pulling, pushing, and even kicking the door open. He slammed into it, and I groaned when I heard a rattling.

"Great, you've broken it. Now Alison's gonna kill us both." I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

Suddenly, the machine was shaking a lot more, and making beeping noises. I gasped, and latched onto Gavin's arm. Gavin placed a hand over mine, trying to both give and get comfort in the machine.

Lights began to blink, and both children had the feeling of being whipped around, and then free falling. We both screamed, and felt a jolt, as I was thrown to the ground. Gavin was still standing, and despite his attitude, helped me up quickly, making sure I was okay.

I nodded, and looked around. There was a bar with a series of numbers on it, I inspected it closely, but couldn't find any importance.

The door slid open, and I jolted, glancing to Gavin. He stared wide eyed out at the room before us. It looked to be the same as Alison's bedroom, but...cleaner. And it appeared not to be in use.

I glanced curiously at Gavin, who stepped out of the machine cautiously, indicating me to follow. I grabbed a fistful of skirt, and stepped out of the machine.

"Where...where are we? What happened to Alison's room?" I asked, looking around.

Gavin shrugged, "I don't know. But-" He saw a rack of servant's clothing stashed in one corner of the room. "Maybe we ought not to march around in fancy clothes. We could be halfway across the world, lord knows what Alison cooked up in that brain of hers."

I nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

After we were both changed, Gavin and I cautiously opened the door, and peeked out into the hallway. It appeared to be a normal hallway, and we stepped out of the room.

We both looked around, and shrugged, moving down the hallway, me clinging to his arm. Gavin found a hallway, and we quickly made our way down it, finding ourselves in the kitchens.

People bustled around, and I looked around, searching for someone I knew. Strangely, not one face stood out to me. Gavin seemed to be realizing the same thing, as he glanced worriedly to me.

I shrugged, and Gavin looked around, leading me to one corner. He picked up a basket full of sewing materials, and handed it to me, then picked one up himself. It appeared as though the baskets were to go to different rooms.

"Travel, find what you can, find me again. Let me know what you find." Gavin said, "Please, stay safe. Mom will kill me if you die."

I snorted, but nodded, and he took off. I left shortly after, giving him some time to choose a path.

As I walked down the halls, I realized this was _my_ castle. But what was the deal about Alison's room being different? I grimaced, and found myself by the library, eventually.

As I smiled fondly, remembering a lot of Mom's stories, the doors opened, and a young blonde woman in a soft blue dress stepped out, smiling fondly at a book in her arms.

I gasped, and dropped the basket I was holding, staring horrified at the woman before me, who couldn't be older than I was.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice squeaking.

The girl turned to me, raising a brow. "I'm...sorry?"

I was silent for a moment, taking in the image of my mother when she was a teenager. "I said Ma'am."

Kalee smiled uneasily, and turned from me, quickly walking away.

I stared after her, and when she turned the corner, I let out a terrified shriek. _Mom. Mother, she's- young! She's my age! WHAT? How?_

I thought back to the machine, and how I hadn't recognized the numbers on the bar. Now I realized it was a date. Today. In the past. I gasped, my head spinning. _Alison created a freakin time machine, what the hell?_

I jolted, as I realized, _We're stuck in the past._ I turned on my heel, and ran to go find Gavin.

* * *

 **Whew! THEY'RE STUCK IN THE PAST! Part 2 and 3 are written, I'll upload them later, hehe**


	15. A Rift in Time Part 2

**A Rift in Time Part 2**

 **Gavin Schreave's POV**

I heard Katy before I saw her. She was running after me, and I stopped, allowing her to catch up.

"Gavin! Gavin!" She cried, breathing heavily as she ran after me. "Gavin!"

I was already stopped, and I looked at her, annoyed she was using my name in an unknown place, that strangely looked like home.

"I know where we are. I know-" She grabbed my arm, her eyes wide and wild. "We're in the past, Gavin, we're in the past."

My eyes widened, and my stomach flipped, "Katy, now is not the time-"

"Don't! I'm not making it up!" She shrieked, gripping my arm tighter. I fought the cry that wanted to escape, as I saw she was serious. "We're stuck in the past. I just saw an 18 year old Mom. Which means there's a 17 year old Dad around here, and a 19 year old Uncle Everett." Her face paled, and she looked to me, worried.

"Do you think this is Karma because we stepped into the machine?" She gasped, "What if Mom and Dad's marriage is ruined because we're here?"

"Katy, calm down, we'll figure a way out of this without ruining Mom's marriage to Dad." I said, hoping to keep my normally logical sister from falling into a pit of madness.

"Gavin, I'm worried. Our sister created a time machine, and we're smack dab in the middle of Uncle Everett's Selection! What are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"We'll go back to the time machine, and we'll go home." I said, leading the way back to Alison's future room.

* * *

"You broke it." Katy said, staring at the machine in anger, then glaring at me.

"Dammit, Gavin! You always break her machines! WE'RE STUCK IN THE PAST!" She screamed, pulling at her hair.

I sighed, "I know, we'll find someone who can fix it, then!"

Katy glowered at me, "Who, Gavin?"

"Mom or Dad?" I suggested.

Katy scoffed, "They read, they don't invent."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "Well, I guess we just hang out here until we find a way to fix it ourselves."

Katy raised a brow, knowing there wasn't a good chance we could. The only way this could be fixed, is if Alison figured out we were gone, and when to.

"Fine. I'll pretend to be a maid, you pretend to be a butler. We can fit in better with the staff than trying to convince anyone who we are. I called young Mom….Mom, and well, she didn't take it well." Katy said, shifting her eyes.

I sighed, "Okay, you try to stay low. You'd be the one to slip up right now." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Uh, Gavin…"

"What?" I asked, glancing at Katy.

"It's just that...well...you know how everyone always says you look like Dad did when he was younger…?" Katy said.

I felt my face shift from demanding, to realization, then went into the bathroom, looking into the mirror at my reflection. She was right. I looked way too much like Dad for people not to notice something was up.

The same blonde hair, green eyes, and face shape. I didn't have freckles though, that was about the only difference. I sighed, playing with my hair, and examining my eye color.

I sighed, and opened the bathroom cabinet drawer, searching. I ended up finding scissors and lord only knows how old contact lenses. I took a deep breath, and began to cut my hair crudely, whimpering as I did so.

Katy gasped, and I saw her horrified expression in the mirror. She knew how much this must pain me to do. After I was finished with my hair, I stuck the colored contact lenses in my eyes, turning my eyes from their normal sea-glass green to a rusty brown color.

I took a deep breath, and turned to Katy. "How do I look?"

Katy stared wide eyed, shaking her head, "Not like Dad." She said, "It's weird."

I sighed, and handed her the scissors and contact lenses, "You too, you look like mom with dad's hair color."

Katy clutched her hair, shaking her head. "Can I keep my hair?"

I sighed, but nodded, "Just put it up. But put in the contact lenses."

Katy sighed, and went to look in the mirror while she put the colored lenses in. She blinked rapidly to settle them, then turned to me.

It was surprising what a different eye color could do to people's appearances. I nodded my approval, and Katy backed out of the bathroom quickly.

I followed, and turned to her. "Now, you try to find Mom, and try to find out how far Mom and Dad's relationship is. I'll check out the palace for anyone who might be able to help, and if not, try to keep Dad on the path to Mom."

Katy nodded once, and left the room quickly. I looked around the bedroom, sighing, then left to find Dad, or anyone who could help me.

* * *

I was wandering the halls, looking for Dad, since he hadn't been in the library, and wasn't in the bedroom he has in my time. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, and cringing at what I felt. I was going to miss my hair.

A man, who was tall and appeared muscular, came around the corner. He spotted me, and scowled, "You! Boy, do you know where my son is?"

I gulped, and squeaked out, "Who-?"

"My oldest, he's the only one who ever needs a talking to." The man spat. He glanced away, then back to me, "Well? Do you?" He demanded.

I shook my head, too afraid to speak, I didn't even know this man, but he seemed scary, and clearly in charge.

The man scoffed, shaking his head to himself, "Useless, I should fire everyone." He glared at me, "When you see Everett, tell him I want to talk to him, the fucking disappointment."

My eyes widened, as I realized I was staring at my grandfather. The King. The man who my parents and my uncle and aunt never talked about, and had given me the most empty descriptions when I asked about him.

I'd never known him, and I can see why my parents wouldn't talk about him. So...wait...did he...did he _abuse_ Uncle Everett? Is that what _talking_ to him meant? He seemed menacing enough.

I thought back to all the times Uncle Everett still flinched when someone touched him too quickly or too roughly, how he jolted at slamming doors and breaking glass.

I hadn't realized that my grandfather had left before I was pulled from my thoughts by a maid closing a door. She was humming to herself, and moved onto the next room.

I shook my head, in a slight daze, and continued my search for my Dad.

* * *

I was to help serve dinner tonight. I was in the kitchens, and was handed a platter full of food to deliver to the royal family. I could only take one, and the other servants seemed to scoff at my poor efforts, clearly assuming I was new to this.

I was shoved into the dining hall, and made my way up to the royal dining table. I had two dishes, and I was supposed to serve Prince Everett and Prince Callum. Uncle and Dad.

I stepped up cautiously, shocked by the young appearance of both my uncle and my dad.

Uncle Everett seemed tense, glancing uneasily at his dad, I felt bad, but set a plate in front of him. He nodded subtly, and I stared even more. He had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes, but not green like Dad's. I had to admit that Uncle Everett did have good looks. I turned to his brother. Cal. Dad.

Cal sat upright, staring across the table of girls, taking them in. No. Taking one in. Mom. Kalee sat down the right side of the table, eating her food, and stealing glances at Cal. I smiled, amazed that they weren't attached at the hip already, as they are in my time.

I set the food down in front of Cal, and he looked up at me to thank me. I saw the young face of my Dad. A face almost exactly like mine. But suddenly I was a little jealous I didn't have freckles, because they would looks so good on me! Cal's eyes were a bright green, and his curls bounced as he nodded to me, smiling politely.

What happened to the open smile he wore around the house now? I stepped away from Cal, then glanced at my grandfather. Maybe he's why neither Cal nor Everett smiled now.

My eyes flicked to my grandmother, Oriana. Now her I've heard a lot of good things about. She was the hero for my uncle and father. She looked every bit the part too.

I smiled to myself as I looked at this family. What it looked like so many years ago, but then I frowned at the tension and silence between everyone. It seemed at this point Everett and Cal were the only family members who got along.

I glanced around, trying to find Katy, who I saw was watching Mom rather intensely. I made my way over to her, and whispered, "Any luck finding out the standings?"

"No, I've been following her, but everytime I try to talk to her, she ignores me. I convinced her other maid to quit, that I was her replacement. So now I'm serving Mom, but what else is new?" She joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Weren't you just panicking about being trapped in the past a while ago?"

Katy shrugged, "I've come to terms with it. Any luck with Dad? Or help?"

I shook my head, "No." I glanced up at the table, "But do I have something to tell you about grandfather."

* * *

"Wait. Wait. So Grandpa abused Dad and Uncle Everett?" Katy asked, wide eyed.

"Well, Uncle Everett for sure, I don't know about Dad." I admitted.

Katy blinked rapidly, "This is huge, no wonder they don't like talking about him."

"Yeah, any news on Mom yet?" I asked.

Katy seemed to come out of a trance, and nodded, "Well, I'm her maid now. I don't think she recognizes me from earlier. I asked her about her and Uncle Everett, and she said that she wasn't really in love with him. I tried to ask her if she liked anybody, but she clamped up."

I nodded in thought, "Mom didn't, and still doesn't, trust easily. You'll have to befriend her before you get anything from her."

Katy nodded, "How do I bond with an 18 year old Kalee?"

"Easy. Books. She loves them, so do we. Should be easy, make sure you talk about a book she would know though." I suggested.

"Hmm, okay, good idea. Her favorite? Or too obvious?" She replied.

"Too obvious for your first conversation. Try something smaller." I said, nodding.

Katy seemed to be formulating a plan, and finally she nodded, "Got it. Operation Kalleum is a go."

"Kalleum?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, you know, Kalee and Callum? Ah, you don't get it. I'll report back tomorrow." Katy said, leaving Alison's future room.

I sighed, and glanced at the broken time machine, wondering how long it would take for Alison to find us.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! You finished Part 2, yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one might come out either later today or tomorrow.**


	16. A Rift in Time Part 3

**A Rift in Time Part 3**

 **Katy Schreave's POV**

"Hey! Hey! Mo- I mean, Lady Kalee!" I shouted, jogging to catch up with my mom. Kalee jolted as I shouted, but slowed her pace, staring ahead of her.

My mom waited for me to catch up, then asked, "Why are you following me? I know you're my maid and everything, but still."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out, I just don't make many friends, is all." I replied, hoping to appeal to her deeper thoughts.

My mom sighed, "I understand."

I took that as my cue that I could stay and talk to her.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked, keeping pace with her. I grimaced as I realized with my mom wearing heels I was still taller than her by at least an inch in my flats.

"I don't know, maybe a walk, read-"

"What are you going to read?" I asked, smiling at her.

Kalee stopped walking and eyed me carefully, "Look, I appreciate the effort you're putting in, but I'm not really a social person, so if you could just-" She trailed off, hoping I'd get the point.

 _How should I play this? Dumb? I could miss my chance if I keep pursuing her though._ I was about to reply, but Cal turned the corner, walking the opposite way as us.

Kalee froze, and straightened, seeming to light up as he approached. I backed up a little to give them space, and Cal approached her, casting a wary glance at me. I smiled awkwardly, and Kalee said something, making Cal relax.

They had a quick conversation, and Cal bowed slightly to her, before walking away. Kalee sighed softly, and I jogged to catch up to her.

"So you _do_ like someone. The younger prince! Oh, how romantic! You two are perfect for each other." I gushed, knowing some of the stories she's shared with me in the future, while trying to act like a maid.

Kalee turned pink, and smiled to herself, but nodded slightly, staying silent. I followed her for a while, until I asked, "So, have you told him how you feel?"

Kalee turned beet red, and shook her head. "No, I don't even know if he feels the same way."

"Oh, he does, I-" I hesitated slightly, "can see it clearly. Why wouldn't he?"

Kalee seemed like she was waging a mental war, and bit her lip, considering. "Because of Celia. I think he likes her, he's at least friends with her."

 _Celia? CELIA? Who the hell is Celia? I've never heard her mentioned._ "Oh? Really?" I asked, trying to control my tone.

"Yeah," Kalee said, a little dejectedly. "But, it's fine. It's not like I control who he's friends with. We both don't have many, and well-" She trailed off, and I was left to figure out the rest.

My mother was surprisingly less eloquent now than she is when she's older. Maybe it's more confidence later? Or maybe less fear?

"Well, I'm positive it will work out." I said, hoping to encourage her.

My mom smiled at me, "Thanks."

I gasped, "You know what? We should do makeovers! Oh, I know so many good looks I could try on you! Plus, you can tell me everything about you and Prince Callum."

Kalee seemed hesitant, I knew she was thinking because her eyes were darting, as though trying to see every possible outcome of her choices. Finally she sighed, and nodded.

"It would be nice to talk to another girl." Kalee said, smiling slightly.

I giggled, and clapped my hands, "Yay! Let's go, I can't wait to hear all about it."

I looped my arm through Kalee's and took off for her bedroom.

* * *

 **Gavin Schreave's POV**

"Da-Cal! Prince Callum, hello. I'm-" I paused slightly, as he turned, again I was stricken by the resemblance to myself. "Gale, and I was sent to escort you for the day. Your….Father….insisted."

Cal's eyes hardened when I mentioned his dad, but he nodded once, indicating he would allow it.

Cal started walking again, and I tried to keep pace with him, as I remembered my dad often 'walked and talked' with his fellow advisors.

"Look, I want us to be friends, so, how about we get to know each other?" I asked.

Cal glanced at me, and shrugged, clutching his book closer. I waited for him to speak, but realized he wasn't going to, so I spoke first.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

Cal shrugged again, "Read."

"Oh," I said, "What else?"

Cal stopped and stared at me, "Well, talk to my friends I guess?"

"Which friends?" I urged.

Cal's ears went a little pink, as he continued walking, "Friends from my brother's Selection."

"Kalee Meyers?" I asked, following his lead.

Cal stumbled a step, but nodded, "Yeah, and Celia."

My eyes widened, and I glanced at my dad, watching his face closely. "Celia?"

"Yeah, we, uh, know a lot about each other. We're friends, and I talk to her a lot." Cal replied.

I'd never heard of a Celia before. Perhaps there was more at risk here than me and Katy realized. If it was possible one mistake could make Dad fall for this Celia girl over Mom, it would end in disaster, especially for us. Who knows what could happen?

"Well, I think Kalee's a very sweet girl, and I think she's cool. I've talked to her too." I said.

Cal glanced at me, "Really?" His voice higher slightly.

I smirked slightly as I realized he was interested in what I had to say. "Yeah, she's always saying how she's glad she met you, and how she can talk to you freely, and how you trust her…"

Cal looked away, why, I didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with an argument? Or maybe...his dad?

"Yeah, she's great, cute even." I suppressed a gag at calling my own mom cute, but I had to talk to Cal as though I was from this time.

Cal tensed a bit, "Yeah, she is."

"From talking to her, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she liked you." I tried to say casually.

Cal stumbled again, and I reached out a hand to steady him. He was blushing, but looked away, "She can't, she's-we're just friends- I mean."

"Cal, stop." He looked at me, raising a brow at my casual use of his name, but it was better than calling him Dad. "She likes you, I know it. Just talk to her about it."

Cal seemed to consider, then blushed and nodded, avoiding my eye. We continued walking in silence.

* * *

I was walking down the hall, Cal had business to attend to, so I was doing my best to fit in with the other butlers. I was trying to look like I was dusting a vase, though I had no idea what I was doing.

I stopped, and panicked a bit when I saw Prince Everett walk down the hall towards me.

"Your Highness," I said, bowing slightly.

Everett nodded, then made to move on, but he stopped, and looked at me again. He stared at me, studying my face, and I suddenly wished I'd done a better job hiding my features.

"Do I know you?" Everett eventually asked.

 _This is it. Shit. SHIT. He's gonna know._

I took a deep breath, hoping to appear calm, "No, no I don't think so," I said, adding 'Your Highness' for good measure.

Everett's gaze went from my hair, to my face, and then he made eye contact again. I silently thanked myself for putting in colored contact lenses.

Everett's face finally dawned with recognition, "Oh! You served me dinner yesterday!"

I sighed in relief, "Yes, yes I did. You remembered?"

Everett nodded, "Yes...I suppose I did."

 _Shit, don't let him rethink._ "So, Your Highness, yesterday your father said he wanted to talk to you, he told me to tell you."

Everett's face hardened, and he glanced away, "Don't worry, I got the _message_."

I glanced down, "I'm sorry."

Everett glanced up at me, silently demanding what I meant. "I know that he…" Everett glanced towards the ground, staring at one spot on the floor. "I know what he does, and I'm sorry. But it won't always be like that."

Everett nodded stiffly, "One can only hope."

He walked past me, down the hallway and around the corner.

* * *

I wanted to find Katy, and ask her how it was going so far, little did I know she was going to walk out the same door I was going into. The door opened, and I stumbled backwards to avoid getting hit.

I scowled in annoyance as Katy walked out of the library, arms full of books, followed by our mother, who also had her arms full of books. They were both grinning, and stopped when they saw me.

Katy opened her mouth, but I cut her off, "Where have you been? I've been meaning to ask you about the _sewing materials_."

Katy smiled uneasily, "I've been a bit busy talking to Kalee here, turns out she's really interesting to _talk to_."

I glanced between the girls, and noticed Kalee was studying me. I began to panic again. _Great, it's like Uncle Everett all over again._ I smiled at her.

"Hello Lady Kalee, I'm Gale." I said.

She studied me, then said, "You don't look like a Gale."

I smiled again, hoping she didn't see the truth behind it, "I get that a lot. So where are you ladies off to?" I asked.

Katy smiled, "We're going back to Lady Kalee's room. We're doing makeovers, and we're going to talk about books!" She seemed genuinely excited, as though hanging out with our teenage mother was the best thing ever.

I glanced between them and nodded, "Okay, but can we talk?" I asked.

Katy smiled, "Of course. Kalee, why don't you start heading back?"

Kalee nodded, and took off down the hall. Katy turned to me, raising a brow.

"Any news?" I asked.

Katy smiled, "Mom and Dad are going to meet in the gardens tonight."

"Excellent, keep her in a good mood." I said, and Katy nodded. "We'll meet again in Alison's room."

Katy nodded once in recognition, and took off after Kalee.

* * *

That night Katy and I met up in Alison's room. We glanced out of the balcony window, and saw our parents in the gardens, talking. They then both leaned forward, and their lips met.

Katy shuddered and loosed a disbelieving laugh, and I stared in amazement at what was the beginning of our parents' relationship. _Celia who?_ I thought, amused.

"We did it. We set our parents up. How many kids can say that?" Katy asked, chuckling, and glancing to me.

I smiled at her, and nodded, "We did good."

There was a flash, then a bang, and a machine appeared in the middle of the room. The door to the machine slid open, and Alison coughed, stepping out.

"Oh my god. I leave for five god damned minutes, and you two manage to get stuck in the past. You're lucky my computer can track when you went, and where. Do you have any idea how hard it was build a replica of my time machine that wouldn't break? On top of that! Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to convince Mom and Dad that you two are sick at the same time, and to keep both them, maids, and butlers out of your rooms? FOR THREE DAYS?" Alison ranted, glaring at us.

Katy smiled at me, and I shook my head, pointing out the window. Alison's face softened, and she looked out of the balcony window, eyes widening.

"Is that…?"

"Mom and Dad; at 18 and 17, respectively." Katy replied, watching her sister's reaction.

Alison smiled softly, "I always wanted to see what their relationship was like before."

I chuckled, "Well, feel free to come back sometime. But I'd rather we go home, if it's all the same to you."

Alison scoffed and slapped me, "That's for breaking my time machine. Now get in, we'll be home in a snap."

* * *

The machine landed, and when we stepped out, Katy cried out in relief at the sight of Alison's messy room. I chuckled, admiring the room around me. Katy and I looked at each other at the same time, and rushed out of the bedroom, running to find Mom and Dad.

Mom and Dad were in the dining hall when we barged in. They halted their conversation, watching us carefully. "I see you two are better, then." Mom said.

We stared at our parents, the images of their younger features playing with our heads as our eyes took them in. I felt tears build up, and Katy was already in tears as she rushed forward, and took our parents in her arms.

Mom and Dad were surprised, but hugged her back. I soon joined Katy, and we were piled on top of our parents.

"What's this about?" My mom asked, glancing to my dad nervously.

"We're just glad we're here. Now. Thank you for everything you did before, and everything you're going to do." Katy said. I rolled my eyes, and shoved her.

My mom smiled uneasily, and nodded, "Um, you're welcome? Honey, are you okay?"

Both Katy and I nodded, but my mom didn't seem convinced. My Uncle Everett walked in just then, and I turned to my parents, a thought occuring to me.

"Now, tell us about what happened between you all and Grandpa Jonathan." I demanded.

My parents and Everett shared a nervous look, but Everett sighed, and began telling us everything.

* * *

 **Okay wow, so this was a 3 parter, and if you read them all I congratulate you. It was more like a novel writing it, lol. But thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed them, I liked writing them, and I hope they were at least a little exciting. See you in the next one shot!**


	17. Dear Little Brother

**So in this story, it's a little Cal, and little Everett! Everett is 8, and Cal is 6. They're playing together, and it's a lot of fluff.**

* * *

 **Dear Little Brother**

 **Everett's POV**

I ran to Cal's room, knocking on the door loudly, breathing heavily, a grin on my face. Cal opened the door, smiling as he saw me.

"Ready?" I asked, and Cal nodded, following me out into the hallway.

I had convinced Cal to pretend to be pirates with me, and it was rare that he ever agreed to do it, especially since he was so quiet. We made our way down the halls, eventually reaching the playroom.

I opened the door, and marched in, right to the costume trunk. I started to dig through, looking for eye patches and pirate hats. I found a brown hat, and a black hat, turning to Cal.

"Which one do you want?" I asked.

Cal observed both hats, then selected the brown one. He tried to balance the hat on top of his wild curls, but couldn't by himself.

I laughed, and held some of his curls down enough for him to squeeze the hat onto his head. Cal grinned up at me, one of his front baby teeth missing. I smiled back, placing the black hat on my own head.

I could only find one eye patch, and offered it to Cal, who declined. I shrugged, and put on the eye patch too. I picked up two swords, and gave one to Cal.

I waved the sword around, testing the weight, and nodded. "Now! You're going to be….Captain Curly!"

Cal glanced up at me, narrowed brows. "I don't wanna be Captain Curly. I wanna be Captain Cod."

I sighed, "But your hair is curly."

"But I don't wanna be Captain Curly!" Cal argued, dropping the sword.

Not wanting Cal to leave, I agreed, "Fine, fine. You can be Captain Cod." I thought for a moment of my own name, "I'll be Captain King."

"Why?" Cal asked, tilting his head, picking up his sword again.

"Because one day I'll be king, after Dad." I answered.

Cal thought for a moment, then nodded, as though he decided it was fair.

"Now, Captain Cod, what's your ship's name?" I asked, "Mine's the Royal Ship."

Cal thought for a moment, then grinned widely, "Story Land."

I nodded, "So, to start, I'm going to be on my ship, and I'm going to try and take over your ship."

"Why?" Cal asked.

"Because that's what pirates do." I explained.

"Oh." Cal said, glancing down at his sword.

"Ready?" I asked, and Cal nodded.

I stood up straight, and puffed out my chest, walking over to Cal, who raised his sword slightly.

"Yarrrrrr!" I shouted, "I'm Captain King! I'm here to take your ship!"

Cal took a moment to think about the situation, "No! This is my ship! I will save it!"

Cal raised his sword, and I laughed loudly, "You think you can stop Captain King? I'm the most awesome pirate ever!"

"No, I am!" Cal retorted.

I froze, I wasn't expecting him to say he was the best. _Now what?_ "Oh yeah? Well...I'm the best pirate to live forever and ever!"

"Nuh-uh!" Cal said, stamping his foot. "I am!" He swung his sword.

I raised my own sword, blocking his hit. I spun, and smacked his ankle with my own sword. Just like that Cal burst into tears, dropping his sword, and holding his ankle.

I gasped as Cal called out, "Mom!"

"No! No! You're okay! It's just a little hit! No, no, no! Don't cry! Please!" I said quickly, pulling him in for a hug.

Cal cried against me, and he eventually stopped, then sniffled and pulled away.

"See? You're okay!" I urged.

Cal sniffled again, "I don't wanna play anymore."

"Okay, okay, we don't have to play pirates. What do you want to play?" I asked.

Cal thought for a moment, then grinned, "I wanna play space!"

I smiled, Cal loved to play space adventures, it usually ended with us finding some strange planet. I nodded eagerly, wanting to make him stay and play with me.

"Okay, which planet are we going to?" I asked, throwing off my hat and eyepatch.

"Planet Goopdor!" Cal exclaimed, standing and going towards the chairs in the playroom.

He sat two chairs next to each other, and ordered me to sit on one. I obeyed, and he climbed up onto the other, swinging his dangling legs.

"We're ready for take off in Ten...Nine...Seven….Eight…..Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three….Two...One!" Cal counted.

I didn't point out that he'd said Seven twice, and just let him be as he made rocket noises.

"Phlew! Pshhhh, kabloom!" Cal said, "We're here!"

"What are we going to do?" I asked, holding up my hands as if I had a laser gun, looking out of the rocket ship window to the empty, blue land around us.

"Look for aliens!" He exclaimed, as if it should have been obvious.

I nodded, "What if we see some? What do we do?" I asked, turning from my lookout to look at Cal.

"We bring them back for science exsperients." Cal said, nodding once.

I nodded seriously, "Okay, what if they don't want to be caught?"

"Fire at will." Cal said, dead serious.

I nodded again, that was something I could do. I hopped off of the chair, raising my fake laser gun. Cal followed, and made his way across the playroom. After a few minutes, I heard Cal shouting for help.

I ran to where he was, as he was shooting at imaginary aliens. "They surrounded us!" He said, making shooting noises.

I raised my own gun, shooting at the aliens. They were ugly things, about four feet tall, but deadly sharp teeth, and slimy green skin. They had a big eyes too, and they blinked sideways.

"Pew, pew, pew." I said, indicating I was helping Cal. I was back to back with Cal, each of us taking out aliens in front of us.

Cal gasped, "Ev'rett! Duck!"

I obeyed, and he shot at an alien behind me. Cal then turned around, and I knew I was safe again.

We were almost done fighting them, when I gasped, jumping around. "Cal! They control the gravity! We have to jump to stay balanced!"

Cal didn't hesitate to follow my lead, jumping and making laser noises. "Ev'rett, we gotta turn the grav'ty back!"

I agreed, jumping over to a bean bag chair in the corner of the room. "Cal! Keep them distracted! I have to fix the gravity!"

"Okay!" Cal gasped, he was getting tired of jumping.

I set to work on the machine that the bean bag was. It was complicated, but luckily I knew how to work it. It took me hours, which was really about two minutes, but I fixed it.

"Cal! It's fixed!" I yelled, running over to him.

Cal sighed in relief, and smiled. "Good, but there are more aliens."

He was right, there were about 10 or so aliens around us. Eventually we got rid of them all.

"We did it!" Cal exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Yeah!" I yelled loudly, high fiving Cal.

Cal giggled, and then yawned, rubbing his eyes. I smiled, knowing he must be tired now from playing. The playroom door opened, and someone walked in.

Mom came in, smiling at us. "So this is where you've been." She said, walking over to us.

She crouched on the floor, and Cal grinned up at her. "Mommy! We were pirates, and then we were space men! We fought aliens!"

"Wow! Really? I'm so proud! Did you win?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, we did!" Cal said. He yawned again, and our mother chuckled, picking him up.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap, mister." She said.

"But I don't wanna!" Cal argued, rubbing his eyes at the same time.

"Yes, you do." Mom said, she looked to me, and smiled, "Everett, you can play on your own if you want."

I looked between my mom, and Cal. Cal's head was leaning on her shoulder, and he was falling asleep. I looked around the empty playroom. It was so quiet without Cal playing with me.

"No, I think I'll go to my room." I replied.

My mom nodded, and left the playroom, me on her heels. We stopped at my room, and she opened my door, letting me go inside.

I turned back to her, and looked to Cal, "Bye Cal! We can play later."

Cal waved back limply, nearly asleep. I laughed, and my mom shut my door, taking Cal back to his room.

I looked around my room, already bored without Cal. I decided to take a nap myself. It would be boring without Cal to play with, I hoped we wouldn't have to be apart when we were older, because this was really lonely.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! Most spelling/numerical errors said by Cal are meant to be, since he's a little kid, and doesn't know too many big words. I really enjoyed writing this chapter! See you in the next chapter!**


	18. Pre-Selection Parties

**Pre-Selection Parties**

 **Katy's POV**

I was playing with my skirt, until Alison slapped my hand. "Stop it!" She hissed, adjusting my skirt again. I sighed, knowing it was hopeless. Tonight our family was holding a huge party, all of our family was going to be there, and the people of Angeles province were invited. It was going to be the biggest event of the year, a sort of last hurrah before Gavin had his Selection.

I turned to my sister, "Alison, I don't think I can do it. This ball means we're going to be losing our brother."

Alison smiled softly at me, "Katy, we're not going to be losing him. We're just going to have to share him now."

I bit at my thumbnail, and Alison gently took my hand from my mouth. "Hey, even with 35 girls, and eventually one girl, he'll never turn his back on family."

I knew she was right, but I was still nervous, possibly as nervous as Gavin was.

Alison took a deep breath, trying to make the skirts of her large blue skirt fluff out. Her dress was beautiful, with silver rhinestones on the bodice, leaking onto the skirt. My dress was beige, with black lace scattered across it.

Alison looped her arm through mine, and led me out of my bedroom, heading for the ballroom. I tried to cool my expression into one of calm, but I felt like I was failing.

Alison walked into the room with me, and we were greeted with applause, as we made our way into the party. People greeted us left and right, and I found my parents in one corner, talking to my mother's family.

Her older brother and younger sister were trying to talk to my mother, but she wasn't having it.

When I walked over, my mother smiled brightly, "Ah, Katy, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, so do you." I replied, nodding to her dress.

It was true. Her dress was grey, with lace detailing, and a high, sheer neckline. It looked regal, and her hair piled into an elegant bun made the look even more demanding.

"Please, Kay, talk to me!" Maria, Mom's younger sister pleaded.

"Maria. Last time I talked to you was my wedding day, and you made quite the scene, so I'm not too keen on continuing that conversation." My mother said, glancing away.

Even I could tell Mom didn't want to continue the conversation, but Maria pushed onward.

"Why not? It's not fair! You still talk to Adam!" Maria pointed out.

Kalee sighed, glaring at her sister, "Because Adam knows how to have a civil conversation, plus, he's not constantly trying to use my status for his own advantage."

Maria shrank back, but argued back, "Kalee, please, I want to talk to my sister! So just once, can you stop being that cold, stuck-up-"

"Watch your words, Maria." My mother cut in with an ice cold tone.

I decided to let them argue on their own, and went to check out the food table. I grinned when I spotted my Uncle Adam.

"Uncle Adam!" I shouted, gaining his attention.

He turned to me, smiling, and walked over. "Katy! My, don't you look grown up? How old are you now? 13?"

I laughed at his joke, "You know I'm not."

He smiled, nodding, "You caught me." He said, raising his hands in fake guilt. I chuckled.

"How is your restaurant?" I asked.

"It's doing well! I've recently been upgraded to 5 stars!" Adam said, grinning widely.

"That's amazing!" I said, and I meant it. Uncle Adam was a great cook, and he deserved everything after all of his hard work.

As I was about to ask another question, Gavin came over, and asked, "Can I have this dance, dear sister?"

I smiled, and nodded, "Excuse me," I said to Adam, taking Gavin's hand as he led me to the dance floor.

We took our positions, and as the music began, Gavin said, "I'm glad you accepted, I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no."

I chuckled at his joke, "Move onto the next girl?"

Gavin shook his head, "You know no one can replace you."

I smiled softly, "Until your Selection begins."

Gavin spun me around to the music, and when I came back, I saw his expression appeared sad. "No, not even the Selection. You're my sister, you'll always hold a special place."

"What about Alison?" I challenged.

"Mmmm, nah." He said, then laughed, "Obviously! Yes, you both hold a special place. Plus, I need you two to help me decide who would be a good choice and who wouldn't."

"Are you saying that your choice depends on us?" I asked, raising a brow.

"No, I wouldn't dare give you all the power. I'm saying-" He spun me again, "that I wouldn't marry someone you two don't approve of. But _try_ to like at least some of the girls."

I smiled, "I'll try, but no promises."

Gavin snorted, and the music called for a partner change. I was still smiling as he spun me to the next man. I glanced up at my new partner, and felt my stomach do a flip. The boy glanced down at me, and I guessed he was around my age.

His eyes widened slightly, as he took me in. The boy was incredibly handsome, with black hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. He was several inches taller than me, but not awkwardly so.

Before I knew it, I was back to dancing with Gavin, finding myself glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the boy I'd just been with.

"So it's agreed then?" Gavin asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"What?" I asked, my thoughts scattered.

"If I choose someone you get along with, you'll try to make friends with the Selected?" Gavin clarified.

"Oh." I said, "Yeah, yeah, sure." I saw the boy again, and he met my gaze.

"Who's caught your attention?" Gavin asked quietly, trying to turn to see.

I pulled against him, trying to keep him from spotting the boy. "No one."

Gavin raised a brow, and I sighed, "Fine, someone. I'll show you when the dance finishes."

After the dance concluded, I immediately searched the crowd, finding the boy after a moment. "There." I said, pointing.

Gavin turned to look, and raised his brows, turning back to me. "The black haired dreamboat?"

I scoffed at his terminology, but nodded, "Yes. Please don't ever call him that again."

Gavin studied me, then started walking in the boy's direction. My heart rate spiked, and I ran after him, accidentally running into people.

"No! No, Gavin, no!" I said, trying to make him stop.

Gavin stopped, looking down at me. "Gavin, don't. Please."

"You're going to meet my Selected, I might as well meet your newest infatuation."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't stop him and his stubborn ways. Gavin lead the way, me trailing him, as he introduced himself to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Prince Gavin, but I'm sure you knew that. Anyway, this is my sister, Katherine." Gavin said, indicating me.

The boy's gaze landed on me, and butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. "Hello." I said lamely.

"Hello, I'm Marcus Ravera." He said, bowing, eyes never leaving me.

"Marcus? That's a nice name." I said.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Marcus said.

"Katy, please, no need for formalities." I replied, smiling. Marcus gave a nod.

"So, Marcus, you live in the Angeles area?" Gavin asked.

"I do, yes." Marcus replied, "About twenty minutes from the castle, actually."

"Ah, and how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." Gavin said.

"19, Your Highness." Marcus replied, casting a glance to me.

I smiled, "Right in between us." I said, chuckling, and indicating Gavin. Marcus chuckled along.

There was silence, and Gavin cleared his throat, breaking my attention from Marcus.

"Well, I have to dance with Alison now. So I have to leave you without a partner." Gavin said, a bit too obviously to be casual.

"Oh, okay." I said, as Gavin walked away.

Marcus and I stood in silence, until he finally asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes!" I said a bit loudly, "I mean, yes, I'd like to."

Marcus smiled, and offered his arm, leading me out to the dance floor.

The music began, and it was a relatively slow song. I saw Gavin and Alison dancing across the floor, casting glances at me and Marcus. I gave them a glare, and I could hear them laughing.

Marcus turned to look, but I quickly said, "So! Tell me about yourself."

Marcus thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Well, I'm 19, I've lived in Angeles my whole life, I love to visit the beach. I love to surf, and read on the beach during nice days."

"Reading? I love to read." I said, "It's a family interest."

"Really?" Marcus asked, and I nodded. "Well, what do you like to do?"

I thought for a moment, "Well, reading obviously. Then horse riding, dancing, singing-"

"You sing?" Marcus asked, eyebrows raising. I blushed and nodded. "I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

"Okay, I'm sure we can arrange something. Maybe I could have your phone number? So I can make plans, security and such needs to know." I said, grimacing.

Marcus nodded, "Sure thing. I'll write it down for you after this dance."

I smiled, already liking this boy very much. Maybe he's the one? The dance finished, and Marcus dragged me to the banquet table, grabbed a napkin, and pulled a pen out of his pocket, jotting down his phone number. He turned to me, and offered me the napkin.

When I went to grab it, he held it up in the air. I chuckled, and jumped for the napkin. He laughed, and leaned forward, planting a kiss on my cheek. I stopped, and felt a blush spread across my face as he handed me the napkin.

"It's been a pleasure, Katy." Marcus said, smiling and walking away. I took a shuddering breath, and then squealed, running over to where Alison, Gavin, and Isabelle stood.

I held up the napkin, and everyone gushed over it. Gavin smirked smugly, and I rolled my eyes at him. Alison suggested calling to make sure it was real, while Isabelle asked if we kissed yet.

I told them about the kiss on the cheek, and they all chuckled, while Gavin's seemed uneasy.

"So, looks like I won't be having a Selection." I said, smiling smugly.

"Ah, ah. You just met him, What's to say you won't date for a month then break up?" Gavin asked.

I raised a brow at him, "You're holding a competition where you speed date 35 women then choose a wife over the course of a few months. I'm not sure you can judge me."

"Touche." Gavin said, pointing thoughtfully.

Isabelle chuckled, and Gavin glanced to her. "What are you laughing at? You're going to have a Selection too."

"Yeah, but I still get a year, since I bargained with my parents. You _wanted_ to have one." Isabelle said, crossing her arms.

"You have more pressure though, you have to find a King." Gavin pointed out.

Isabelle shrugged, grabbing a glass of champagne off of a passing tray. "Either way I get 35 pieces of eye candy for a few months."

"You're so crude, at least I'm looking for love." Gavin said.

"Oh yes, because the Selection is totally a healthy way to find love." Isabelle drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it worked for our parents." Gavin said.

We all glanced over to where Gavin pointed, and saw each of our parents standing and talking to each other. Bella and Kalee chatting and gesturing, and Cal and Everett having a calm, but seemingly sincere conversation.

"They're all friends, and siblings in law." Gavin said, "That's what I want for all of us."

I turned to Gavin, and smiled, "That's sweet."

"That's cheesy." Isabelle commented, taking a sip from her champagne.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Gavin scolded, glaring at Isabelle.

Isabelle stuck out her tongue, but stayed put, glaring right back at Gavin. Alison and I laughed, shaking our heads at our brother and cousin.

Yes, us children teased, and argued, but beneath it all we loved each other, and nothing could change that. No matter how much Isabelle might deny it.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Whew! I've been writing chapters practically nonstop. I like this chapter too. Katy has a crush! And Isabelle is a sassy girl, I love it.**


	19. College AU

**College AU**

 **Kalee's POV**

I couldn't believe it, the first class of the year, and I was already running late. I bolted down the hall, shoving past people, not caring what they thought. I had to make it to this class!

There. At the end of the hall, I saw the classroom I needed to get to. I saw a boy running in the same direction.

 _30 seconds._

I'm going to make it. I'm going to make it! I realized too late that the boy in front of me that was running, stopped. I ran full-force into him, sending us both tumbling to the ground. _I'm not going to make it, I'm going to be late._

I groaned, laying on the ground, flipping onto my back, and staring at the ceiling.

A voice next to me asked, "Are you all right?"

"Not really. I'm missing my first class of the year, way to start off." I replied, pinching the bridge of my nose.

The voice paused, then said, "Me too. I'm sorry I stopped before the door, but they closed it on me."

I opened my eyes, looking to the source of the voice. A boy, with curly light blonde hair, sea-glass green eyes, and freckles scattered across his face.

"You're the one I ran into?" I asked, sitting up.

The boy nodded, his cheeks taking on a pink hue. I cringed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have been running."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'm not hurt. I would have held the door for you if I was in the room, but I didn't make it."

I chuckled, "Well, you stopped me from running into the door, so thank you."

I stood up, and bent down to pick up my bag, which had opened, spilling my books all across the floor. The boy started to collect his own things,separating anything of mine he found, and handing it back to me.

I smiled, taking a book he was handing me. "Thanks."

"No problem," He said.

There was silence, and as I looked around the hallway, I realized I had nothing to do for the next 2 hours.

"I'm Callum, by the way, but you can call me Cal." The boy said.

I glanced back to him, and saw he had his hand extended. A small smile pulled at my lips, and I grasped his hand, shaking it.

"Kalee," I said, "It's nice to meet you Cal."

Cal nodded, a small smile on his face. I decided I might as well get to know him better, I hadn't made any friends yet here.

"So, now that we don't have anything to do, would you maybe want to grab a coffee? Or...something?" I asked, chuckling, "I don't know if you like coffee or not."

Cal smiled, "Coffee sounds great."

* * *

Cal opened the door to the coffee shop for me. I smiled at him as I walked in, and he followed me in. We stood in line, and spent probably 15 minutes in line. We were finally up.

"A latte please." I said, reaching into my bag to pull out my money.

"And you, sir?" The barista asked.

"Oh, no, we're not- um, we're not paying together." Cal said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The barista raised a brow, but submitted my order. I payed, then Cal submitted his order. A double espresso.

After a few minutes, we were called up, and we took a seat at a booth near the corner of the shop.

"So, Kalee, tell me, what brings you to European Literature 102?" Cal asked.

I chuckled, taking a sip of my latte before answering. "I'm taking it for fun, or well, I guess part of my minor? It doesn't really have to do with my major."

"What's your major?" Cal asked over his cup of coffee.

I smiled, "Elementary Education."

"Really? I didn't peg you for an elementary teacher." Cal said, raising his brows.

"What did you 'peg' me as?" I asked, amused.

Cal considered, then said, "Probably college level education. You'd have a masters in literary analysis."

I snorted, "Is that you?"

Cal tried to hide his smile as he mumbled, "Maybe."

We both laughed, and he smiled wider, showing off that he had dimples. I smiled, as he continued, "Well, not the education part. But my major is Literary Analysis."

I nodded, "Sounds smart."

"I guess it is." Cal chuckled, "So, what's your home life like? Family?"

I scoffed, "A bit complicated. It's no sob story, but it's not happy level ultra either."

Cal set his coffee aside, indicating he was ready to listen. I smiled slightly, surprised by his willingness, usually people just said 'Aw, that sucks' and moved on.

"Well, my father never pays much attention to me, he prefers to pay attention to my brothers. My mother is a bit of an air-head, and a gold digger, though she doesn't admit it. My oldest brother was a bully, and is a total-" I paused, "Well, he's not a nice guy. Anyways, then there's Adam, he's about the only person besides my mother that I even stand. Adam's nice enough, he started a small restaurant after he graduated high school, and he's doing pretty well." I continued, and I glanced to Cal, who nodded, indicating he was following.

"Then there's my sister, Maria. She's a crybaby, and she's spoiled. She's one of those stereotypical popular cheerleader types, you know how it is." I concluded.

Cal laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I've met my fair share of stereotypes."

I sighed, taking another sip from my latte. "What about you?"

"Well, my mother is sweet, smart, put together, basically a goddess on earth." Cal began, I chuckled, and he smirked, but continued. "My dad is her total opposite, he can be mean, and assertive."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue, "Then there's my brother, Everett. He goes to this college actually, he's a Sophomore, but he's really popular among the older kids because he's partyer. Get this, he's also a Political Science major."

I narrowed my eyes in confused amusement, "He's a wild card, but, his major is about the law?"

"I know! The irony is intense." Cal chuckled, taking another sip of his own coffee.

Cal glanced out the window, and groaned. "Speak of the devil."

The coffee shop doors opened, and a boy with dirty blonde, wavy hair walked in. His arm was wrapped around a pretty, dark skinned girl, and they spotted us right away.

"Cal! Hey, there you are! How's your first day going?" The boy asked, taking a seat next to Cal.

The girl dragged up a chair to the booth, and I was thankful she didn't want to invade my space.

"Kalee, this is my brother, Everett." Cal said, "His girlfriend, Belladonna, Bella for short."

"Kalee?" Everett asked, glancing at me. "You have a girlfriend already? I underestimated you, little bro."

"We're not dating." Cal said, grimacing.

I took a sip of my latte, as Everett asked, "So, how was class?"

"I didn't go." Cal replied, not meeting his brother's eye.

There was silence.

"Why not?" Everett eventually asked, but more surprised, as though he couldn't believe Cal would miss class.

"I was late, then I ran into Kalee, and we came here." Cal said. He didn't mention how we quite literally _ran_ into each other.

"Oh, I see. Well, you don't want to fail your classes, Mom and Dad wouldn't like it." Everett said.

"I know." Cal said, staring into his coffee.

There was silence again, as I glanced between the brothers. Eventually Everett clapped Cal on the shoulder, grinning.

"Hey, look, my frat's having a party tonight. You should come! Feel free to bring your girlfriend, no one will mind a plus one." Everett said.

"We're not dating." Cal said again, but Everett stood, and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Sure you're not!" Everett called, walking out the door.

"We're not!" Cal shouted back, but Everett was gone.

Cal was quiet, then turned to me, biting his lip nervously, "Well, would you want to go?"

* * *

I don't know why I said yes, but I did, and now we were standing in front of a large white house with lights flashing out of the windows, and music pouring out of the door. Drunk college kids were stumbling around the front yard, and it was normally not somewhere you would find people like Cal and I.

I glanced to Cal, who was staring wide eyed at the house before us. "This explains so much." Cal whispered, shaking his head.

I snorted, and Cal chuckled at my reaction. We were silent again, and finally I said, "Well, I guess we'd better go in."

"Yeah, just-" Cal looked around at the people, "stay alert."

"I will." I promised, "You too."

Cal nodded, grabbed my hand, and walked across the lawn into the house.

It was almost deafening inside the house, and people were shoulder to shoulder, jumping up and down to the music blasting throughout the house. It smelled of sweat, perfume, and alcohol.

I gagged, and tried to hold my breath, as Cal pulled me through the crowd into the kitchen. On the counter sat several shot glass filled with whiskey.

Everett was the one doing the shots, and when he saw us, he grinned widely, passing the shots onto someone else.

"Hey! You guys made it!" He exclaimed, his words already slurring together.

"Yeah, we did. But we're regretting it." Cal replied.

"Aw come on, this is fun! Isn't this fun?" He asked the other people in the kitchen.

They replied with a series of whoops, and continued downing shots. My throat burned just looking at it. I turned to Cal, who was assessing his brother, shoving him lightly to test his balance.

"Hey! Little bro! Here, here." Everett said, handing Cal a shot.

Cal shook his head, "Everett, I'm not old enough. _You're_ not even old enough."

Everett blew a raspberry, "So _what_? It's fun!"

Cal frowned, and grabbed my hand, leading me away from the kitchen. We entered the living room, and found only worse habits awaiting us. We quickly ducked out, heading upstairs. We found an open bedroom, and entered, taking in the silence.

We both chuckled, shaking our heads. Cal blushed, and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here, it was a bad idea."

"It's okay, it's been-" I searched for the word, "interesting, to say the least."

Cal chuckled, and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I lay down on the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling too. Tracing patterns through the paint on the ceiling.

The bedroom door opened, and instinctively both Cal and I sat up. A boy and girl walked in, then apologized, saying they didn't realize the room was 'occupied'. I felt my face heat, and immediately stood from the bed.

Cal sighed, "I think it's time to leave. This isn't really our scene."

I nodded, "Sure, yeah."

As we were making our way out of the house, several people asked us to stay, getting way too close for comfort. We finally broke out of the house, and walked back to our dorms.

Cal walked me to my dorm room, "I really am sorry about tonight. I understand if you don't want to hang out again."

I shook my head, "No, not at all. Now we know we just won't go to any more college parties."

Cal chuckled at my weak joke, and nodded, "Okay then. So...I'll see you in class?"

I smiled, nodding, "Of course, if we're not late again."

Cal laughed, "Of course. Well, good night, Kalee."

"Good night, Cal."

I entered my room, and closed my door, collapsing onto my bed. I thought through the day, and realized it was only day one in college. This was going to be a long four years.

* * *

 **First things first, I in no way promote or condone underage drinking, the use of drugs, or reckless behavior.**

 **Moving on, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to see what it would be like with nerdy literature majors Kalee and Cal, and Party Frat-Boy Everett. Now we know, lol. See you in the next chapter!**


	20. Leaving You

**First things first, this doesn't fit with any of the other chapters. Second, this is gonna hurt, I'm not going to deny it. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Leaving You**

 **Kalee's POV**

I was sitting in my bedroom, reading a book when Cal slammed open the door, went to the bed, and fell face first onto it. I stared at him, surprised by the entrance. I decided I should probably see what's wrong, so I stood and made my way to where he was laying.

I sat on the bed, and rubbed his back. "Cal, honey, what's wrong?"

Cal groaned, and sat up, bracing his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. "Everett wants me to go to a diplomatic meeting in New Asia, we leave in a week."

I narrowed my brows, "Doesn't he have other advisers to go?"

Cal sighed, "You know Everett." I groaned, knowing he was only trying to defend his brother's reasoning.

"Cal-"

"He won't trust a meeting this important with anyone else. Our relations with New Asia could hang in the balance."

"Then why doesn't he go?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

Cal stood, and began pacing, running his hand through his hair. I hated when he was stressed, I could talk to him nonstop trying to calm him, but I knew he wouldn't stop stressing until he had a solution.

"You know he has to stay here. He's King, and he has stuff to do. Meanwhile, I'm-" He glanced to me, "I'm just me."

I stood and walked over to him, taking his hands in mine. "Cal, he's no more special than you are. I'm going to talk to him, get him to rethink. Send someone else to be in charge."

I began to walk away, but Cal pulled me back. "No, no Kalee. He won't send anyone else, and besides, I'm just complaining."

"Cal, you've been working practically nonstop the past two weeks, and now he wants you to go abroad?" I tried to reason with him, but he shook his head.

I stared up at him frustrated he wasn't willing to listen. "Cal-"

"No, really, it's fine. It will be good for me to get out and about anyway." Cal said, eager to convince me.

I shook my head, staring into his pleading eyes. "You're lucky I love you." I kissed his cheek, and made to walk out of the room, but Cal pulled me back again.

"You can't just walk away after saying that." He mumbled, kissing me after.

"Sure I can, I just don't want to now." I replied.

He leaned down, and left kisses along my neck. I bit my lip, and looked to the bedroom door, quickly flipping the lock.

* * *

A week later, Cal was getting into the limo which would take him to the plane. Advisers were piling in, some saying goodbye to families who had come to see them off. I stood in front of Cal, simply taking him in.

"I'll be back in two weeks." Cal said, "It'll go by in a snap, just wait."

I chuckled, "Yeah, especially since I'll be bugging Everett the entire time."

Cal smirked, "Don't give him a reason to kick you out for the next two weeks."

I grinned, "We'll see."

Cal shook his head, eyes bright, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

Someone called to Cal, telling him to get in the limo. He turned, scowling at the call, and turned back to me, planting a quick kiss onto my lips, before climbing into the limo.

I sighed, watching the limo drive away. I really wished it wasn't him leaving, it didn't feel right.

* * *

 **Cal's POV**

The plane landed, after a lengthy flight. I stepped out of the airport, and waited for the limo to pick me and the other advisors up. I'd gone on trips abroad before, but never New Asia, and never for a meeting this important. New Asia's leaders were sending their top diplomats, which I guessed was the younger brother to the current leader.

The limo pulled up, and I climbed in. The advisers were talking to each other, but I found myself tuning them out, staring out of the window instead. I missed Kalee already. I knew it was ridiculous, but she always made it seem less lonely, even in a crowded room.

The limo dropped us off at a hotel, where we'd be spending the night. _Thank you._ At least I could sleep off the jetlag.

* * *

The next morning I decided to write a letter to Kalee. They didn't have phones in the hotel, and I wanted to let her know I'd arrived. Plus, I knew she would appreciate a handwritten letter over a phone call any day.

A knock drew me from the words, so I quickly finished my thoughts, and sealed the letter into an envelope, then opened the door. Outside an adviser stood, "Your Highness, the limo will be here any moment."

"Oh, thank you, I'll be right down." I replied, and the adviser left. I returned to my bed, and grabbed my briefcase, coat, and the letter, before heading down stairs.

I stopped at the hotel's front desk, and requested the letter be sent as soon as possible. Luckily the next mail shipment was being sent out in 40 minutes. The letter would be in Illea hopefully tomorrow morning.

The limo was waiting outside, and the advisers seemed eager to leave. I sighed, already regretting agreeing to come to New Asia. Kalee was right, maybe I should have asked to stay home. I'm sure any other adviser would be eager to prove themselves to Everett. But Everett trusted me, and I couldn't let him down. So I took a deep breath, and climbed into the limo.

We arrived at the large congressional hall where the meeting was going to be held. A weight settled in my stomach, and now I really wished I didn't come. I turned to the adviser nearest to me.

"I'll catch up with everyone, I just need a minute." I said. The adviser nodded, and ushered everyone into the building.

I swept a hand through my hair, hoping to reel in my nerves. I began to pace, thinking through the situation. Yes, I needed to go to this meeting, but would they really miss me if I skipped? Would I feel right if I skipped?

A feeling of guilt crept into me, and I bit my lip, glancing towards the doors. I reached for the door handles, but a feeling of dread overpowered me. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and pulled open the door, stepping into the building.

 _Do it for Everett._

* * *

 **Kalee's POV**

I heard a knock on my bedroom door, "Come in!" I called, a maid opening the door and curtsying .

"Your Highness," She paused, and I nodded, indicating she could continue. "A letter from His Highness."

"Oh, thank you." I said, pleasantly surprised Cal had written. "I'll read it later, just set it on the bedside table."

The maid obeyed, "And His Majesty has requested your presence, it seemed urgent."

I was surprised, why would Everett want to see me? I waved to the maid in dismissal, "Thank you."

The maid left, and I finished pulling my hair up into a bun at the back of my head. I stood, and left my bedroom, headed for Everett's office.

I arrived after a few minutes. I knocked on the door, and it opened right away. I stepped into the office and saw Everett, his wife Fallon, and an adviser who was holding a piece of paper.

I glanced between everyone, "Everett?" I asked. Everett was about to speak, when the adviser spoke.

"Er- I have news on the meeting, and His Majesty insisted you join." The adviser spoke, glancing towards Everett.

I glanced to Everett, wondering if he really wanted me to hear. He nodded in confirmation, and I took a seat. "Oh, well then, don't let me hold you back."

Everett smiled at my eagerness, and turned to the adviser, nodding at him to bein.

The adviser seemed uneasy, but cleared his throat. "Well, the meeting began at about 10:23 am," he paused, eyes darting between Everett and I. "it ended about 10:48 am."

Everett seemed just as confused as I was, "Are you telling me that the meeting only took 25 minutes to reach an agreement?"

The adviser shifted on his feet, and I glanced to Everett. The man's nervousness was rubbing off on me, and I shifted in my seat. "Well…..the meeting never…. _reached_ an agreement."

Everett's gaze shot to mine, as though to confirm he'd heard right. I shook my head, I was just as surprised as he was. Everett's attention turned back to the adviser.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Everett demanded.

The adviser glanced to his paper, "At 10:48 am…" He glanced at us again, "a suspected terrorist attack took place, an explosion."

Fallon gasped at that, while Everett and I took it silently, not quite comprehending what we'd just been told. We were listening. Dreading the words the adviser were going to say next.

"Two Illean diplomats survived the explosion." He to glanced up at us again, eyes sad, "Prince Callum was not one of them."

I gasped, not wanting to believe the words. Tears built behind my eyes, but the adviser kept talking. "I have details about the meeting from before the bombing." The adviser said, holding up the piece of paper.

"Get out." Everett ordered, voice ice cold, glaring daggers at the adviser.

The adviser nodded, setting the paper down and quickly leaving the room. Fallon had tears streaming down her face as she looked to me.

I refused to meet her eye, tears slowly starting to fall down my face as the full realization of what I'd been told sunk in. _Cal. Gone. My best friend, the light of my life._

I looked to Everett to see how he was taking. Everett was staring wide-eyed at the floor, lost in thought. I was about to speak, but Everett stood, going to a cabinet by his desk. From the cabinet he removed a bottle of amber liquid, and began to take big gulps of it.

Against better judgement I said, "Are you so senseless? Your first instinct is to drink away Cal's death?"

Everett froze, then looked at me with hardened eyes, "You have your coping ways, I have mine."

I gasped, surely he couldn't be serious. I shook my head, and stood, leaving the office in favor of my room. At least there I could be alone.

I walked quickly, avoiding everyone. As soon as I closed my bedroom door the tears flowed. _Cal, oh, Cal. The only person I could ever really rely on. The only person who ever got me. Now he's gone, and he left me. Alone._

I sobbed, hoping, praying that it wasn't true, but it was. _Why did he have to go to that stupid meeting?_

My tears shifted from sadness to anger. _If Cal hadn't gone to that stupid meeting he'd be alive right now._

I was immersed in my thoughts so much, I didn't hear my bedroom door open until Everett was standing next to my desk chair, setting two glasses and a bottle of alcohol on my desk.

I looked up at Everett, and saw that his eyes were red and puffy, no doubt mirroring mine. _At least I know he's not just drinking._

"Fallon said I should talk to you," Everett said, "she thinks it will be good for us."

I felt a new wave of tears start to fall. Everett sighed, and filled both of the glasses with the amber liquid. I wanted to scoff, but instead found myself grabbing the glass up, and downing the drink in two gulps. Everett silently refilled my glass, and took a drink from his own.

"I loved him, Everett." I said weakly, "I did, like no one before. He was my closest friend, and-" my voice broke, and I swallowed a sob. "Now he's gone."

Everett nodded, "I know, it's hard to believe he's gone. He was always the logical one. The one to take care of everything, and now- now we're on our own."

My head began to feel fuzzy as I took another sip. _Should I be drinking? Probably not, but screw it._

"Yeah, I can't imagine what you're going through, he was your brother." I whispered.

Everett shook his head, "I don't even know how to deal with this. One day he's here, and the next-" Everett took a deep breath, "But I know you two were, like, madly in love. He was your husband, it must be hard for you too."

I silently grabbed the bottle, and refilled Everett's glass. Everett glanced at me, and took a sip gratefully.

I took another sip from my own glass, "You know, if he had just stayed home, he'd be alive. I wanted him to, but he was too stubborn."

Everett stared into his now-empty glass. "If I hadn't asked him to go, he'd be alive."

My gaze snapped to Everett, and I realized he was right, with a sudden surge of anger. "You're right."

Everett glanced to me in surprise, as though I'd strayed from the imaginary script he'd written out.

I scowled into my drink, "If you hadn't sent him to that _stupid_ meeting he'd still be alive!" I accused, glaring at him.

"He could have-"

"No! You don't get it!" I shouted, "You know Cal! He's too prideful to back away from a challenge." I continued, taking a breath, "He didn't want to go, but he had to! You know why, _Everett_?"

I could tell Everett was starting to get angry at me. "No, why?" He challenged.

"Because of you." I hissed. Everett's face turned blank, but I wasn't done. "He wanted to make _you_ proud. He wanted to make sure _you_ didn't have to worry. And where'd that get him?" I asked rhetorically. "Dead! Because of you."

Everett stood, and walked towards my door, "That's not true. He left of his own accord!"

"Oh, bull! He left because he felt he had to! He felt that he had to make _you_ proud!" I screamed, tears building behind my eyes.

"Stop it!" Everett roared back, raising his fist.

"Oh, yeah, hit me. I'm sure Cal would _love_ to see you reduced to this so quickly." I spat.

Everett punched the wall next to him, leaving a hole in the drywall. I knew I was on thin ice, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Cal was wrong, you're just like your father."

Everett went still, then opened my bedroom door. Over his shoulder he said, "And you're just like your mother, a greedy, air-headed caste climber."

I threw my glass at him as hard as I could, but he ducked out of my room, and the glass shattered against the door.

I made my way to the bed, and collapse onto it. I sighed, and caught sight of the letter Cal had sent me. I bit my lip, then grabbed the letter, and hungrily tore at the envelope.

 _My Dearest Kalee,_

 _It's been a day. A single day and I already miss the sound of your voice, and your presence beside me. This is going to sound so cheesy, but please believe me when I tell you that you mean the world to me. I wish I was back home with you, and it seems awfully unfair this trip will keep me away from you for two weeks. Although, I have to say it's nothing compared to the first 17 years of my life. Anyways, I'm expected in the meeting soon. I'll see you in two weeks, My Love._

 _Yours Forever,_

 _Callum_

I set aside the letter, a new wave of tears falling. Two weeks. Two weeks, what I wouldn't give to have it guaranteed to me that Cal would be safe and sound with me in two weeks. But it wasn't so. Cal was gone, and nothing could change it. I covered my face with my hands, and tried to block out the world.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

I stood in front of a set of gravestones. I had set a new bouquet of flowers on the grave dedicated to Cal. I heard a pair of footsteps approach, and I knew it was Everett, because no one else bothered me while I was out here.

Everett stood beside me silently, staring at the graves before us.

"It's hard to believe it's been five years already." Everett muttered. I nodded my agreement. "It's been so difficult ever since."

I glanced to the gravestone beside Cal's. Fallon's. Fallon had died two years ago during childbirth. They were able to save the baby girl, but not Fallon. I knew that Everett thought about her a lot, that he'd cry in his office, as I'd done for Cal.

"I'm just relieved we've set aside our differences." Everett said. I turned to him as he continued, "I've been thinking."

He glanced to me to make sure I was still listening. "We're in this together. I'm not going to kick you or Adam out, and I can't handle this on my own."

My thoughts flicked to my son, Adam. The last piece of Cal I had, besides the letter he'd written me the day he died.

Everett continued, "Well, you're smart, and reliable...so, would you want to be my ruling partner?" Everett asked.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Everett-" I warned.

"No!" Everett insisted. "Believe me, I have no romantic interest in you. But-" He took a breath. "Right now we're both alone, and I can't make all the decisions by myself. Even with advisers. I need someone I can trust to help me make big decisions."

I was quiet as I considered, "So...I'd have Cal's old job?" I clarified.

Everett hesitated, but nodded, "Yes, or...as close as it can be."

I thought over the past 5 years. How Everett and I had hated each other, until I'd given birth to Adam, and Everett realized he couldn't hold a grudge with me or drag Adam into it. After Fallon died, we'd bonded, becoming friends even. Everett already asked my opinion on matters unofficially, so it wouldn't really be any different.

I sighed, and answered, "I might as well, you would be hopeless without guidance."

Everett chuckled softly, "I knew you would come around."

My lips played at a smile. I gazed at Cal's headstone. Yes, I loved him, and yes, I always would, but I also had responsibilities, and he wouldn't want me to stop trying.

I let out a sigh, then glanced to Everett. "Let's go inside."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. This chapter has been written for a while, I've just been busy, and wasn't sure I wanted to publish it. Anyway, the people on Discord encouraged me to, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	21. Stuck With You

**Hello everyone! This is an AU where Jonathan made Everett marry Kalee, as she was one of the more 'suitable' girls in Jonathan's mind. I wanted to see what a marriage between the two of them run by Jonathan would look like. Turns out it's quite toxic. So...prepare yourselves, and let's get rollin'!**

* * *

 **Stuck With You**

 **Kalee's POV**

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, taking a drag from my cigarette. I exhaled a plume of smoke, watching as it the smoke swirled around. The bedroom door opened, and I saw Everett enter from my peripheral vision.

"Got a smoke?" Everett asked.

"Yes." I replied dryly.

Everett sighed, "Can I have one?"

I glanced sideways at him, then threw my cigarette package at him. He caught it unflinchingly, and I lay back down, taking another long drag.

Everett lit his own cigarette, and stared at me. I scowled, turning my head to him. "What?" I demanded.

"We have the _Report_ tonight, my father's going to want us to act again." Everett replied.

"I know. Why do you think I'm laying in bed trying to forget it?" I asked rhetorically.

Everett frowned, "Look, I'm no happier about it. I wanted to marry Fallon, but father wouldn't let me marry a Seven. He wouldn't let me marry Bella, because she was just as bad as me in his mind. So he chose you, my bet is he thought you'd make logical decisions as queen."

I raised my brows, "Well, if I keep this up, then we can prove him wrong."

Everett put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table. He leaned on the post near the foot of the bed.

"Am I really so awful?" Everett asked, his lip curling.

I glared at him, "You knew I was in love with Cal, and yet you married me anyway. So, yes, you are."

"It's not my fault! My father-"

"Your _father_ is an abusive piece of…." I took a breath, trying to calm myself. I smiled sweetly, "You could have chosen someone like Anise, or maybe Stefanie, but no. You and your _father_ chose me."

Everett shook his head, and left the room. I slumped back onto the bed, taking a drag from the cigarette, and slowly exhaling. I put out the cigarette, then figured it was time to get ready for the _Report._

* * *

I chose a modest, grey dress for the _Report,_ and from the glare the king was shooting me, I assumed he wanted me to wear something that didn't look like I just rolled out of bed.

A makeup lady was doing final touches to my makeup, and I held back the sigh that wanted to escape. I hated getting my makeup done for the _Report_ , it was always so heavy. But it had to be, for the cameras.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cal was also being dusted over by a makeup lady. Just looking at him I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. Hopefully we'd be able to talk after the filming. He was the one thing that made this life tolerable.

Cal caught sight of me, and smiled. I returned the smile, and we were both scolded for moving on the makeup crew.

"Two minutes!" A stagehand called. The makeup lady declared she was finished, and left quickly to help others.

I reached my hand up towards my hair, to make sure the curls were still pinned in place at the back of my head.

I heard footsteps, and bit back my scowl as I turned to face Jonathan.

"Kalee, this _Report_ is important. It marks the 3rd year you and Everett have been married." Jonathan said.

"Really? I wasn't aware." I grumbled.

Jonathan's face twisted, but he tried to keep his voice even. "There are going to be questions. If you and Everett can keep from being sarcastic, it will help everyone's image."

I rolled my eyes, "We'll try, but I don't control Everett, and he certainly doesn't control me."

"Well maybe that should be fixed." Jonathan said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh! If you think of a way for me to control Everett I'd be glad to hear it." I replied, grinning sweetly.

Jonathan's face turned red, but he wouldn't lash out on me. _Not yet, at least._ I glanced to where Everett was talking to one of the set managers.

 _What kind of questions are going to be asked?_ I wondered, as I watched Everett.

"Everyone to their places!" A stagehand called.

I took a deep breath, then sat in my seat, which was next to Everett's. I scooted my chair away from Everett's ever so slightly. Everett noticed, and smirked. I rolled my eyes, and turned to see Barton excitedly greeting the camera.

I sat up straight, and plastered on a fake smile, hoping I looked convincing. Barton made a quick introduction, then turned to me and Everett, with that blinding smile.

I held back a cringe, as Barton asked, "Prince Everett, I'm sure everyone wants to know….how is your marriage to Princess Kalee going?"

Everett grinned, chuckling, "It's going great," He turned to me, "Isn't it Darling?"

I turned to Everett, my smile straining, "It sure is, Honey."

I saw King Jonathan behind Everett, his gaze warning enough. Barton continued, "The people want to know, why did you choose Lady Kalee?"

I turned to Everett, smirking. _This ought to be interesting_.

Everett tensed, but he smiled, in what I supposed could pass as a sheepish look. "Well, she's smart, beautiful, and overall a perfect match for me."

I held back my scoff, as Barton turned to me. "Princess Kalee, what do you think of royal life?"

I raised my brows, and thought for a moment, before replying. "Well, it's a lot of hard work, and high expectations-" a glance towards the king, "but I suppose I can't complain, after all, many girls dream of being in my position." _And they can have it._

"Thank you, Princess Kalee." Barton said, grinning brightly. He turned back to the camera. "Now, one last question for the happy couple." He said, with a wink.

I couldn't comprehend the wink before Barton asked the question.

"Can we expect any future additions to the family from you two?"

My breath hitched, and Everett jolted in his chair. I was shocked Barton would ask such a personal question, but then again it was his job. It hadn't occurred to me that Everett and I were expected to produce an heir.

I had to remind myself not to scowl. Luckily, Barton was looking to Everett. I almost felt bad for him. _Almost._

Everett chuckled nervously, "We're still enjoying 'Just Us' time. I don't think there's any rush."

 _Thank God._ I thought, relieved. Barton smiled, and turned back to the camera.

"Well, that's all for tonight. Good night Illea!"

Everett and I exhaled in relief right away, slumping into our chairs. I glanced to him, lip curling.

"If you think we're having a kid anytime soon, you have another thing coming." I warned.

Everett scoffed, "Please, the longer we can put it off, the happier both of us will be."

I glanced towards the king, wondering if he knew Barton would ask that question. I narrowed my eyes, considering. It was quite possible, that would explain the threat from earlier.

I glanced back to Everett who was studying my face. "What?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"When you think your nose scrunches." Everett said, as though he'd noticed a new painting in his room.

I scoffed, "Yeah, there's a lot about me you don't know. But it's not like you'd bother trying, right?"

Everett scowled, "Well, not with that attitude."

I let out a bark of laughter, and saw Cal out of the corner of my eye. I turned back to Everett. "Bye."

I stood, and quickly walked over to Cal, the stress already leaving. "Hey, was it obvious?" I asked, cringing.

Cal smiled sympathetically, "No, I thought it was okay."

I smiled, relieved, "Okay, good."

Cal smiled down at me, and as I looked up at him I felt my worries disappear. Jonathan can threaten me and Everett all he wants, but as long as I had Cal it wouldn't matter.

"So, that last question was pretty….um, interesting." Cal said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I scowled, "It was unbelievable. If Everett lays a hand on me I'll break it."

Cal frowned, "Kalee, I know how you feel about him, but-"

"Oh, Cal. If we'd had our choice we wouldn't even be having this conversation." I sighed, holding my arms out for a hug.

Cal pulled me into a hug, "I know, I know. But this is our life now."

I pulled back to look up at him, "I hate it."

"I do too."

* * *

I was walking back to my room, a drink in hand, exhausted after spending almost 3 hours talking to Cal. I was tired, and a little tipsy, and was praying that Everett wouldn't be in the bedroom when I got there. I couldn't handle him right now.

"Hello, Your Highness." A voice said.

I turned, confused, and saw a guard standing to my left. I hadn't even seen him there.

"Oh, uh, hi." I replied lamely.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" The guard asked, taking a step closer.

I nodded, but it threw off my balance a little, and I stumbled into the wall. "Yes, I'm fine, I just need to get inside."

"Here, let me help." The guard said, opening the door for me.

I smiled at him, and nodded my thanks. I made to move into the room, only to have him follow me. I stared at him in confusion.

"Um, I said thanks, you can go now." I said, trying to explain that I didn't want him in here without stating it.

"Are you sure? I can stay, I can be quite good company." The guard said.

I frowned, thinking. Then it hit me. _Oh, hell no._ "No, I'm sorry. Get out of my room."

"Oh, come on." The guard said.

"No." I replied, "I command you to leave my room."

"Are you sure-"

"I believe she's quite sure." An authoritative voice said from the door frame.

I glanced over the guard's shoulder at Everett who stood there with his arms crossed, a dangerous expression on his face.

The guard turned, and paled at the sight of him. "Oh, of course, I'm sorry Your Highness."

"No you're not." Everett hissed, "You're just trying to save your life." The guard went still with fear.

Everett scoffed, "Get out of here before I kill you myself."

The guard quickly left the room, giving us a clumsy bow before stumbling out of sight. Everett closed the door behind him.

There was a stretch of silence before Everett turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

I was tempted to tell him yes, to be civil, but instead my face pulled into a scowl. "What do you care?"

Everett sighed, "I may not want to be married to you, but if something were to happen to you it would be my head on a platter. Besides, if you end up pregnant and it's not by me the people will riot. Not to mention what my dad will do to us."

I rolled my eyes, "I couldn't care less about you or your dad's reputation or opinion."

Everett's face grew red, "Go dammit, Kalee! Why can't you just go along with anything for two seconds?"

I whirled on him, my own face heating up. "Because I didn't choose this life! I was forced into it! If it were up to me, I'd be married to Cal, and maybe we'd have our little house in a far province. But no-" I spat, "you had to play Dad's Little Puppet, didn't you?"

Everett waved me off, "You wouldn't know what he can do. He's not as simple as you think he is!"

"Yes he is!" I retorted, "He's a man, he can be taken down just as any man can!"

"You don't get it!" Everett roared.

"What?" I shouted back, stepping forward, "What don't I get?"

"He'll kill me! He'll kill me if I disobey him." Everett screamed, "I had to marry you, I had no choice!"

I shook my head, "No, you could fight him off. I've seen you do it. You're just scared."

Everett seemed to falter as he considered my words. He turned away from me, and walked towards the connected bathroom. "If you're going to sleep around the castle, at least make sure you don't bring them back to our bedroom next time."

I gaped at him, "You seriously think I go around collecting lovers?" I asked, disgust evident in my voice.

Everett was at the bathroom door, he glanced over his shoulder, "I do."

"Fine. Next time I'll make sure I confine it to Cal's room." I called to him, not missing the way he tensed up, freezing, before he closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was certainly…..interesting…..to write. I know now that Kalee and Everett could never work. Welp, I'll see you all in the next one shot!**


	22. Zoo Date

**Zoo Date**

 **Kalee's POV**

I walked down the hall, and was surprised to see Everett in front of me. I tilted my head, curious as to why he was on the side of the castle with the library near it. It generally wasn't his scene.

He saw me and his eyes widened, "There you are, you didn't hear it from me, but Cal is in his room, not doing anything."

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and began making my way to Cal's room. I knocked on the door, and it opened, Cal smiling brightly at me.

"Good, he found you." Cal said, motioning me into his room.

I stepped inside, and he closed the door. "What's with the cryptic messages?"

Cal tilted his head, "What? What did Everett say?"

I chuckled, "He didn't say why you wanted me, he just said you were here."

Cal shook his head, "Note to self, don't let Everett tell you to meet me again."

I laughed louder at that. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Cal shrugged, "Can't we just talk?"

I raised a brow, but shrugged as well. "I suppose. Anything new?"

Cal smiled, "Well there's this new book I'm reading." Cal proceeded to tell me about an interesting book, and I smiled as I watched him explain it. I loved when he got into the Book Zone, as I called it.

Cal eventually slowed down, and he grinned at me. "Okay, fine, I asked you here because I wanted to see if...maybe...you'd want to go outside the castle with me? We can do whatever you want, but it's a bit chaotic here, don't you think?"

I smiled, Cal was right, Everett was planning a ball, and everyone was in a flurry. "What about the rules? Are we allowed to be seen in public together?"

Cal shrugged, "We'll just say that you wanted fresh air, and I was the only person available besides security. Besides, we're friends. Friends are allowed to hang out." I could have sworn Cal was blushing, but he turned away a bit.

I smiled, _It certainly was getting boring in here lately._ "I'd love to. Where do you want to go?"

Cal smiled, shaking his head, "It's up to you."

I smiled as I thought about it, and finally decided, "The zoo."

Cal seemed surprised, but smiled softly, and nodded. "All right then. I'll let security know, and we'll head out as soon as possible."

I grinned in response, and nodded eagerly. I didn't like going outside much, but I loved visiting the zoo back at home, and figured it would be nice to see the one here too.

* * *

I stepped out of the limo, glancing up at the zoo sign. I was wearing a blue tank top with a white, sheer cover up over it. I matched the outfit with blue jean shorts, and white sandals. I was wearing a sun hat, and I was sure the bring sunglasses. I glanced to Cal, and smiled as he followed me into the zoo.

Cal was wearing a white shirt, and I was surprised to learn that royals were allowed t-shirts. But he matched it with nice-ish jeans, and white tennis shoes. I shook my head, it wasn't very summery, but it worked for him. He was also wearing sunglasses, which was disappointing, because I couldn't see his eyes.

Two security guards followed us, and I wished they wouldn't, but Cal was the Prince, and I couldn't expect security _not_ to do their job.

"Where do you want to start?" Cal asked, looking at the complimentary map we'd been given.

I smiled, already knowing my answer. "The african animals!"

Cal smiled down at me, and nodded in a direction, "Lead the way, M'lady."

I laughed, and shoved him lightly before walking in the direction he'd indicated. Eventually we came across the zebra exhibit. I smiled, and I leaned against the guard rail, watching three zebras chase each other around.

Cal and I began talking, finding it easier and easier to ignore the bodyguards behind us. I was sure to stay a healthy distance away from Cal, lest one of the bodyguards suspect something that wasn't there.

At least, not on Cal's side. I glanced to Cal as we moved from exhibit to exhibit. He seemed to be having a lot of fun, and he enjoyed reading the 'Fun Facts' part of the signs beside each exhibit.

I laughed as he read the lion one. It was about how there was generally only one, sometimes two males in a pride, with multiple females. Cal's nose scrunched, "It's like the Selection."

I laughed at the analogy, "Don't forget, I'm one of those lionesses."

Cal blanched, and hurriedly said, "Well, yeah, but I mean, you're- you're not really competing for him."

I nodded, stifling another laugh. "Yeah, but still."

Cal took a beat to collect his thoughts, then said, "I always prefer to hear about the animals who only find 'the one', you know, like eagles."

I nodded, "Or wolves, the alphas will only mate with each other."

Cal nodded in interest, "I didn't know they did that."

"A lot of people don't know the most basic facts about them." I said, even I heard the drop of sadness to my voice, so I wasn't surprised when Cal glanced at me, silent as he thought over my words.

Cal eventually decided on asking me, "You like wolves?"

I looked up at him, "They're my favorite."

Cal smiled back, softly, "Mine are tortoises."

I smiled, "That's adorable, why am I not surprised?"

Cal ran a hand through his curls, "What does that mean?"

I shook my head, "Tortoises are supposedly wise, plus, the old story of the tortoise and the hare. The tortoise wins slow and steady, he takes his time, and everything works out in his favor."

Cal chuckled, "Well, I guess those are reasons. Plus, they're really cute."

I laughed lightly, "That too."

Eventually we made it to wolf exhibit, and I grinned as I jogged up to the glass, practically leaning against it.

I let out a small squeal as I saw three wolves lounging around together on a rock. Cal came up beside me, and glanced into the exhibit. He smiled as he, too, saw the wolves.

Goosebumps ran along my arms, and when I glanced at Cal I found he was already watching me, a soft smile on his lips.

I tilted my head in question, and he replied, "You light up when you see them."

I smiled, and felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I hoped that my hair and hat covered my face enough to hide the blush, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I wanted to lean closer to him, but I remembered the body guards, and kept myself in check.

We moved on from the wolves, and found the tortoise pen. They were large, and I smiled, as it was my turn to see Cal light up when he saw them. He was excitedly pointing to every tortoise he saw. He read the fun facts, and shared facts about them that I didn't know before.

I smiled, until a security guard approached, and said it was time to go. Cal's smile faded, and he gave a curt nod. "Of course." He turned to me, "We should go as soon as possible."

We began to make our way back the entrance, when Cal stopped. "I'll be right back." He whispered to a bodyguard, and the man followed him away. The other bodyguard led me back to the limo.

I was waiting for twenty minutes before Cal came back. He opened the limo door, and before I could say anything, produced a stuffed wolf from behind his back. I gasped, grinning, and took the animal from him.

"Cal, you didn't have to!" I laughed, cuddling the animal near me.

"I know, but I wanted to." Cal replied, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling softer this time. Cal dipped his chin, and as the limo pulled away we reviewed our favorite parts of the day.

* * *

When we arrived at the castle, Cal stepped out first, and offered his hand to help me out. I smiled, and took it, one hand in his, the other clinging to my stuffed wolf. We made our way back into the castle, and servants stared as we walked past, but we knew they would never say anything to our faces, they'd just gossip at most, maybe ask my maids if they knew anything.

We ignored them, and Cal walked me to my room. I smiled, and leaned against my door, facing smiled back at me, and said, "Well, today was a lot of fun, I'll see you later, Kalee."

I nodded once, "I had a lot of fun too. I'll see you around Cal."

Cal seemed to debate something, and I was about to ask what was the matter, before he planted a kiss on my cheek, and scurried off before I could speak. I numbly reached up to my cheek, and felt where his lips had met my skin.

My face heated uncontrollably, and I hid my face in my stuffed wolf as I quickly entered my room, locking the door behind me so my maids wouldn't see me before I'd collected myself.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This one shot was a bit shorter than others, but I liked it. I hope you liked it too! See you in the next one!**


	23. Chasing Dreams

**Cal's POV**

I sat in the windowsill of one of the library windows when the doors opened. I turned, and saw a rare sight- Everett walking in. I raised a brow, but turned away. I heard Everett groan in annoyance.

"Are you still sulking?" Everett asked. "I told you, she wanted to go."

I shook my head, "I know, and no. I'm not sulking."

"Really?" Everett asked, seeing straight through my lie. "I don't buy it. You did something stupid, admit it."

I turned to him, "How was I supposed to know it wouldn't last?" I asked, referring to my 'relationship' with Celia. It hadn't lasted very long, before she decided to break off whatever fling we had.

Only after I found myself without my closest friend did I realize how badly I wanted her to stay. I supposed that was how it always worked. You read about it in stories, or see it in movies, but you never really understand how true it is.

Everett shook his head, "Why don't you call her? Or write a letter?"

I wrapped my arms around my legs, "She probably doesn't want to talk to me. Besides, she's probably in college, or working at a school as an assistant or something."

I paused, and Everett watched me carefully as I said the next part. "She's working on her dream."

Everett was quiet for a moment, then said, "What about you?"

I snapped my head to him, raising a brow. "What about me?"

"Do you have a dream? Or are you just going to stay here and wallow in self pity?" Everett asked.

I raised my brows, "I wasn't aware I was allowed to just…. _leave._ I'm a prince, don't I have to stay here?"

Everett shrugged, "Well, technically, no? But you could just leave for a few days if you don't want to leave forever."

Everett turned away, and I watched him walk to the door. He looked over his shoulder at me, smirking, and winking, "Just some food for thought."

I briefly wondered what motive Everett could possibly have in sending me away. But then, it occured to me, maybe Everett was just being a good brother. Would he cover for me if I went somewhere, to...I don't know...visit a friend?

I looked after Everett, and stood quickly, hoping to intercept Everett before I lost my courage.

* * *

 **Kalee's POV**

I sighed as I helped the teacher I was assigned to grade papers. The children were just starting to learn how to read and write, so it was tedious work. I nodded along to the music playing through my headphones, mouthing the words to myself as I marked paper after paper.

The teacher dropped another stack of papers in front of me, and I sighed, glancing up at her, taking my headphones out. "Get these graded tonight, please."

I bit my cheek, but nodded. I knew this would all be worth it once I could start college, and actually become a teacher. But, the more I helped the teacher, and was in class, I wondered what the huge deal of it was. Yes, of course, I want to help the children in their dark times, but, then again, I had gone through a pretty life changing experience.

I smiled to myself as I recalled my time at the Selection. The girls, the food, the books….Cal….. My smile faded into one of sadness, and I wondered what he was doing. Was he still 'in love' with Celia? They'd been inseparable for a while when I was there, and it wasn't in the news. But then again, neither were we.

I sighed, and put my earbuds back in, returning to grading the work. After a few hours, I went home. No surprise, my mother went straight to her room when I walked in, and my dad went to the basement. My little sister was no doubt out with her friends, so that left me alone on the first floor of the house.

I looked around my house, and although I knew where everyone was, it felt empty, and small. At least in the Selection I always knew it was never _empty_ , there was always someone up, or someone humming a tune or ready to strike up a friendly conversation.

I sighed, and flopped onto the couch, and saw that _The Report_ was about to start. I turned it up, figuring I had nothing better to do. As the anthem played, and the screen flicked to the royal family, the little flutter my heart made at seeing Cal's face didn't escape my notice.

I bit my cheek, and watched as the royal family made announcements. There were 5 Selected girls left, so Everett was close to making his choice. Personally, I had my favorites for him, but it of course wasn't up to us, so we had to wait and see.

The girls from the Selection were interviewed on what it was like to be so close to winning, and most of the answers were the generic ones they trained us to use so far into the Selection. It helped gain support and charisma when we spoke like they told us to.

It was media training 101, and it was something the Elite had to learn rather quickly. It seemed these girls had learned it inside and out. As _The Report_ dragged on, I couldn't help but feel myself drift off from grading papers all day, completely missing Cal's announcement.

* * *

 **Cal's POV**

I had flown into Hansport that morning, and I knew Kalee's address because it was on her form. Yes, the forms were kept from all of the Selected. When I arrived, her mother had nearly fainted at the sight of me.

When I asked for Kalee, she directed me to the school where Kalee was working. I didn't want to just show up, but then again, it couldn't wait. I took a deep breath, and pushed the buzzer to the school door.

The office buzzed me in, and I checked in. The ladies were shocked to see me, and quickly gave me a badge, and told me where Kalee's classroom was. As I walked down the hallway, I realized that Kalee might have gone to this very school years ago, while I was sitting in my castle with private tutors.

So _this_ is what Kalee wanted to do with her life. I smiled, and when I reached the classroom door, I peeked in through the window, and smiled as I saw Kalee sitting next to a desk, holding a book for a child while they tried to work out the words.

It took her only seconds to spot me, and her eyes widened. She looked towards the teacher, then back at me. She shook her head, then smiled at the child before her, and quickly stood, making her way to the door.

She stared at me in bewilderment. "Cal, what are you doing here? At a school, _my school_ , and trying to get my attention?"

I simply took in the sight of her for a moment. Her hair was tied back in a crude ponytail, she wore a button up shirt and sweater, with a skirt and flats for shoes. She had small bags under her eyes, as though she didn't sleep much anymore, and she studied me critically.

"Kalee, I just-" I took a breath, and suddenly felt foolish for being here. Clearly she wasn't happy to see me, and I had come here for nothing. "I just needed to see you again. Are you okay?" I asked.

She blinked, taken aback by my question, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

I bit my cheek, and moved my eyes away from hers to the floor. "No offense, you just look tired."

I glanced up at her, and she seemed shocked. She reached up to touch her hair, then shook her head. "I'm fine, this is just what work looks like, Cal."

I nodded, "I'm sorry, I just-" Kalee tilted her head, waiting for me to continue. "Look, the real reason I came here was to see you, and tell you how I feel. Choosing Celia over you was a mistake, one that was over quicker than I could have seen. Before I knew it, I was left without you, and I didn't know who to turn to. I decided I had to come here, to tell you that it was always you. I love you, I realize that now. And I know, you may not want to live in the big fancy castle, and you want to be a teacher, but, I just had to give us that chance."

Kalee was silent as I dumped this all on her. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "So….you and Celia are done. And...you….you really feel this way?"

I sighed, smiling at her, "Yes, I do!"

She bit her lip, but eventually a soft smile took its place. "I think I love you too, Cal. I've noticed since I've left, things have never been the same, in fact, they've been boring."

I nodded, "I haven't been the same without you either, Everett said I was sulking, and honestly, I would never tell him, but he was right."

Kalee chuckled, "Well, I can't just up and leave work, but, maybe in a few months?"

I feigned irritation, "You expect me to wait that long?"

Kalee snorted, "Please, you can last another 4 months for me to finish this job."

I smiled fondly at her, "I'd last a lifetime if it meant a moment with you."

Kalee blushed, and kissed me on the cheek quickly, before ducking back into her classroom.

I left the school, and unfortunately the media found me. They bombarded me with questions, and soon the school day was over. I waited around the corner, and when Kalee came out, I rushed up to greet her.

Kalee smiled politely, fully aware of the media, but I leaned in, and scooped her into a kiss, picking her up and spinning her around. Cameras clicked and people demanded answers, _Is this the girl you spoke about on the Report? Does the royal family know about this? Did you two fall in love during the Selection?_

I didn't respond, only led Kalee to her car, and followed her back to her place to properly meet her family. After all, if we were going to be together, I needed her parents to approve of me. Not that being Prince automatically gave me a special boost for status.

I smiled to myself as I walked into Kalee's house, and couldn't help but wonder where we'd be in a year, two years, five years….

* * *

 **Woot! Another one shot, instead of an HWC chapter. Ahh you know you love me, lmao. Okay, hopefully you found this an entertaining chapter. A bit of relationship angst and fluff together, see you in the next one!**


	24. Game Night

**Game Night**

 **Kalee's Pov**

"I swear to god, Everett if you don't stop talking I will dump out all of your wine." Bella snapped, focusing on the Jenga tower before her.

Everett sighed, "I was just trying to help!"

"Stop! Stop talking I can't focus!" Bella hissed, glaring at him.

I held back a laugh, and I could tell Cal wanted to laugh too. Everett and Bella on game night was always an interesting experience. Cal picked up his wine glass, and took a small sip.

At long last Bella pulled a piece from the Jenga tower, and she sighed in relief, placing it on top of the tower. It was my turn, and I approached the table carefully, not wanting to bump it and make the tower fall. There was no way I was losing this game right now.

Cal smiled, "Okay, you've got this Kalee."

I smirked, "I know, it's easy peasy."

I looked around the tower, looking for pieces that could be easily removed. I did my best to locate the support pieces, and worked around them. My eyes landed on a loose piece in the middle, and I pushed it out, gently pulling on the other side to remove the piece. After I placed the piece on the top, it was Everett's turn.

As I returned to my seat, Cal high-fived me, grinning proudly. I chuckled, and took a sip of my own wine.

"Now, don't mess this up Everett," Bella instructed.

Everett rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear," Everett replied sarcastically.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, and Everett copied her, then focused his attention back to the tower. He pulled a piece out, but the tower began rocking. Bella gasped as the tower fell, and Cal called out, "Jenga!"

Cal and I laughed as Bella groaned and scolded Everett on making them lose. The next game was Twister, which would be interesting. Bella was the first to call out the colors.

"Okay, right hand green." Cal, Everett and I followed the instruction. Bella called out several more, and soon we were starting to get tangled up. Everett was right next to me, and as Bella called out the next color, he readjusted himself. Unfortunately half of him was now under me.

Everett smirked, "Sorry Cal," He called out, "Guess we're switching wives for the night."

I snorted, "As if."

Everett feigned hurt, "Ouch, Cal, she's mean when she wants to be!"

Cal chuckled, "Yeah, why do you think I try not to make her mad?"

Everyone laughed, and Bella called out the next color, which fortunately placed me closer to Cal now than Everett. I smiled at him, and Cal chuckled. As I tried to reach the next color, I had to practically lean into Cal to reach my hand onto the dot.

"Sorry, babe, but I'm not losing this game," I commented.

Cal laughed loudly, and shook his head, "It's fine, besides, I wasn't using the dot anyways."

Behind me, Everett let out a gasp, and I heard a thud as he fell. Now it was just Cal and I in the game. I smirked, "Prepared to lose?"

"To you? I don't mind." Cal replied, flashing a bright grin, showing those adorable dimples.

I let out a slow breath to calm the butterflies that began in my stomach. It was funny really, he still made butterflies appear after all these years.

"Good," I managed to squeak out as Bella continued announcing colors.

After more tangled limbs, Cal slipped, and took me out with him. We were laughing as we lay on the Twister mat. Bella and Everett decided Cal had, in fact, lost, and I won the game.

I grinned triumphantly, and kissed Cal on the cheek, "Thanks for losing."

Cal laughed, and planted a kiss on my cheek too, "You're welcome."

Bella, Everett, and I were the next ones to play, and Cal decided to try and get Everett and Bella as close together as he could.

After a few minutes I dropped out, because I really wanted to watch how this turned out. Everett and Bella were so tangled up, I wasn't sure who would win. But every move Everett was sneaking kisses to Bella, which seemed to distract her enough. She fell, and Everett was our second champion.

The last game we decided to play was Monopoly. Everyone decided to let Cal be the banker, since neither Everett nor Bella could be trusted with the money, and I didn't want to be banker.

The game went fairly fast. Cal and I were the ones to quickly buy up the board, and monopolize with houses and hotels. Everett kept getting thrown in jail, and he would be outraged each time. Bella laughed at him, and everytime she passed the jail she'd send an air-kiss across the table.

Cal was on his way to Boardwalk, and I was frustrated. There was no way I could let him buy out all three of those properties. I had to get there first, so I rolled the die, hoping for a large number. I got a medium number, and Cal seemed to notice my idea.

He smirked, and picked up the die, rolling it and easily making it to the first blue space. "I think I'll buy it," He said slowly, picking up his money and placing it back in the bank.

"I hate you," I deadpanned, and Cal laughed, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, at least it's the two of us who are the richest." Cal pointed out, indicating Everett's piece -which was now in jail again- and Bella who had not been buying many properties.

I sighed, "Just know I won't let you get all three of those," I replied, indicating the card he'd picked up.

Cal shrugged, "I don't need them all, I just need to invest in houses and hope you land on it."

I stuck out my tongue, and he did the same, laughing. Bella and Everett chuckled, and we proceeded with the game.

I got one of the dark blue spaces, and boasted to Cal, but he only smiled, shaking his head at my antics.

Eventually the game was finished when neither Everett nor Bella could pay their debts. When Cal and I counted our money, it was revealed Cal had won by almost 400 dollars.

I groaned, and shook my head as he grinned triumphantly. "Sorry, I know my economics."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled as we packed up the game. Since we didn't have any more games planned, we were all going to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie Alison came into the lounge, and I was surprised to see her.

"Alison, baby what's wrong?" I asked my toddler.

"Mama, I had a nightmare." Alison said, climbing into my lap.

I held back a wince as her knees dug into my legs. "Oh, darling, it's okay. Nightmares can't hurt you."

"Can I stay here?" Alison asked, eyes big and round in question.

I sighed, "No, darling, it's adult time. Here, let's bring you back to bed." I picked up Alison, and Cal watched worriedly as I walked away. I smiled at him reassuringly, and indicated holding up my index finger that I wouldn't be too long.

He nodded, and I left the lounge, making my way upstairs to the nursery. I opened the door, and made my way over to Alison's bed. I set her down, and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Now, darling, do you want me to read to you?" I asked, glancing at the stack of books on the bookshelf.

"Mama, I want to hear the one about the train!" Alison exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Baby we read that one every time," I tried to gently reason, but she shook her head rapidly.

"I like the train!" Alison complained.

I sighed, and smiled for her sake, "Fine, the train one." I picked up the book from the shelf, and at this point it was just for show. I had this book memorized, even the pictures, but I had to make it look like I was actually reading.

As I read the story, I noticed Alison was starting to get sleepy. I kept reading, and eventually she fell asleep. I silently thanked the heavens, and put the book back on the shelf, turning off the light.

I headed for the door, and paused, "Good night, my darling."

I made my way back to the lounge, and found Everett and Bella had cracked open another bottle of wine, and Cal was laying across the couch watching the movie. I plopped onto the couch next to him, laying next to him.

Cal laughed, "How did putting Alison to bed go?"

"The train again." I muttered, and Cal laughed again.

"Well, now you get to sit here and watch the movie with me." Cal replied, wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled, "One of my favorite things."

"Wow, that was cheesier than the things I say," Cal teased, squeezing me in a half hug.

I chuckled, "I know, it was awful."

We lay together, watching the movie, eventually Bella and Everett both fell asleep, and Cal and I left the lounge, heading back to our own room. I didn't understand how Everett could fall asleep in an armchair, but whatever.

I plopped into the bed, and quickly said good night to Cal before getting comfortable enough to sleep.

* * *

 **Heyyyy another one shot~! Finally, I haven't had an idea for one in so long x( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
